Age of Darkness: Tale of the High Ruler (Season 1)
by Electivecross02
Summary: A new age has begun. In the wake of a massive war, the mysterious High Ruler has taken power over Earth. In his wake, warriors from the multiverse have come together to form a Resistance. Now they must overthrow the High Ruler and his multiversal army of darkness. (Will be written in TV Show format, with seasons being stories and episodes being chapters. Leave reviews for ideas).
1. Episode 1: Amethyst and Aragorn

The world is ravaged and dead. Darkness is a fog that constantly gives the air a rotting stench. Many cities are in ruins, with decaying skeletons paving the street. A run down bar was filled with people. One was a hooded female, taking multiple shots. "Another.", she said as she slammed down her shot glass. The bartender denied her another shot. "I think you've had enough. That guy in the booth asked for you while you were in the bathroom." The female looked to a man in the back sitting alone at a booth, smoking a pipe. He had long hair, and a peach fuzz around his chin and mouth. "Aragorn?", the lady called out. She ran to the booth and sat across from him. "What the hell are you doing here you crazy son of a bitch?! They find out you're here they're gonna kill us both. You're a Resistance member!", she whispered. Aragorn said, "They cannot track me. I'm safe here. I bring bad news. Garnet has been captured. She led a team of our warriors on a routine search-and-rescue mission, but unfortunately, they were ambushed and captured."

"Why should I care? Serves her right.", the woman replied.

"Amethyst. You know Garnet never sought for your disability."

Amethyst pulled down her hood and revealed the top left corner of her face was replaced with a red cybernetic eye. What wasn't robotic was a purple skinned face with long white hair, and large lips.

"This is what I had to get when she refused to give me something new."

"We didn't have anything to heal your gem at the time. Other things were going on that prevented us from doing so."

"Yeah. So much happening in the world right now. Whatever that maniac does to her is justice in my mind."

"Maybe in your mind. I'm going to say something I said many years ago. There will come a day when the courage of men fails and darkness will consume the hearts of many. Please do not allow that darkness to consume you. It takes strength to survive what you endured. It takes even more to forgive. And I know that you possess that strength."

Before Amethyst could say anything, the bartender yelled out, "We got Covenant coming in!"

Amethyst looked at Aragorn with disdain. "They won't track you, huh?"

"It's a routine check. We need to find somewhere to hide."

The two hid under the seats in their booth. A group of alien soldiers burst through the door. They wore thick, purple armor had quadruple hinged jaws, three fingered hands, and multi jointed legs. The one up front spoke with a deep voice of sustained anger, "Who owns this establishment?"

The bartender spoke up, "That would be me."

"I am the Arbiter. The High Ruler has tasked us to search this establishment. We have reason to believe a Resistance member is hiding here with a former Resistance member. Shall we search the establishment?"

"Of course. I'd hate to go against the High Ruler's orders."

The alien warriors began searching the establishment. They began looking under the booth tables. Amethyst quietly scowled at Aragorn, "Tell me you've got a back up plan for this!" Aragorn replied, "I do. We cut through them before they can reinforce." "I like that strategy. On 3."

"1."

"2."

They both yelled, "3!"

Aragorn and Amethyst jumped out from under the table. Aragorn procured a broadsword from his belt, while Amethyst revealed a gemstone lodged in her chest. It started to glow. She reached into her gem and pulled out a whip segmented by gems in the rope. Aragorn cut off the Arbiter's arm then sliced a scar through his face. Angered, he yelled out, "It's the Resistance members! Seize them!" Amethyst grabbed a soldier by the neck with her whip, yanked him towards her, dodged to the side to allow it to fly behind her. Aragorn cut apart the alien that flew towards him in one swipe. Amethyst jumped forward, revealed her left arm was robotic, then smashed it into another alien's head, crushing it. Aragorn threw his sword, stabbing the last alien through the skull. "We have to move. In 20 minutes, more of them will show up.", Aragorn yelled. Amethyst asked, "Where do we go? We're out of range for an emergency teleport for your Resistance."

"Then we get in range." Aragorn pressed two fingers to a device in his ear and spoke out loud.

"This is Aragorn. Tails, I've found Amethyst. How far am I for an emergency teleport?"

A young voice echoed in his ear, "For a safe teleport, about 2 miles."

"And an unsafe teleport?"

"Uh, 400 feet east of where you are. You just can't be moving for 15 seconds, and you might lose an arm, or a leg. But it should be safe. Mostly."

Aragorn turned to Amethyst, "The closest we can be is 400 feet...

Massive alien warships started warping over head, bombarding the scorched landscape with plasma bolts that exploded. Both ran from the explosion. While they ran Amethyst remarked, "With all that advanced tech, you'd think they'd have better aim."

"It's not them. I have something with me that makes their weaponry much less accurate."

They managed to evade the blasts until they were within range. Aragorn placed his fingers on his ear again and yelled, "Tails! We're in range! Now!"

 _15..._

More aliens began appearing below.

 _14..._

 _13..._

The aliens equppied powerful one handed blasters. Aragorn procured his sword and yelled, "Stand your ground!"

 _12..._

 _11..._

 _10..._

 _9..._

Aragorn blocked the coming energy blasts with his sword reflecting the energy attacks at the aliens. Amethyst's robot arm transformed into a blaster of her own, and she fired at them, destroying the alien forces. "Hold on!", she yelled.

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

An electrical surge began to engulf them.

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

The alien soldiers were several feet away. The one up front lunged forward and tried to attack them.

 _1..._

The two of them disappeared.

At the heart of Egypt, was a technologically shifting pyramid, with blocks constantly changing amongst each other, creating a shifting infrastructure. At the core of this pyramid, a 6 foot tall humanoid being sat his throne. He wore a skull mask modeled after the Day of the Dead. He also wore a crown with sharpened spikes around the base. He also had a long black cape and a hood. He pulled out a wrist device, and a hologram projection of the Arbiter. He had his dismembered arm replaced with a cybernetic arm. He said, "High Ruler! The Resistance members have escaped, and may have bolstered their numbers by one. We were unable to identify her. But she bared a resemblance to the missing Crystal Gem." The High Ruler spoke with distorted, deep voice, "So, they finally found her. Thank you for your report."

The Arbiter put his fists together and bowed his head before terminating the comm line. The High Ruler turned to his side, waved his hand, and the walls shifted to reveal multiple cells. Five of the cells were filled. In one cell was a woman with red skin, a red jumpsuit with a star on it, large legs, a cubed black afro, and a pair of shades shaped like two triangles side-by-side. The High Ruler looked to her and called her, "Garnet."

In another cell was a man wearing green combat armor, a green helmet with a yellow visor and a hologram A.I. on his hand. The High Ruler looked to him and called him, "Master Chief."

In the third cell was an aging man with a white beard and hair, and a large white robe. The High Ruler looked to him and called him, "Gandalf the White."

In the fourth cell was a young girl with short hair, a red and black dress and silver eyes. The High Ruler looked to her and called her, "Ruby Rose."

In the fifth cell was a slightly younger girl with blond hair, a red headband with devil horns, blue eyes, and a dress. The High Ruler looked to her and called her, "Star Butterfly." The High Ruler chuckled to himself and said, "The Resistance's strongest warriors in one fell swoop."

Ruby asked, "What are you going to do with us?"

The High Ruler responded, "You'll find out soon enough."

The High Ruler laughed maniacally.


	2. Episode 2: The Power of the Taken

Deep underground, a secret base of heroes was abuzz. At the far point of the base was a set of floor pads. Two of them activated, creating electrical surges over them. Amethyst and Aragorn appeared from the electrical surges. Their bodies were smoking, but they were alive and in one piece. A young Mexican child, wearing a red hoodie and jeans helped Aragorn up while an older girl with blonde hair, a brown jean jacket, boots, and yellow bracelets helped Amethyst up. The blonde girl exclaimed, "Amethyst?" Amethyst replied, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"It's me, Yang. We used to be friends, before you lost your arm and part of your face!"

Aragorn turned to the Mexican boy, "Thank you, Marco. It's good to see you again." Marco questioned, "How'd you get her to come back? Her last words were 'I'm never coming back'." Amethyst responded, "I'm only sticking around until we fix me, then I'm bugging out." Yang responded, "But you can't leave. We need you here."

"I said I'm staying until we fix me. Who knows how long that will take? Where are the nerds?"

Yang pointed out, "They're down there. Working on some new gear."

A 6 foot bipedal turtle with a purple sash around its head was working with a two-tailed orange fox on a stationary weapon.

Amethyst yelled, "Yo, nerds! Donny! Tails!"

The turtle turned to Amethyst and said, "Amethyst. I told you to call me Donatello. For some reason it sounds meaner when _you_ call me Donny."

Tails turned his two tails rapidly in a helicopter fashion, giving him flight. He flew towards Amethyst and said, "Where'd you get the upgrades? When you stormed out of here, you were a cyclops with the shortage of one arm."

Amethyst replied, "Eh. Met some weird, rhyming duck named Choose Goose. Not before he offered me juice. He gave me a metal arm and eye. I need to know what happened to Garnet." Donatello responded, "We're working right now. I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S give you what we have on that mission." Donatello pointed Amethyst to a large computer screen, made of multiple computer screens. It activated and a British voice came through it saying, "Good afternoon, Amethyst. It's good to have you back after the performance you gave last time you were here. Shall I replay the recording?" Amethyst frantically yelled, "No! That's not necessary! I... J.A.R.V.I.S I need you to pull up the last mission Garnet was on before she got captured." J.A.R.V.I.S responded, "Yes, ma'am." The screen began moving and on the different screens, camera footage began appearing. Each camera was marked "Head_Cam". Amethyst asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S, what is this I'm seeing?" "As a precautionary measure, we have camera's attached to everyone's ear to record a mission in the event of this issue. You're looking through the perspectives of Garnet, Ruby, Gandalf, Master Chief, and Star as of now."

 ** _Flashback: 1 week ago_**

Garnet, Ruby Rose, Gandalf, Master Chief, and Star were walking through the abandoned city of Detroit at night. Star had pulled out a magic wand with a star design and wings on the handle. The main part was glowing keeping the darkened area illuminated. Gandalf had a long white staff, and on one end was a bright glow to assist in keeping their area bright. All of them Garnet spoke with an english accent, "Alright. Let's stick together, but keep an eye out for any civilians." Gandalf looked around and noted, "Something about this area is remarkably quiet. Too quiet." Ruby said, "Gandalf's right. We got distress signal about survivor's needing help. Chief. Can you replay that recording we got?"

Master Chief pressed his helmet on the side. An audio recording began playing.

 _Kkshs...Anyone?!...Grarghgh...Brikka-brikka-brikka-brikka...Kkkshsh...Oh my God they're coming!...Kksksh...Braghrargh...What the hell are those things?!...Brikka-brikka...Grargh...Oh my..._

The transmission ended. Star remarked, "That sounds like death happened here." Gandalf replied, "Let us hope the same unfortunate fate does not befall us."

They heard a strange crying in the distance. They ran towards it, finding a pale white, bald boy turned to the wall, naked. Ruby commented, "It's a kid. Let's get him out of here." Gandalf approached the boy and calmly spoke to it, "Young child. You need not to be afraid. We are here to help." When Gandalf touched the boy on his head, he whipped around, revealing his face and hands. His eyes were white as death, and his mouth was soaked in blood. His hands were elongated claws. He unleashed an earsplitting screech, and the city began to come alive. Dead bodies from all around began to rise up, now having horrible deformations, such as blades coming from the hands, muscles around the arms, sharpened teeth, ripped up faces and blank eyes, single minded in one goal. Garnet's eyes widened from behind her goggles, as horrid memories of these creatures began to resurface.

"Oh my God.", Master Chief whispered. Star asked, "What are these things?" Garnet replied, panic, fear, terror, and dread in her voice, "Necromorphs."

The monsters charged the group from all directions forcing them to fight. Gandalf used his staff and smacked away one, impaling another with one end of it. He fired a magic blast from the glowing end of the staff that blasted one to pieces.

Star used a set of martial arts skills to knocked the monsters back, dodging their swinging blade hands. She used her wand and shouted out a spell, "Rainbow fist strike!" A rainbow fist shot out of the wand and smashed into every monster in front of her.

Ruby removed a box from her back that extended and transformed into a massive scythe. She spun it in front of her rapidly, slicing necromorphs in front of her. She also pressed a trigger on the handle, causing bullets to fly out of the front end of the scythe, maximizing her damage output with gunfire and scythe cutting.

Master Chief pulled a 32-round automatic rifle, using it to shoot the monsters to pieces. He specifically aimed for the arms, preventing the monster from using its deadly blade weapons. He called out, "Cortana. What is it that I'm shooting at?" An A.I. female in his suit replied, "I...I don't know. Some knew virus twisted these corpses to walk and attack. The viral strain is something we've never seen before."

Garnet stood still, in shock at what was happening around her. The group desperately tried to defend her.

An earth shattering electronic howl stopped the necromorphs. From behind a building, a 300 ft alien spider with orange glowing eyes crawled out from the shadows. It let out a loud, shriek chirp, then lifted it's front leg into the air. Ruby yelled, "What is that and what is it doing?!"

The inner parts of the arm began to glow orange, brighter and brighter, building up a surge of energy. Master Chief yelled out, "Everybody get to cover!"

The beast slammed its leg into the ground, unleashing the energy into a forceful EMP shockwave. This disabled their head cameras, knocking them back and out.

 _ **Present Day**_

Amethyst had finished watching the video. Amethyst asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S, any idea what that big spider thing was?" J.A.R.V.I.S replied, "The video is shoddy, but most likely this creature could be identified as MUTO. Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. This variant was a female. Much larger, with no flight capabilities. And able to discharge large amounts of nuclear energy in an EMP attack that wiped out the cameras." Amethyst spoke, "I need more than that. Where is the High Ruler's fortress?"

"Egypt. He transformed the pyramid into a technologically advanced temple."

"Then why don't we go save them?"

"It is the most defended place on the planet, and we only have enough forces to penetrate 2% of the defensive stronghold."

"So our only option is sit and wait?"

"Not our only option, but the option that reduces the likelihood of casualties the most. I will inform you when any new information resurfaces. If you want, Pearl is training a few new recruits in the barracks. Might be a good idea to go make peace with her."

Amethyst said, "Does she even want to talk to me?" J.A.R.V.I.S replied, "I believe that is for you to figure out."

Amethyst walked away towards the Barracks, finding a tall woman with a a bird-like body, ballerina dress and shoes, a pointed hairdo and nose, and a pearl lodged in her forehead, training a group of humans in hand-to-hand combat. She turned back to see Amethyst walking towards her. No words were said, and the two embraced in a hug.

 _ **High Ruler fortress, Egyp** **t**_

The High Ruler was carrying a book with ancient alien markings rounding a circle on the cover. The five captured heroes looked on as he read the ancient text.

Star questioned, "What is that?"

The High Ruler explained, "A long time ago, there was a god. Pure darkness incarnate. They called him Oryx, the Taken King. He died, but the magic he used still lives. The power to take. The power to control. This book was held in the darkest archives of his battleship, the Dreadnaught. With it, I can recreate the magic he used."

Master Chief yelled, "So that's your game, huh? Turn us into slaves? I expected a lot more from...hghh!"

The High Ruler held his hand out and caused Master Chief to start choking telekinetically, and replied with disdain, "Mind your tongue, or I'll tear it out of your mouth." He dropped Master Chief, leaving him gasping for breath. Cortana spoke to Chief in his helmet, making it so only he can hear him, "Chief. I'm hacking into their systems. If you can get him to leave one of us behind, I can open their cell so they can get help."

The High Ruler began chanting an incantation, "YOR, YUUL, THOO, RAAK, UUR, CUU, LTHUU, CJAA, VAA, XOL, YAA RE, VOO, ROTHAS, YOL, THOO, EIR"

A dark fire began to envelop his body. Soon the fire focused around his hands. He had the power of the Taken and said, "Let's see. The Chief doesn't have any power, and the White Wizard is immune. I'll take Garnet, Star, and Ruby."

He waved his hands and thrusted them forwards. The dark fire floated over to Ruby, Star and Garnet in their cells. The fire entered their bodies corrupting and burning them from the inside out. The fire burst from them from the outside, making their skin and clothes black and white, their hair black, and their eyes glowed. They periodically twitched, as if some part of them was trying to break free of this curse. The High Ruler gloated, "Even if you don't want to, you can't. You can only serve me. Let's see what this magic does for you."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

J.A.R.V.I.S let out an alert, "Warning. Covenant armies identified. Attacking a refugee camp." Pearl came up to the screen and saw the alert. She yelled, "Amethyst! Marco! Yang!" The three that Pearl called out, quickly ran to meet her at the screen. She then said, "The Covenant are attacking a refugee camp. You four are on the mission. Go for teleport."

The three ran to the teleportation pads. They activated and warped them to the refugee camp.

Covenant forces were firing plasma-based handheld weapons at the civilians in the camp. The four heroes warped inside the camp, and readied weapons for battle. Marco pulled out an extendable telescopic double bladed staff, Yang's bracelets transformed into golden gauntlets with shotguns locked around the wrists, and Amethyst drew her whip. One of the aliens yelled out, "Tear them apart, warriors! Do not relent!"

The alien soldiers began charging forward, and the heroes charged back. Yang began punched on alien in the stomach twice, firing off shots with each punch then uppercutted it. She turned back and elbowed another in the face, tripped it with a sweep kick, then slammed her fist into it's chest, pushing it into the ground. A new pair of aliens entered the fray. They were both hulking beasts with flesh strips forming their bodies. They both had two green eyes at their heads, were covered head to toe in armor with glowing green pieces, spikes on their backs, and were armed with shields and energy grenade launchers. Yang ran forward, sliding under their shields, firing at both of them with both shotgun gauntlets rapidly, before ending up behind them. She jumped up and landed on one of their backs, tearing off its back and punching it repeatedly. The other managed to shoot her off with an energy grenade, blasting her into a wall, then proceeding to charge her through the building through multiple walls. When she recovered, her body began to glow incredibly bright, slamming her fists together, and jumping forward again, hitting the beast with enough force to shatter its armor and caused it to fly into the other, dying from the massive force of impact.

Marco was spinning his metallic staff at speeds that allowed him to reflect the energy bolts being fired at him. He used his defense to close the distance, smacking an alien in the face with one strike, kicking another in the jaw, placing the staff in the ground as an anchor, then jumping up to kick another alien in the face, using the momentum to pull the staff out of the ground in the air to crash it down onto another aliens head.

Amethyst used her whip to slash the armor of one of the aliens. She grabbed another one by its waist, bringing the alien closer, clotheslining it, then turning to another group. She tucked into a ball then rolled forward rapidly, knocking down the aliens like bowling pins. Amethyst noted, "Something's wrong. They're not trying to fight us."

The remaining aliens disappeared in a whirl of electricity. Yang called, "This was probably a trap."

A black smoke and a high pitched screech filled the air. The smoke formed the head and shoulders of the High Ruler. He spoke from the shadow, "How perfect, you three being here. I present...the Taken!"

The smoke dissipated. A black orb started to expand and grow. It burst, and the Taken forms of Garnet, Ruby, and Star appeared. All three of them stood at their shocked and terrified friends. Yang stuttered out, "Sis. What has he done to you?" Marco whispered, "Star. What has he done to you?"

Marco said, "I don't think I can fight my friend."

Amethyst said, "Don't. I can fight Star. Marco, you take Ruby. Yang, you take Garnet."

Yang smiled and said, "Let's do this." Both sides ran towards each other. Ruby turned into a spiral of black and white rose pedals, then transformed back, and tackled Marco. Yang and Garnet locked in a power struggle, with Garnet pushing Yang back, and Yang trying to anchor herself with her feet. Amethyst pulled out two whips and tied them around Star's arms.

Star showed a massive increase in strength, swinging Amethyst around the air by the whips. She threw Amethyst through a wall. Star's eyes glowed and a fiery blast was unleashed from her eyes. She shot this fire at Amethyst, creating a wall of fire in front of her. Amethyst jumped forward through the fire, trying to strike Star in the head. Star morphed her body to the side to dodge it. She used her wand, and it transformed into a stone sword, smashing it into Amethyst's body, throwing her to the ground.

Marco was hiding inside a derelict rec center. Ruby had her scythe armed and was looking for him. Marco jumped from behind and pulled his staff. He tried to swing downward on Ruby, but she split into two, dodging it. Both of them fused into Ruby again. She attacked Marco rapidly with rapid strikes. He desperately tried to dodge the strikes, but one attack successfully connected, with a dark blast firing from the end of the scythe, throwing him back.

Garnet and Yang were clashing gauntlets. Yang ducked an jab, then hit Garnet in the stomach twice. Garnet struck Yang in the back with a double fist strike. She grabbed Yang by the head, then threw her into a wall.

 _ **High Ruler fortress, Egyp** **t**_

Gandalf and Master Chief were waiting in their cells. Cortana had accessed their door controls. She warned them, "As soon as I disable the cell doors, they're gonna come after us. Get ready to run." Gandalf said, "We will use caution, Cortana."

The doors opened, and an alarm sounded. Gandalf and Master Chief ran from their cells. They found their weapons at the end of the hall, and grabbed them, as well as their earpieces. Master Chief, pressed a button to his earpiece and signaled the resistance. "Pearl? Do you read me?" Pearl responded, "Chief? Where are you?"

"I'm inside the High Ruler fortress. We need a teleport. Can you verify?"

"I read you. Bringing you in now."

Massive robotic machines with red eyes and guns for hands approached them as they disappeared in a whirl of electricity. One of them signaled to the High Ruler. "This is Soundwave. They escaped."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Master Chief and Gandalf arrived and made haste for the monitor screen. Gandalf questioned Pearl, "Where are the others?"

On the monitor screen, the Taken forms of Garnet, Ruby, and Star were pummeling Amethyst, Marco and Yang with incredible ease, using their new powers.

Gandalf replied, "You have to get us over there. I am the only one who can cure them of this corruption."

Pearl nodded to them, and they both made their way to their teleportation pads.

 _ **Refugee Camp**_

The Taken had captured the group and rounded them into a group. Their master spoke to them telepathically, "Finish them."

Garnet raised her fist, Star raised her wand, now transformed into a stone sword, and Ruby raised her scythe. Gandalf suddenly teleported in between the group. He raised his staff and his body began to glow. This glow began to hurt the Taken, drawing away the darkness. Gandalf shouted, "I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flames of Arlon! Dark fire will not avail you, Flames of Oryx! Darkness begone!" Gandalf slammed his staff into the ground. A blinding light blasted from him. The dark fire within them dissipated into the light, returning them to normal and rendering them unconscious.

 ** _Resistance Base_**

Garnet, Star and Ruby awoke hours later, strapped to tables in a medical room. Amethyst and Master Chief were overlooking them. Garnet asked, "What happened? Last thing I remember was the High Ruler using his new magic on us."

Amethyst said, "Well, after Gandalf knocked you out and cured your Taken-ness, we brought you back to heal up."

Master Chief said, "So far, you're body is stable. You're gonna be just fine."

Garnet looked to Amethyst and was about to say something, but Amethyst held her hand up and said, "Don't say anything. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm staying."

Garnet smiled and said, "Thank you, Amethyst."

"Eh. You need me. Y'all are a lost cause without me!"

"Now that High Ruler has the ability to make his army stronger and can control all of us, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Garnet. Wait. I have to ask you about something."

"What?"

"On the recording of your mission, you knew what those things were that attacked you. And not just knew what they were, it's like you were scared of them. What are they? Are they the things that killed Steven?"

"Yes. Those necromorphs are the monsters that killed Steven."

"If the High Ruler had something to do with him dying, I'm not leaving until we take him down."

 ** _High Ruler Base_**

The High Ruler sat at his throne, which he had changed out. Now he was sitting on a throne made of swords and iron. He silently thought to himself, but soon, the robot from ealier, Soundwave approached him and said, "Master. They were able to reacquire the captured Resistance forces." The High Ruler replied, "I know. It matters little. I now know what the Taken are capable of. Gather my armies. Locust, Covenant, Zerg, and Orcs. I will take them all."


	3. Episode 3: The Four Nations

The High Ruler sat upon his iron throne. A group of deformed humanoids with green and grey skin, morphed elvish faces, and yellow eyes were standing in front of him. He spoke to them, "Orcs. You have been chosen for taking. Your will belongs to me." He raised his hand and a black and white fire erupted in it. It wafted towards the orcs, and transformed them into Taken. "Move to the barracks. I need to have a private discussion with my general.", the High Ruler said. The Taken Orcs left the room. The High Ruler called out, "SAURON!"

Silver plates and armor pieces blew from the many rooms on breezes of black dust. The armor began to assemble itself until it was a 12 foot walking armor beast. It knelt before the High Ruler and asked, "What do you ask of me, Master?"

"You are starting to wear down my patience, Sauron. It's been two weeks since I gave you command of my Taken armies, and we haven't made any progress on the Resistance, or their location. I'm going to have to resort to more drastic measures. And you're going to help me."

"In what way do you ask of me, master?"

"You know how you came to be of our world, yes?"

Sauron replied, "Yes. You tethered portals between our worlds, and merged them into one."

"I'm thinking of expanding to a new world. The world of the Four Nations."

The High Ruler opened his palm, and dark gas created a circle, the showed an image of an unknown world, divided into four unique nations. One was a large city, and within it, those who controlled the very ground and the earth around them. Another was a snowy, icy plain. Within it lived those who could bend the waters to their will. Another was a fiery lava kingdom of those who conjured fire from their hands and feet. The fourth was abandoned, but a powerful breeze still swept through the barren lands.

"This world holds a group of heroes, who saved this world time and time again. One of them is the Avatar. One who could master all four elements. Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."

Sauron asked, "Do you plan to take him and his allies, master?"

The High Ruler shook his head and said, "No. If they're Taken, then the Resistance will not hold back against them. If I can convince them to join us willingly, then the Resistance would have to hold back, because they're children."

Sauron exclaimed, "Children?! You plan to recruit children to our armies?"

The High Ruler said, "They are not normal children. They bend the elements to their will. And you're not going to protest about it, or I'll destroy the Ring! I'm going out. You're in charge until I return. Also, have all Taken forces moved into the vault. It's kind of hard to convince people I'm the good guy with dark-possessed evil monsters. You will have one more role to play, and I will let you know in due time."

Sauron put his fists together, bowed his head, and said, "It will be done."

The High Ruler left the room. He walked into a room, with a metal circle standing on edge. The circle turned pink and a pink portal activated in the circle. He walked to a computer screen connected to it, and input a set of coordinates. The portal turned blue and stabilized, and the High Ruler walked through.

 _ **Unknown location**_

A huge arena full of a cheering crowd was ecstatic for a coming tournament. An announcer was in the center of the arena with a microphone lowered down to him from overhead. He said, "Ladies and Gentleman! For our first match of the night, we have in this corner, the Blind Bandit!" A girl wearing green clothing, barefoot with black hair and blind eyes, walked onto the arena, cheered on by the fans. The announcer then said, "In this corner, we have a new contestant, known as the High Ruler!" The High Ruler walked onto the arena to face the Blind Bandit. The announcer walked off the stage as the Blind Bandit faced down the High Ruler. The High Ruler said, "Toph Beifong, I presume?" The girl's eyes widened as she yelled, "How do you know my name? We just met now!"

"I didn't come to actually fight."

Toph scoffed and said, "If you didn't want to fight, you probably shouldn't have joined an earthbending tournament."

"I came to talk to you. I need your help."

Toph shook her head and then said, "If you want to talk, we can talk on your way to the infirmary."

"If you want to fight, then I should warn you of the humiliation that awaits from being beaten by the guy who won't even use his own earth bending."

Toph smiled and said, "I wouldn't get so cocky."

"You being blind is going to make this so much easier."

Toph smashed her feet into the floor, sliding them across the ground. This caused pieces of the arena to shoot up into floating rocks. She then moved her hand forward, sending them towards the High Ruler. He slipped slightly to the right and left, and they glazed right past his body. Toph used her earth bending powers to create stalagmites that shot towards him. He jumped into the air and landed on top of them. Toph sensed this vibration in the stalagmite, then caused it to turn over to throw the High Ruler off. Only instead, he floated above it. Toph looked around confused, unsure of where he was. He thought to himself, _No vibrations on the ground, no chance for her._

Toph looked around continually. He touched the floor right in front of her. She threw a huge rock wall in front of her, but he quickly floated behind her just above the ground, raised his hand, and karate chopped her in the neck. Her eyes widened, and her whole body went limp, falling to the ground, unmoving, eyes still wide open. He knelt down towards her ear and whispered, "I know you can hear me. Are you ready to talk now?"

 _ **Two hours later**_

Toph and the High Ruler were walking in a garden. She said, "How did you even do that? Last I checked Earthbender's can't fly. You stole my title from me, and I'd like to know why, if you didn't even want to fight."

"I had to get you to listen, and this is the place everyone says you go regularly, so I had to use that information. You're friends with the Avatar, correct?"

Toph giggled and said, "Yep. I was there when he defeated the Fire Lord. It was really cool."

"Where is he now?" He waved his hand over her head and a blac gas entered her head through her ears.

Toph shook her head and said, "He's at the Southern Water Tribe. I can take you there if you want, but what's in it for me?"

The High Ruler shook his head and said, "We'll discuss the terms with your friends."

Toph remarked his strange mask, "What's with that mask thing and the weird, anyways? Do you have like a secret identity or something?"

The High Ruler nodded and said, "I do have a secret identity, but it's something I'd rather not go into. You were saying about the Water Tribe?"

 _ **Southern Water Tribe camp**_

A young boy with a bald head and a blue arrow tattooed onto it was sitting in the snow at the edge of the water, wearing a red and yellow robe, meditating. He heard a distorted voice that said, "Avatar Aang. Is that you?" Aang opened his eyes and turned around to see Toph and the High Ruler. He asked, "Toph. Who is that?"

The High Ruler replied, "I am the High Ruler. And I need your help."

Aang unleashed a gust of wind under him, shooting him into the air, to stand. He then said, "What do you need?"

"It's a long story. So I'll try to make it brief. You're world, is far more expansive than you know."

Aang raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"This reality. The very make up of your world, is one of many. I bound our realities together, and came here to find you."

Toph pressed her hands to the floor, and her eyes widened. She said, "Dude. You don't have a heartbeat. I don't know much about how bodies work, but you shouldn't be alive."

"I'm just wearing heavy armor. Helps me survive passing through realities. It's why you can't detect my heart rate. I know you're trying to see if I'm lying. Just trust me."

Aang told the High Ruler, "What exactly do you need help with?"

The High Ruler said, "In my reality, I am the ruler of my world. My world was a bustling utopia, until an army swept over my planet and left a destroyed wasteland in its wake. Though I was victorious, they still remain on the world, taking my land apart piece by piece. I want your help in finally stopping them so I can rebuild."

Aang said, "I'd love to help you, but I can't just leave my world unprotected."

The High Ruler said, "I can arrange from some of my lieutenants to guard your world while you're gone. Plus, time passes differently between our realities. What may feel like months or years there, are only a few days here. In fact, about 4 days have already passed in my world. So time is of the essence."

Aang thought to himself for a moment, before making his decision.

"I'll come to help you. I just want to bring my friends, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko."

Toph remarked, "Doesn't Zuko have an entire fire nation to run right now? I mean, it's not like this guy can just have a soldier take his place. Can you?"

The High Ruler replied, "Of course I can. And no matter how long we take in my world, like I said, so little time will have passed here, it won't make a difference."

Toph smiled and said, "Ok then. Let's do it!"

 _ **High Ruler Base**_

The three were in the High Ruler's configuring metallic temple. Joining them was a young eskimo girl with braided brown hair, a blue robe, and white shoes named Katara. Along with her older brother, who had a ponytail, and a similar outfit to Katara, name Sokka. With them was a slightly older caucasian male with a large burn scar on his face, and a set of messy hair on his head, wearing red battle armor, named Zuko. Sokka was the first to say anything, saying, "Is anyone getting a sort of 'Evil Lair' feeling from this place?"

The High Ruler responded, "I know my lair is...different than what you would expect, but you should understand that this world is different from your own, so the rules of your reality are much different from the rules of my reality. You're going to have to change up how you see things if you're to survive in my world. Understand?"

Sokka nodded. Zuko asked, "And you're sure that the Fire Nation is in good hands right now?"

The High Ruler sighed and said in an annoyed tone, "For the 4th time, I have somebody running your kingdom right now. And even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter, because years here, are only days in your world. You don't have to worry about anything."

Zuko sighed and said, "Ok. I trust you. So what's the plan to find these guys?"

The High Ruler pointed at Toph and Aang and said, "They're going to find them. Using a double seismic sense pulse."

Toph and Aang both began to look understandably worried. Toph said, "Even I've never done one that finds people across the world."

The High Ruler chuckled, and walked towards Toph and Aang. Aang asked, "What are you doing?"

The High Ruler held his hands out to their heads, and a wave of green mist left his hands. They entered their bodies, and they at first felt nothing. Toph began to blink and her blank white eyes began to turn brown with black pupils. She looked down at her hands, and her eyes widened. She shouted, "I can see! He got rid of my blindness. I can see now! How did you do that?!"

The High Ruler explained, "It's an empowerment mist. It's made your existing powers stronger, but gave you no new ones. You can see, and you can locate anyone across the world. Same for you, Aang. When the two of you locate them, we'll lead an attack on their base and capture them all, stopping them now."

The High Ruler placed his empowerment mist over the rest of the group. Katara gained the ability to generate water from her body, without drawing it from another source, Zuko had gained the power to control fire and amplify his fire from rage, while Sokka, gained enhanced physical attributes, such as strength, speed, stamina, and aim.

Toph was still marveling over her ability to see. She was excited to see how her bending abilities would pair with her ability to see. The High Ruler said, "Aang, Toph. Are you ready. Use your new powers. Find them. They're under the ground, that much I know."

Toph and Aang stomped the ground and pressed their hands to the floor. A shockwave slightly shook the temple. They sent the pulses across the planet, and they came across a large concentration of metal, at one specific point under the ground, thousands of miles from them. Along with this metal, were heartbeats, and walking pulses. They had found the base of the Resistance.

Toph said, "I found them, but there's no real landmarks for me to show you on a map."

The High Ruler said, "Say no more. I have this covered."

He stomped the ground, and soon after, some rumbling was heard. From outside, a massive worm beast burst from the ground. It had a circular jaw, four flaps over its mouth, eyes on the side of its face and spikes along its side. The worm sunk back into the ground, leaving only the head sticking from the ground. Slime dripped from the flaps around its mouth. The entire group, except for the High Ruler, was visually disgusted by this monstrosity. He waved his hand towards the worm and said, "Shall we?" Sokka asked, "What is that thing? It smells worse than Appa's breath!" The High Ruler said, "It's called a Nydus Worm. This will take us to where you saw the Resistance Base." Katara said, "You don't expect us to get inside that thing, do you?" The High Ruler was climbing inside the circular mouth, and when he turned back, he saw the group unmoving and said, "What are you waiting for? Get in! Every minute we waste, the Resistance gets stronger. Don't worry. After a while you won't even notice the smell. Now hop in!"

After some reservations, the rest of the group hopped inside the Nydus Worm, and it burrowed into the ground. The High Ruler held his hands up, taking control of the Nydus Worm. "Which way?", he asked. Everyone was clenching their nose. Toph and Aang did a pulse to track the base again. Aang said through his clutched nostrils, "To the right." The High Ruler moved his hands to the right, and the Nydus Worm began tunneling to the right. Toph said, "Ok. It's just a straight shot from here. We'll let you know when we're getting close."

"That's it?", the High Ruler asked. "I just had to go right for a few hours? That was the hidden base location?! I spent 8 years trying to find that place, and it was a few hundred miles to the right of my castle? It's alright. It's alright. We'll hopefully hit within the next few hours."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Tails was monitoring J.A.R.V.I.S's screens. They were set to an overhead computerized view of the base, with a large circle around the base, marked "perimeter motion sensors." It was noticeably quiet for a moment. Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the outskirts of the circle onscreen, moving towards the resistance base. A large alarm began blaring. J.A.R.V.I.S began speaking, "Alert. Alert. Motion detectors sense class five subterranean Zerg signature making its way towards our base at rapid speed. Class 15 dark energy signature detected in the beast. It carries the High Ruler towards our base." Tails yelled out, "Guys! We got a problem!"

Ruby, Yang, Star, Marco, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Master Chief, Aragorn, Gandalf, Donatello, and three other walking turtles with blue, red, and orange sashes all gathered around Tails. The turtle with the blue sash was named Leonardo, the turtle with the red sash was named Raphael, and the turtle with the orange sash was named Michael Angelo.

Yang yelled, "What's wrong?"

Tails replied, "We've been found. The High Ruler is on his way here in his last Nydus Worm."

Raphael asked, "How the hell did he find us?"

Garnet said, "Doesn't matter. Alright people. Let's pack it up. We're moving to backup base delta. Let's go!"

Tails hit a red button on JARVIS's keyboard, causing the entire computer to compress and fold into itself, transforming into a suitcase. The rest of the group started gathering their equipment, weapons and earpieces. The Nydus Worm burst through the wall of the base, letting out a screech. It's mouth opened and revealed the High Ruler with Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka. Toph put up a rock wall in front of them and pushed it forward, sending it towards the Resistance. Garnet activated her gauntlets and punched the wall, breaking it to pieces. She yelled, "Ruby, Aragorn, Marco, Amethyst, Pearl! Help me hold them off. Everyone else, get out of here!"

Garnet took on the High Ruler, Ruby fought Aang, Amethyst fought Toph, Pearl fought Zuko, Marco took on Katara, and Aragorn fought Sokka.

Amethyst tucked into a ball and revved up shooting forward. Toph put two rock shields blocking her spin dash strike. She ended up behind Toph summoned her whips, grabbing Toph by her legs, throwing her into the air and into the ceiling. When Toph recovered she thought to herself, "I thought being able to see would make this easier. Everything I see in front of me is too distracting. I have to get blind again." Toph summoned a stalagmite from the ground and sliced across her face cutting her eyes out. Blood dripped from her sockets, but she began to once again see everything around her with her seismic sense. She created two wide rock formations from the floor and ceiling, crushing Amethyst.

Marco brought out his staff and charged Katara. Katara summoned a wave of water from her hands, creating a field of water. Marco tried to strike her with a number of kicks. Katara stood in one place as her water started redirecting his kicks and defending her from his attacks. She took the water and wrapped it around Marco's leg and threw him into the wall. He brought his staff and stabbed it into the wall, landing and turning his body to land face to face with Katara. He jumped forward but the wave of water pushed him against the wall and froze, trapping him.

Pearl was dodging Zuko's fire balls. She pressed her hands together and multiple holograms of her began to appear from her, surrounding Zuko. They drew spears and rush Zuko. He unleashed an explosion of fire from his body, destroying the holograms and leaving Pearl. She summoned her spear and jumped forward swinging it forward. Zuko jumped to the side, then jumped back to dodge another swing. He pushed her back with a stream of flame that threw her to the ground.

Aang clashed his wooden staff with Ruby's scythe. He shot a blast of fire and air at Ruby, pushing her back and hitting her with fire. She turned into a group of rose pedals and flew towards Aang, appearing behind him. She swung her scythe back, but he summoned a rock structure that pushed her scythe over his head, then forced her to the ground and trapped her in the floor with a layer of rock.

Aragorn clashed his single sword with Sokka's dual boomerang wield. His single sword failed to keep pace with Sokka's double blade strikes. Sokka kicked him in the stomach, then front flipped, kicking him into the floor.

Garnet and the High Ruler grabbed each other by the throats. Garnet said, "Where did you find these kids?" The High Ruler chuckled and said, "It doesn't matter. You're the enemy. That's all they need to know."

He teleported out of her grasp, appearing behind her and kicking her in the back. Garnet looked up and saw Amethyst caught in Toph's trap. She fired one of her gauntlets as a rocket, blowing up the lower piece of the trap. Amethyst, now free was able to use her whip to grab Katara, yanking her towards her. Marco freed himself from the ice trap. He tried to attack Toph, but she blocked with a rock wall behind her. Marco questioned, "How?!"

Toph laughed and said, "You can't sneak up on me!"

Marco asked, "Why are you working with the High Ruler? He's evil."

Toph gasped. She pressed her hand to the ground and said, "What did you say?"

Marco repeated, "I don't know what he told you, but he's tricking you. He's pure evil."

Toph realized, "You're telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"People's heartbeats speed up when they lie. Yours did not."

Marco said, "You cannot let on that you know. You have to let them know, without him knowing. Now please don't hate me."

Marco grabbed his staff and smacked Toph in the face, knocking her out. Aang looked back and saw Toph was knocked out. He called, "Toph!"

The High Ruler phased into a shadow and appeared next to Toph. He said, "She's fine. But we can't leave her here, and you can't do this on your own. We're out of here."

The High Ruler and the group returned to the Nydus Worm and it sunk back into the wall. Marco helped up Pearl and Aragorn. Pearl asked "How did you catch her off her guard?" Marco responded, "The High Ruler made them think we were evil. I got her to realize we were the good guys, because she can tell when you're lying, and knocked her out. I told her not to let on that she knows, and to warn her friends. I hope she doesn't try anything stupid. She doesn't know what she's getting into with this guy."

Garnet said, "Well, we can't stay here. He knows where we are

 _ **High Ruler Fortress**_

The High Ruler had Toph strapped to a table. She had a bandage wrapped around her eyes. She woke up, and sensed everyone around her, except the High Ruler. The first thing she asked, "Where is the High Ruler?" Katara replied, "He said he had other matters to attend to."

Toph replied, "He's been lying to us. He's evil."

Aang asked, "He is? How do you know?"

"One of the Resistance members told me, and he was telling he truth."

Katara said, "Then we have to get out of here. Back to our world."

Zuko said, "But we don't know how to work that thing that brought us here, so we don't know how to get back."

Toph said, "Then we beat up the High Ruler until he tells us how to get home."

Katara and Sokka helped Toph off the table, and they ran to his iron throne, finding him sitting there waiting. He said, "What do you want?"

Aang told him, "We know who you really are. And we want you to send us home now!"

The High Ruler stood up and moved his shoulders back and forth then replied, "No. And there's nobody else that knows how to besides me, so you're stuck here."

He removed his cape and revealed he was wearing heavy armor. Different knobs on the suit extended from his arms and the holes they emerged from began to glow blue. He launched himself from the throne, preparing a punch. Toph clapped her hands together, causing the floor to create two blocks that clapped over him. When the blocks dropped, Katara created a water whip, grabbing the High Ruler by his leg, throwing him into a wall, then yanking him towards them. Aang blasted him back with a gust of air, then Toph smashed him to the side by pushing a stalagmite from the ground into his path. Sokka threw his boomerangs, cracking them against the High Ruler's skull and scratching his mask. Zuko started throwing punches, shooting balls of fire from his fists. When the High Ruler recovered from Toph and Sokka's combo attack. He took the fire balls square to his chest and face, knocking him back. The High Ruler stood up and started laughing maniacally. The blue glow on his armor turned red and the knobs retracted into his arms. His eyes glowed red and he said, "My turn."

He jumped forward again, and Aang shot a fireball at him and a huge chunk of rock. The High Ruler punched through the rock, phased into a cloud of black gas to evade the fire, and punched Aang in the face, throwing him across the room into a wall. Immediately after, Toph and Katara trapped the High Ruler's arms in a clamp of ice and rock, holding him in one place. He easily tore his restraints, kicking Toph in the stomach, then using his telekinetic powers to pin Katara to the wall by her neck. Toph could barely stand, grabbing her stomach in pain. Katara slowly went unconscious, attempting to gasp at nothing. Zuko and Sokka both kicked the High Ruler in the stomach. He recovered quickly, and grabbed a coming fireball from Zuko then redirected it into Sokka's chest. He then grabbed Zuko's head and yelled, "Submit your will!"

Zuko's body began to turn black and white, and his eyes began to glow. He stood up and bowed to the High ruler. He was Taken. The High Ruler used his power to take Katara and Sokka. He prepared to take Toph and Aang, but a staff struck him from above. Marco had appeared from the ceiling of the temple, attacking the High Ruler. He jumped next to Toph and Aang, and when the High Ruler stood to face them, he said to Marco, "The one who I still haven't learned. I've been able to learn the moves of every member but you." Marco replied, "And it's gonna stay that way." He pressed his fingers to his ear and said, "Marco to base. I found them, but three of them are Taken. We need a teleport for me plus two."

Marco held his arm behind him and told Aang and Toph, "Grab my arm." When Aang and Toph grabbed his arm, they were engulfed in electricity and disappeared. The Taken version of Katara said, "They got...away." The High Ruler said, "I know. The Avatar and the most powerful Earthbender recruited by the Resistance. Hehehe. I'm going out. I'm going to find some reinforcements."

 _ **Fire nation prison**_

The High Ruler had phased into a cloud of mist, appearing in front of a cell, holding a young woman with black hair. She looked up at him and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" The High Ruler said, "I feel your pain, Azula. Abandoned in this hellhole. Forgotten and unloved. I understand. I can give you what you seek. Revenge. On the Avatar." Azula responded, "As lovely as that sounds, unfortunately I can't escape this place and you can't break me out. How did you even get in..." The High Ruler easily tore the bars of the cell off. He said, "Follow me. It's time for justice to be delivered on those who wronged you and your family. I could only imagine what your father will think, when you bring him the Avatar's head on a pike. I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. Join me." He held out his hand to her. Azula smiled and took his hand and said, "I accept. But when I have the power. I will face the Avatar on my own. And he will die." From behind his mask, the High Ruler smiled and said, "Excellent."


	4. Episode 4: The Deal

The High Ruler was in a training facility with Azula. It was an open room. Both were standing face to face. He said to her, "Let's see what you're capable of. Attack me with your best skill." Azula asked, "Before we start, I must ask, why did you not  
/bring my father with us?" The High Ruler said, "He is far too insubordinate. He believes himself to be a much higher power than he is. I do not tolerate such delusions and disobedience. You will see him again when your time here is done." Azula nodded  
/and took a fighting stance. She jumped at the High Ruler, throwing a kick that shot a crescent of blue fire at him. He swayed to the side, dodging it. She landed right in front of him, throwing punches and kicks of raging fire, that the High Ruler  
/dodged with cynical indifference. He finally caught one of her punches and said, "You're not perfect." Azula pulled away her fist and said, "What?"

The High Ruler said, "I see it in your eyes, your fighting style, and even the shattered landscape of your mind. You believe that perfection exists then believe you achieved such. This is what led to not only your downfall, but also your psychosis. You  
/focus so much on how much stronger you are than your opponent, you forget to actually battle the opponent, allowing them to gain an advantage. Focus on the battle at hand. Focus on making your moves unpredictable, and focus on the attacks that come.  
/Reflect on that. I hear Sauron calling to me."

The High Ruler turned into a cloud of black mist, flying out of the room, while Azula sat alone in the room, calmly reflecting.

The High Ruler appeared in front of Sauron in a dark chamber. Sauron said, "Master. I don't mean to call to you like this, but it's been far too long since we planned an offensive. Our armies are stronger than ever. We must strike them now while they  
/are weak. Wipe them from the planet."

The High Ruler responded, "No. I have a much more personal stake in this, and wiping them out won't satisfy me. We must wait. There's something I'm after to achieve my revenge on one of them, and that can only happen when our forces are ready. If they're  
/even a little bit unprepared the plan will fail. You just need to be patient. The time will come."

Sauron responded, "Patience is a folly. If we don't strike they will grow in power and counterattack."

The High Ruler said, "Do not test me on this one. If we try to strike before we're ready, we could risk 63% depletion of our forces. Not a chance I want to take."

Sauron retorted, "Just two days ago, you were scolding me for not finding them sooner, and said I was wearing down your patience. Now, you want to wait?!"

The High Ruler said, "That time I had to find them. To get a readout on just how strong they are. Loss of the Earthbender and the Avatar has forced us to grow stronger. Now that I know how strong they are, I know now that we have to wait. I don't want  
/to hear anything more about it."

Sauron responded in anger, "As you wish."

The High Ruler left to go to his throne. Sauron created a green and black scrying portal to the spirit realm, and from it appeared a green ghostly monster with sharpened spikes around the head, and three glowing eyes. Sauron said to it, "Crota, Son of  
/Oryx. My discussion with the High Ruler did not yield the results we hoped for. We may have to take matters into our own hands." Crota said, "Very well. The deal still stands. I will give you the full extent of my armies, and you will bring me back  
/to the mortal realm." Sauron said, "Yes. All I must do is obtain my ring. Then I will have the power to bring you here, binding our souls together for eternity." Crota finished with, "Then break the gates of hell and unleash my darkness. And I will  
/finish what my father started."

 _ **Iron Throne**_

Two hours later, the High Ruler sat at his throne, contemplating his next move to strengthen his armies, when Sauron arrived with Orcs at his side. The High Ruler questioned Sauron, "What are you doing here?" Sauron said, "You have wasted our time. I  
/am taking the throne and cleansing this planet of light."

The High Ruler said, "Sauron, you halfwit. You're going to destroy everything with we've built. Stand down now." The High Ruler prepared a wrist device. Sauron held up his hand revealed a ring on his hand with elvish inscriptions on it. Sauron than mocked,  
/"Looking for this? I took the liberty of having the Orcs guarding it remove it from the cauldron linked to Mount Doom's fire." Sauron conjured a massive mace in his hand, jumping forward and swinging it into the High Ruler's face, knocking him out.

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The Resistance had established a new base inside the hollowed out Andes Mountains. Marco was sitting alone, shining his staff with a cloth. Aang saw him shining it and walked towards him, asking him, "Where did you get that staff?" Marco replied, "It's  
/a little hard to talk about. The same day I got this, I lost my parents." Aang said, "You lost your parents? What happened?" Marco said, "When the High Ruler first arrived to our world, it was chaos. Alien armies dropping from space, like fireballs.  
/It took him just 2 weeks to take this world. He hired some sort of alien bounty hunter. It was 7 feet tall, partially invisible, and has a penchant for hunting. I had just finished school, and during the invasion, I ran home, and walked through the  
/door to see my parents killed by the monster. I fought it, swiped the staff from its belt and stabbed it in the shoulder. It escaped, and I haven't seen it since. I know it's preparing for a rematch. That's where I got this." Aang said, "I'm sorry.  
/I didn't mean to make you bring it up." Marco said, "It's ok. I needed someone to talk about it to."

Garnet yelled, "Everyone! We've got an emergency!" Yang called out, "Garnet. What's wrong?" Garnet said, "My future vision found something. Sauron has overthrown the High Ruler, and is planning an assault with his army of Orcs. This is priority one and  
/we need all hands on deck! Aragorn! Gandalf! How do we beet Sauron?" Gandalf said, "The only way to destroy him is to destroy the One Ring of Power." Aragorn continued, "And seeing as how Sauron was courageous enough to battle the High Ruler, we can  
/only assume he's obtained it. If he's learned from his mistake with Isildur, he will not keep the ring with him, for it can easily be removed in one slice, destroying his body." Ruby asked, "So what do we do?" Pearl said, "We need to split up. One  
/group will call out Sauron's army and keep the majority distracted. One group will infiltrate the temple and find the ring, to destroy it. And a smaller group will keep an eye out for stragglers who catch on to our plan."

 _ **High Ruler Temple**_

Sauron was sitting at the throne of the High Ruler. He was speaking to Crota with his scrying portal. Sauron said, "You're forces are on their way, yes?" Crota said, "They should be there within the hour. Now as far as your side goes." Sauron said, "Of  
/course. When I cast this spell, our souls will bind together and forge into one body and mind. You will walk the Earth once more inside my body." Sauron began an elvish incantation, "Dúr naur, a i gurth -o i réd, hi faer rinn- a ech- ammen er!" Crota's  
/green, ghostly, spiked body arose from the floor and phased into Sauron's body. Sauron's metal crown had metal spikes extend from the sides, a third eye formed on his head, his armor grew more spikes and became more dense, and he was able to summon  
/a powerful stone sword owned by Crota in tandem with his own mace. Sauron and Crota had become one...a being known as Crotauron.

This new being heard a war horn sound off, and saw Ruby, Yang, Star, Amethyst, Garnet, Aragorn and Aang approaching the temple. Aragorn had blown the war horn. Crota and Sauron spoke within Crotauron's mindscape. Crota said, "They seek to challenge us?  
/The poor fools. No doubt a trick." Sauron said, "We must keep forces here to defend the ring. I will send my armies out. Yours shall arrive soon, yes?" Crota said, "They will arrive within the hour. Send your forces. Hold them until mine arrive."  
/Crotauron held out his sword, and thousands of Orcs gathered outside the tower. Garnet contacted Pearl and said, "Pearl, Sauron has drawn out some of his army but they kept some inside to defend the ring. The darkness emanating prevents me from locating  
/it. Find it and figure out how to destroy it. We'll keep his army distracted."

Pearl was inside the scaffolding of the temple with Master Chief, Gandalf, the Turtles, and Tails. Pearl said, "Roger that." They jumped across the scaffolding, going through the halls from the ceiling above. Master Chief activated thermal vision sensors  
/in his helmet. He said, "All clear. Let's check each room. If you find something let the rest know with earpieces only. No yelling." Gandalf said, "Of course young one." They leapt down and began checking the rooms in the hall.

Outside a war had erupted. Ruby fired her sniper into an Orc, cut one's head off and kicked another away. Yang hit one with two body shots, kicked one into a group then smashed them apart with a ground slam. Amethyst and Garnet jumped towards each other  
/fusing together. They morphed into energy that forged a massive four armed purple woman with five eyes, glasses, long black hair and a combination of Garnet and Amethyst's outfits. She summons Garnet and Amethyst's whip and gauntlets and fused them  
/into a giant flail. She smashed it into the ground, sending hundreds of Orcs flying, swinging it to knock away many Orcs. Aragorn used his swordsmanship to kill the Orcs and cut them apart. Star and Aang were tag teaming the Orcs. Star held out her  
/wand and said, "Starlight gas ring!" Red and green gas sprayed around them. Aang threw a fireball into the gas, igniting it and exploding, blasting apart the Orcs.

Marco and Toph were behind the temple, waiting for any stragglers who escaped. Marco said, "This is ridiculous. Us on straggler patrol." Toph said, "I know. I want to be in the fight!" The ground shook as Crotauron stomped towards them.

Marco yelled, "Oh crap. Marco to Star. It's Sauron. He's here, and he looks...different." The only response was static.

Marco said, "He must be blocking our comms with some sort of darkness energy. I guess its just us against him."

Toph said, "Finally some action."

Crotauron leapt forward to attack them. Toph and Marco jumped opposite directions. Toph formed a rock stalagmite that she used to knock Crotauron to the side. He swung his sword and mace at Marco. He jumped back dodging the double strike. Crotauron fired  
/a bolt of energy from his hand that Marco jumped out of the way of. Crotauron slammed the ground with his mace, creating a shockwave that sent Marco far away. Toph created an earth formation under her, shooting her into the air. She brought a swarm  
/of rocks to her side and brought them down on Crotauron. He swung his sword towards Toph. She brought the rocks around her to try to block it, only to take the force of the strike sending her back and to the floor. Crotauron looked to Marco and, putting  
/away his mace, held his hand to him. An orb of energy charged in his hands. A huge beam of energy flew from his hand, speeding towards Marco at rapid speeds.

Suddenly, someone flew from the sky, dropping in front of Marco. This figure held both his hands out and absorbed the energy blast. When it dissipated, Marco saw the figure who saved him. He was a 6 foot man with black spiky hair wearing an orange and  
/blue gi. He rapidly shot energy blasts from his hands, hitting Crotauron and sending him a considerable distance away.

The man helped Marco up and said, "Are you ok, kid?" He pulled out a bag, and pulled a bean from it, giving it to Marco. "Eat it. It'll make you feel better." Marco ate the bean and it completely revitalized him. He grabbed Marco and revealed he could  
/fly, flying to Toph. He gave Toph the same bean, healing all of her wounds.

The man introduced himself, "My name is Goku. I sensed this thing's power level. I had to see where the power was coming from."

Toph said, "This thing can't be killed. There are people who are destroying the thing keeping him alive. We just need to hold him off until then."

Goku said, "No sweat. We can take him."

Toph asked Marco, "Is he with you?"

Marco said, "I thought he was with you."

All three of them stood together prepared for their fight. Crotauron emerged from the rubble created by his clash with the ground. He unleashed a shockwave of green and white electricity. Marco jumped behind a piece of rubble for cover while Toph put  
/up a rock shield to block it and Goku was able to withstand it naturally.

The shockwave shook the inside of the temple, causing rubble to fall. The group inside gathered together and Master Chief put down an over shield to protect them from the rubble.

The shockwave, scattered the army of Orcs and the group, spreading the fight further.

When the shockwave cleared Crotauron stood to face the trio, drawing his weapons. Goku created a yellow aura around himself, turning his hair yellow and causing it to spike upwards. He let out a battle cry and flew towards Crotauron, with Toph propelling  
/herself with the earth under her feet. Crotauron jumped forward with both weapons drawn swinging them towards Goku. He flew to Crotauron's leg, punching it out, leaving him on his knee. Goku doubled back, smashing Crotauron's head, then flew into  
/the air. Toph came underneath him, throwing Crotauron into the air with a massive rock pillar. Goku slammed back down into the airborne Crotauron, crashing him into the floor. Toph moved the earth under Crotauron, throwing him to the side. Marco leapt  
/onto Crotauron's back, stabbing him in the shoulder with his staff. When Crotauron reached for him, Goku grabbed his hand, flipped Crotauron's massive body over head. Marco grabbed his spear and hopped off his shoulder, landing safely on the ground.  
/When Crotauron bounced slightly from the shear force of impact, Toph smashed him forward with a straight rock formation. When Crotauron recovered from the tag team, he jumped forward, weapons drawn. Goku charged back towards him, meeting Crotauron's  
/mace face-first, sending him flying far. He turned to Toph and started swinging both weapons at her. She used rock formations in front of her to deflect each attack, until Goku returned, grappling his back and flying him into the ground.

Inside the temple the group had entered the room where the ring was kept, staying in the scaffolding above. They saw the ring kept over the cauldron of Mount Doom's lava, but the cauldron had been drained. It was guarded by hundreds of Orcs. Tails said,  
/"If I can get close to it, I can reactivate the cauldron to fill with the lava, then we can destroy the ring." Master Chief asked, "Why does he keep it over the one thing that can destroy it?" Tails said, "There's some sort of transponder attached  
/to it. If he keeps it away from the cauldron for too long or tries to remove it, it'll warp back to the cauldron and fall right into the lava. He had to keep it over there but drained it to keep it from destroying his ring."

Pearl replied, "We'll cover you. On 3."

Master Chief said, "3!"

All of them jumped from the scaffolding, landing heroically between the Orcs. Leonardo unsheathed his ninjato swords, filling the air with the sound of escaping metal. He cut through the Orcs with speed and precision. Raphael stabbed two in the head with  
/his Sai, then kicked them into a group of Orcs, knocking them down. Pearl ducked under an Orc sword swing, blocked one that came behind her with her spear, then deflected it, kicking it away and impaling one behind her. Gandalf slammed the ground,  
/creating a shockwave that sent the Orcs off-balance. Michael Angelo, pulled out two nunchaku, jumping over head, kicking two Orcs in the head then cracking the skull of one with his weapons. Donatello did a sweep strike that knocked a group around  
/him off balance. Master Chief pulled out his assault rifle and gunned down groups of them with lethal headshots. Tails landed at the cauldron, attempting to reactivate it. He said to himself, "The panel is fried. I'll have to run a manual bypass."  
/He opened the panel, connecting it to a device that he brought with him, allowing him to manually access the functionality of it. He reactivated it, causing it flood with lava. He activated the platform that held the ring, causing it to fall into  
/the lava.

Outside, Crotauron was still battling the three. He felt his body start to disintegrate, as his mind began to shatter he screamed in agony as gusts of foul air escaped his body. Crota and Sauron's bodies began to separate. Crota yelled, "What happened?  
/Why are we splitting?" Sauron said, "The ring has been destroyed. We were distracted for too long." Crota disappeared into the ground as Sauron's armor fell to the floor. A shockwave destroyed the Orcs causing the same reaction, turning them to dust,  
/as black mist escaped into the air. The shockwave fried the locks to the cells in the temple. One of them housed the High Ruler and his supporters, allowing him to retake his throne.

Tails used a device on his wrist to teleport back to the base. He ran up to the computer and prepared to teleport everyone else, but noticed something. "Hey guys? Who is that over there with Toph and Marco?" Marco responded, "New guy. He just saved us  
/and goes by Goku." Toph asked Goku, "You're pretty strong. Think you can join us?" Goku asked, "What is the situation?" Marco said, "We're a resistance trying to uproot the evil High Ruler, and we need all the help we can to tear him down." Goku decided,  
/"Alright. I'm in." Marco called to Tails and said, "He's in. Bring him in too."

The High Ruler had retaken the throne, and his army retook the halls of the temple. He thought to himself, "That halfwit, Sauron, cost me an entire third of my army and set us back. The only way to bring us up is to forge a new ring and recreate the 9  
/Ring-wraiths."

Azula asked, "The what?"

The High Ruler explained, "The world that Sauron was from started with 3 rings of power to the immortal and wise elves, 7 rings to the dwarves, masters of craft, 9 rings to men and Sauron forged the 1 ring to rule them all. With it, he corrupted the men  
/who owned 9 rings, transforming them into Ring-wraiths. I intend to reforge a new ring and 9 rings to recreate the wraiths. I also need a new second in command."

Azula asked, "Perhaps I could take the job?"

"No."

Azula responded, "I am a perfect military strategist and a high class combatant..."

"Who lost to a twelve year old girl, water, and handcuffs. I did not bring you here to be a commander or princess, I brought you here to be a soldier! Know your place or stay out of my way!"

He back handed her, knocking her to the ground. She glared at him with fire and red-hot rage in her eyes. "How dare you!"

Electricity crackled through her hands and she shot at the High Ruler. He dissapeared into a black mist and reappeared behind Azula, grabbing her by the head, yelling, "What do you suffer? Pain? Hunger? Failure? No. You suffer me...and you will SUFFER  
/ME NOW!" A glowing energy entered her mind from the High Ruler's hand, and the world warped around her. She was at the feet of her father, Fire-Lord Ozai, saying "You have failed me, Azula." Azula quivered in fear, "N-No. I-I didn't." He continued,  
/"You bring shame to our family and your mother." Azula said, "No. Give me another chance. I can beat him. I can make you proud, father." Her eyes began to well up with tears. She shouted into the darkness, "This isn't real! I know you're doing this!  
/Stop it!" A voice echoed from the darkness, "No. Those who cross me, suffer true fear. And I'm not done yet." A strange growl was heard through the darkness and monsters came from the woodwork. They were walking corpses with reformed body parts, made  
/into bone blades from the hand. Each one resembled her mother, a fact that horrified her. Suddenly, images of the monsters flashed through her mind along with glowing symbols. She screamed as the images drove her mad. The monsters surrounded her and  
/lunged, just as her dream ended. She was covering her head at the High Ruler's feet. She looked up at him, who was just looking down at her. He said, "Kneel before me." Azula, still recovering from her experience, knelt down to the High Ruler. He  
/said, "Now, what are you?" Azula said, "I...I'm...a soldier."

"Arise."

She stood up and faced him. He said, "Are you gonnabe a good girl?" She said, "Yes sir." He said, "Good. Return to your quarters until further notice."

Azula left the room, leaving to her quarters.

The High Ruler looked outside and quietly thought to himself, "Even with a new ring of power, and ringwraiths, I'll still be short on replenishment by 15%." A high pitch screech filled the air. Green portals opened in the sky as T-shaped capital ships  
/began to appear from them. Alien soldiers resembling the Elites began to drop from the ships. They had brown rock armor, multiple green eyes, and handheld blasters. With them were larger alien soldiers with grenade launches and swords, and smaller  
/humanoid monsters with three clawed hands and no eyes. One of the larger soldiers approached the High Ruler and said, "We are the Hive. We received a call from our master, Crota. But his lifeline has ceased. We sense in you great power. Until our  
/masters return, we will serve you." The High Ruler said, "Perfect. I am the High Ruler, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The High Ruler smiled with wicked delight.


	5. Episode 5: The Dark Twins

The Resistance was monitoring JARVIS' screen, and Donatello noticed a red blip appear in France. He said, "Hey guys. JARVIS just picked up a foreign contaminant appear under France." JARVIS continued, "The genetic material is unidentifiable. We require boots on the ground to identify and contain this contamination." Master Chief said, "I'll go. Toph, Gandalf, Ruby and Yang are with me."

Gandalf said, "Let our fellowship explore the underbelly of France and see what awaits us."

 _ **Paris**_

The five were transported just above ground, over the genetic matter. Toph used her earthbending to move the ground opening a tunnel to the underground, unaware that two female figures in dark cloaks were watching them.

Under the ground, everything was hollowed out, and biological deformities were on the walls. Slime dripped from the walls and the smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. Egg shaped pods were scattered about with openings on the top, all empty. Master Chief said, "Cortana. What is this stuff?" Cortana said, "Some sort of nest. I'm picking up heat signatures a little down the way." The group ran down the hive, finding human bodies stuck to the wall with the growths of the nest. Toph could sense their heartbeats, but made a strange discovery. "They all have two heartbeats."

Yang asked, "How can they have two heartbeats?"

Toph said, "You tell me. You can see them!"

One of the humans woke up and yelled, "Kill me!" Ruby jumped and shouted, "What the?!"

Master Chief ran to the man, and told him, "Look at me. We're going to get you out of here. Just stay with me."

The man yelled, "No. You have to kill..." His plea was stifled by his screams as a blood stain formed on his chest. A snake like creature, burst from his chest, killing him as it let out a screech, like a baby crying as it exits the womb. This creature had no eyes, and a mouth on the end of its tongue. Everyone screamed and stepped back, as this creature jumped from the hole it had made, and escaped into the darkness.

Yang yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Master Chief said, "No idea. We need to get out of here. Toph, get us an exit."

Toph tried to move the ground above her. When she did, she started picking up vibrations around her. They were close.

Toph said, "I can't. It's upsetting the locals. Even if I got us out, we'd barely get any room for a teleport."

Master Chief replied, "Then we'll just need to go back through the hole we came through."

Gandalf said, "I will provide light. For all we know, Shelob may lurk in this same lair."

Master Chief said, "Alright. Ruby, Yang. Load up your weapons. Toph, keep an eye out for whatever's here and lead us back to where we started."

The group began their trek back to where they started, and Toph soon noticed vibrations around them. She said, "I can feel them. They're moving all around us. I can't even describe their shape. I'm even seeing heartbeats on the walls." She walked towards a strange design on the wall. Yang replied, "This whole thing might be one big organism." Toph said, "That can't be it. Because it's only on certain points." Master Chief activated his thermal scanner, and saw nothing, saying, "I got nothing. No heat signature."

Ruby said, "Maybe they don't have a heat signature at all."

The design in the wall started to animate as its body emerged from the wall, and a beast leapt forward, grabbing Toph and holding her close to its face. This creature was a 7- foot jet black beast with an elongated skull, spines along the back, a 7- foot tail, multi-jointed legs, four- fingered arms and no eyes. Its mouth opened; and revealed a smaller mouth inside, similar to the baby snake from earlier. The beast screeched, but was cut short by a shower of green blood erupting from its head, as a bullet cut through its skull, parting its head like the red sea. The green blood splashed on Toph's face, and it began to burn, as her skin began to singe. She screamed in agony as her flesh started to peer through the burning reaction. She dropped to the floor, grabbing her face, causing the acidic reaction that burned some of her palms off. Gandalf knelt down to protect her. More creatures began to emerge from the darkness, crawling along the wall.

Yang said, "They got acid for blood. Don't let them get close!"

Toph yelled, "You don't say!"

Gandalf illuminated the end of his staff, lighting the whole area, but un-phasing the aliens, because of no eyes. Ruby fired her sniper rapidly at them, blasting them back. One crawled over the ceiling and jumped behind her. Yang jumped down and punched it, knocking it back, then firing blasts from her gauntlets, swiss cheesing it and killing it. Gandalf said to Toph, "Can you walk?" Toph yelled, "I think so." Toph stood up, one hand over her face.

Everyone began to run, with Ruby and Yang firing at the aliens in their path. Chief pulled out his assault rifle, and fired at the aliens following close behind. Toph used her powers to cause a cave- in behind them, allowing them to escape through the hole in the surface. When they emerged, Toph sealed the way and closed it off. Master Chief called the base, and said, "Anyone at the computer? We need a teleport. We've got some intel on the foreign matter." Marco was at the computer, and responded, "Roger. Preparing for..."

A guttural clicking echoed through the deathly silence.

Marco said, "What was that? Activate your external mics."

Master Chief tilted a dial on his earpiece, allowing Marco to hear what he heard. The clicking repeated and echoed through the environment. Marco said, "I know that sound. JARVIS get me down there. Chief, activate your refractory shield for everyone. And prepare fire suppression"

Marco jumped on the teleportation pad; and warped to the group. He yelled out, "I know you're out there! We have unfinished business!"

He unsheathed his staff and held it into the air. A 7-foot humanoid air distortion appeared from the roof of one of the buildings. The distortion began to glow and form until it was a tall alien warrior, with a mask, dreadlocks, armor along the chest and back, wrist devices and netting over the stomach and legs, along with skulls along the belt. It let out a roar and jumped down, landing on one knee and both fists, looking directly at Marco. The devices on its wrists unsheathed double blades on the wrists; and prepared them to attack Marco.

Black orbs accompanied by a screech began to appear around the group and from them, the Taken spawned, led by the Taken Katara. There were Taken Covenant Elites; and Taken versions of the Hive.

Ruby yelled, "The Taken!"

Toph said, "Katara?"

Marco ordered, "This guy is mine, the Taken are yours."

Master Chief put away his assault rifle and pulled out a shotgun.

Marco and the warrior jumped towards each other, and clashed. Both the warrior's wrist blades clashed with Marco's spear. The warrior's rapid dual strikes, were blocked by Marco's spinning staff.

Ruby and Yang jumped to the Taken, Yang smashing the skull in of a Hive warrior, while Ruby shot at the Elites alongside Master Chief. Katara held her hand towards Master Chief, controlling his arm and hand holding the shotgun. She used it to aim at the incapacitated Toph. Before she could get him to fire, he dropped the gun into his free hand and aimed at Katara. Her Taken nature allowed her to blink, dodging the shotgun strike. Freed from her grasp, he grabbed the end of the shotgun and cocked it, aiming at Katara again, but Toph said, "No! That's Katara. One of my friends that was Taken." Gandalf said, "I can cure her of this plague." Gandalf held his staff towards Katara and prepared a blast of light from the end. Katara held her hand out to Gandalf, turning his arm to aim his staff another direction. Yang yelled, "We've got to stun her so Gandalf can cast the spell!"

Ruby and Yang jumped and landed next to Katara. Katara stopped them both with her power, holding them in place. Ruby yelled, "What is this?"

Katara muttered through a multi-layered voice, "Bloodbending."

She pushed them both back and threw them into walls. Toph hit the ground with her hand, and a rock formation shot Katara into the air, knocking her out as she hit the ground. Gandalf cast his spell on Katara, causing the darkness inside her to dissipate. She was unconscious, but cured of Taken infection.

Marco managed to trip up the warrior with his staff, then prepared to impale the floored creature. A shoulder gun swiveled into position next to its head, and fired a bolt of plasma into Marco's chest, knocking him unconscious. Master Chief fired his assault rifle at the warrior, but the armor blocked the bullets. One of them hit home as a green blood oozed from the warrior's stomach. It roared at the group, knowing it was outmatched, and jumped away, activating a cloaking device, turning it into a ripple in the air. It jumped onto the roof of the building, flashing two yellow eyes on its invisible mask, then disappearing.

Gandalf picked up the unconscious Katara. Master Chief radioed the Resistance, calling for a teleport, bringing them to the base with JARVIS' help.

Soon, Master Chief had gathered the other members to the computer. Toph was on a bed with bandages around her face and hands. Katara was laying next to her, unconscious and recovering from the Taking. Master Chief pulled a microchip from the back of his helmet, and inserted it into the drive of JARVIS' computer pad. Cortana appeared on screen, and started showing images of the creatures they had fought.

She said, "Ok. This is what we know. These creatures are insect-like in nature, forming hives in areas of heat and darkness. Their jet black for better camouflage in the dark, and primarily rely on smell, touch, and hearing, due to a lack of eyes. I picked up psychic signals being relayed between them, which suggests a hive mentality. They also seem to birth from human hosts, killing the host by bursting through the chest. After that, it goes away to grow for an unknown amount of time to grow into the adults. They also possess acid for blood, which is highly pressurized in the body. Any close range shots can horribly damage anyone close, with a spray of the highly damaging acid. Toph is still recovering from the effects. We also found opened eggs, which could suggest something comes from the eggs to implant the babies in a human host. And another creature that creates the eggs. Both of which we haven't seen yet."

Aang was sitting next to Toph and Katara. He was ecstatic that Katara was ok and alive. Marco came to him to talk to him.

Aang said, "Marco. You ok?"

Marco said, "I wanted to talk to you. I finally came face to face with the thing that killed my parents."

"What happened?"

Marco replied, "We fought. But that thing has this level of training and skill I don't even come close to, he owned me, and placed a fiery shot right on my chest. And I was out."

Aang said, "That's terrible."

Marco said, "That's what I wanted to come talk to you about. I want to learn how to bend the elements."

"What?"

"You know. How you use fire and water. Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Marco. That's not something I can just teach you. Where I'm from only one person in the world can bend all four of the elements. And even then, I had to learn how to bend each one. I'm not a teacher."

"I just want to be stronger. Do you know what that's like? Feeling like you'll never be strong enough to protect the people you care about?"

Aang looked down at Katara and said, "Yeah. I know what that's like. But I can't help you. I'm sorry."

An alarm was activated as JARVIS said, "Alert. Two dark signatures detected. Female."

Ruby said, "I'll go. Is anyone coming with?"

Yang said, "Wait up, sis."

The two teleported out to the location of the dark signatures. They both wore blank white smiling lady masks, and wore black dresses with black hoods, but armed with different weapons. Ruby and Yang arrived to find them wandering about, looking for chaos to spread. Yang yelled, "Hey!" Both turned behind to see the two of them, weapons drawn. One pulled out a fencing sword with rotating capsule in the hilt. The other pulled a sword with the handle tied to her arm via rope. They both charged at Ruby and Yang. Yang clashed with the one with the fencing sword while Ruby clashed with the one with the roped sword.

Yang dodged the multiple sword swings, grabbing her arm with her bare hand. Yang smashed the lady with her shotgun gauntlet, blasting off the mask of the lady, seeing the lady's face. Yang looked surprised as she shouted out the lady's name, "Weiss?!"

Ruby was attacking the other lady. Ruby jumped over the sword swing, firing her sniper into the stomach, which was blocked by a magical aura around the lady. She swung her scythe into the lady's face, breaking her mask off, finding out who it is. Ruby shouted, "Blake?!"

Both Weiss and Blake delivered back kicks into Yang and Ruby's stomachs. Ruby said, "What's going on? I thought they were dead!"

Weiss and Blake jumped over each other and attempted to stab Yang and Ruby. They both jumped out of the way and landed beside Weiss and Blake. Blake's sword collapsed downwards, turning into a pistol, and firing it at Ruby. Weiss rotated the capsule inside the hilt of her sword, turning it to a red glow, then began shooting fireballs from the edge, by swinging at the air, firing at Yang. Both Ruby and Yang jumped towards Weiss and Blake, but the two disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

Ruby radioed JARVIS, "JARVIS. Bring us in."

When the two arrived, they told everyone what was going on. Yang said, "Their names are Weiss and Blake. They were our friends before the High Ruler attacked. When he did, they were inside a building that got destroyed, so we thought they were dead. But I guess the High Ruler has turned them into his soldiers."

Pearl asked, "Why didn't he Take them? They most likely aren't immune."

Goku asked, "What do you mean Take them?"

Gandalf explained, "My dear boy. The High Ruler has recently unlocked a powerful dark magic. It allows him to take the willpower of others, and turn them into his dark army. I am the only one who can cure this affliction and am immune to its power. They are not bound by terrestrial constraints."

Master Chief added, "But they can be constrained by terrestrial bullets."

Ruby said, "For whatever reason, they're not Taken and working with him for some reason."

Goku replied, "We can get them back. Soon."

 _ **High Ruler Fortress**_

Weiss and Blake were kneeling at the feet of the High Ruler. Weiss said, "Master. Our scouting mission was a disaster. Both of our identities were revealed."

Blake continued, "And with that knowledge, the Resistance will have no trouble finding us."

The High Ruler responded, "Thank you for your report. Return to your quarters until further instruction."

Both of them stood up, placed their fists together and walked behind the High Ruler's throne. He suddenly heard a beeping on his gauntlet. He pressed a button on his wrist and a hologram screen showing a one-eyed Decepticon soldier appeared. The High Ruler said, "Shockwave. What is it?" Shockwave replied, "We found it. We've placed it in secure case, to prevent it from affecting us." The High Ruler said, "Excellent work, Shockwave. Bring it back to...no. Plant it on a convoy, and have one of the humans in the camps make an anonymous call to them. I want to see what this can truly do to these people."

Shockwave nodded and said, "As you wish. May I ask, with Sauron gone, whose your new second in command?"

The High Ruler explained, "I've given the job to the Arbiter. He is currently overseeing capture of the Xenomorphs in Paris."

Shockwave said, "I see. Perhaps I can have some for biological experimentation? Perhaps I can cross breed them with the Zerg to create new monsters to aid in our efforts."

The High Ruler replied, "Very well. You can see them for experimentation."

Shockwave said, "Thank you, Master."

The holograph line terminated.


	6. Episode 6: Coon and Friends

_**South Park, Colorado**_

In the basement of a suburban house, 8 young kids dressed in superhero were sitting around a table, with the words _Coon and Friends_ written on the table. One was wearing a raccoon costume. This was The Coon. Another was wearing a kite on his back. This was The Human Kite. The third member had googles and tools on his belt. This was Toolshed. The fourth member was wearing a hood with a question mark on his suit. This was Mysterion. The fifth member was a black kid wearing tupperware on his body. This was Tupperware. The sixth member was wearing a head band with ragged hair. This was Wonder Tweek. The seventh member was dressed as a mosquito. This was Mosquito. The final member was wearing a hood with the letter "S" on it. This was Super-Craig.

The Coon was standing in front of a blackboard with movie titles pasted in a specific order. He said, "Alright. Let's go through the plan one more time. First, we have the Coon movie. Then the Coon and Super-Craig movie. Then we have the Human Kite movie. Then the Coon and Kite movie where will put Mysterion in."

Mysterion asked, "How come I don't get my own thing?"

The Coon said, "You have your own thing. You've got the netflix series."

Super-Craig said, "He's saying he doesn't get his own movie."

Suddenly, an electrical rift began tearing through the top of the table. The eight kids began getting pulled into the portal, completely disappearing into the rift. When they disappeared, the portal closed. All eight of them flew threw the rift screaming in fear at what was happening.

Human-Kite said, "What the hell is happening?!"

Electricity from the rift began to hit them, empowering them with a strange new energy.

Suddenly, the rift sent them to a new world. One that was the crumbling to the ground, with blackened skies, broken buildings and skeletons on the roads. Toolshed asked, "Where are we?"

Mosquito said through a nasally voice, "We have to figure out how to get home."

Wonder Tweek said, "Let's see if we can find someone who'll tell us what's going on."

As the eight of them were walking they took in the somber scenery, observing the scenery. The Coon commented, "It looks like some serious shit went down here."

A small rumble began to move the earth. Out of the ground burst a raptor like creature. It had legs and arms akin to a raptor, with an extra pair of arms arching over its shoulders. More of them began to break from the ground, hissing and screeching. The creatures began to surround the group. The Human-Kite began grabbing his eyes covering them in pain. Toolshed said, "Kyle! What's wrong with your eyes?" The Coon replied, "It's this world. It's rejecting his Jewish eyes!"

Kyle shouted, "Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!" Two red beams of energy flew from his eyes, incinerating the monsters in front of him. Cartman said, "Dude! Why the hell didn't you tell me Jewish people can do that!" Kyle replied, "We can't!"

"Oh great. Jews suck again."

Another one of the monsters jumped at Cartman. His eyes widened as he pushed his clawed hand forward, jamming it into the creature's skull. Blood sprayed from its head, prompting a devilish smile from Cartman. Kyle shouted, "Everyone duck!" Everyone ducked down as Kyle fired the lasers from his eyes, spinning around, cutting apart every monster around him in a wicked fury. When he finished, every alien fell in half. Cartman started singing, _Na na na na na na, we just kicked your asses. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ Kyle said, "I kicked their asses, fatass!" Cartman said, "Nu uh! I totally stabbed this dude in the head. So I win!"

"Shut your mouth before I laser-eye your ass!"

"Fuck you, Kyle!"

Mysterion got in between them. "You guys. This isn't getting us anywhere. We have to find out where we are, and how to get home. And maybe why Kyle is shooting lasers out of his eyes."

A voice echoed in the shadows, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The dark fog around them gathered together to form a tall, armored figure in a cape with silver crown and a skull mask.

Toolshed asked, "Who are you?"

The shadowy figure responded, "I am the High Ruler. Welcome to my world."

Cartman asked, "What the fuck are you talking about, douchebag?"

The High Ruler looked at Cartman and said, "You would do well to mind your tongue if you want to keep that sack of fat you call a body."

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned, asshole!"

The High Ruler smacked Cartman in the stomach, causing a ripple on his stomach. "Bones don't jiggle.", he commented. Cartman replied, "Fuck you you cock-sucking..."

The High Ruler tapped Cartman on his forehead, causing him to fall the ground unconscious. "God, that kid is annoying."

The Mosquito asked, "Are you the one who brought us here?"

The High Ruler said, "Well...yes and no. Come with me, and I'll explain."

The High Ruler summoned a fog that surrounded them, including the unconscious Cartman and they disappeared. They appeared inside the temple of the High Ruler. Cartman came to, and saw the technologically shifting temple around him.

Wonder Tweek twitched and looked up asking, "What is this place? I-I-I-Is this your place?"

The High Ruler explained, "You're in a different dimension."

The eight of them were silent for several seconds before Toolshed said, "What?"

The High Ruler continued, "I have built a portal, which allows me to go to any dimension I please. But it's malfunctioning. It's causing random rifts to open. One of them pulled you into this world. It also caused an electrical discharge that gave you each powers based on what you wanted them to be. Until my device is repaired, you're stuck here. Until then, maybe you can help me."

Tupperware asked, "What do you need help with? Those weird raptor things that attacked us earlier?"

The High Ruler said, "Oh no. Something far worse."

Cartman said, "How do we know we can trust you? You fucking knocked me out earlier!"

The High Ruler raised a box marked KFC on the top from his cape and said, "I have KFC."

"Aw, fucking sweet dude!"

The High Ruler threw the box on the ground in front of Cartman, and he tore it open engorging himself on the fried chicken.

Mysterion asked, "How the hell did you know he likes KFC?"

The High Ruler said, "Oh. I know lots of things. Lots of things. For example, you, Mysterion are named Kenny and you can't die, Cartman's a psychopath, Toolshed's name is Stan and his father's an idiot, Kyle is jewish, unbearably preachy and his mom's a big fat bitch as told through music, Wonder Tweek, or Tweek, may or may not be on drugs, Tupperware is named Token Black, and might be the only black child in South Park, Colorado, and also the richest, Craig has a particular interest in the middle finger, and Clyde just kind of exists."

Cartman said, "Ok, you fucking stalker!"

The High Ruler said, "I can knock you out again. Or take away the KFC, but I'm in a good mood. Now let me explain my situation."

He opened a scrying portal showing battles from the past to help his explanation.

"I am the ruler of this world. It's king. While there are those who support my leadership, there are those who prefer the word, 'dictator.' So comes to mind the Resistance. A legion of those who seek to disassemble my rule. They've been only getting stronger, and I'm looking for all the help I can to beat them.

Stan said, "How can we help?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use your powers. With them, you can compete with the Resistance's strongest champions. Cartman has enhanced agility and reflexes, Kyle can fly and shoot lasers, Stan has control over and tool or electrical technology, Kenny has mastery over martial arts, Clyde can drain the life of anyone he can fly to catch, Craig can withstand a nuclear bomb and hit just as hard, Token has a number of mechanics and machinery, and Wonder Tweek can control the very elements along with speed."

Cartman said, "Hey! How come I don't get the cool powers?!"

The High Ruler reached into his cape, and pulled a Desert Eagle from a slot on his leg. He aimed it at Cartman. His eyes widened and he jumped to the side, dodging the coming bullet. The High Ruler continued unloading the ammo from his pistol as Cartman kept jump flipping to dodge the bullets. The High Ruler ceased fire when the pistol was empty. Cartman had managed to dodge every bullet.

The High Ruler said, "See? You can dodge bullets. Nobody else here can do that."

Cartman began laughing and sang to the rest of the group, _Na na na na na na! I can dodge bullets! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

 ** _Later..._**

The eight of them were in a large cylindrical room. In an observation deck the High Ruler was standing with Azula. He explained to her, "These are our new recruits. I want you to oversee their training. I have to oversee Shockwave's hybrid experiments." Azula said, "As you wish."

While the group was waiting, Kyle was beginning to get suspicious. He said to everyone, "You guys. Does anyone think it's a little weird that this guy knew everything about us?" Kenny replied, "Yeah. I'm glad I'm not the only one who was creeped out by that." Stan said, "Do you think he's lying?" Kyle replied, "Maybe. I don't want to jump to anything, but we should keep our eyes on him."

Azula walked into the training room. Cartman asked, "Who is this bitch?"

Azula responded, "I am Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation. I have been..."

Cartman interrupted, "If you're a princess, where's your crown?"

Azula continued, "I have been tasked..."

Cartman continued, "Cause last time I checked, a princess is supposed to have better hair."

Azula finally turned to Cartman and said, "How dare you insult me!"

Cartman replied, "How dare you insult me with that outfit!"

Azula replied, "I'm not going to take this from a kid people would believe is a flying bison in my world!"

Cartman yelled, "I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

Craig finally intervened, telling Cartman, "Dude. Just chill out and let her do her job."

Azula said, "Thank you."

She looked up at an Elite in the observation deck at a console. She said to it, "Pull up files on the Resistance Members."

The Elite activated the console, and the room went dark. A hologram projection of each Resistance member was activated. Azula explained, "These are replicas of the Resistance members. You will practice fighting them, learning their moves and practicing your abilities. When you beat the holograms, you'll be ready for the real thing."

Azula walked out of the room as the door closed behind her.

Clyde said, "This doesn't sound like a good idea. There's eight of us and like 15 of them."

Kyle said, "Wait a minute. Aren't those two Aragorn and Gandalf? What the hell are they doing here?"

Tweek yelled, "Really?! But I thought they were movie characters. Are we in a movie?! Can we get home?"

Stan said, "Shut up Tweek! You know, that guy might be right. How do we know you're not on drugs?"

Kyle said, "Seriously. Half of these people I'm pretty sure I've seen in movies or video games. This might be some sort of pocket dimension with all sorts of fictional characters like Imagination Land."

Cartman responded, "Except the guy that brought us there was a pedophile and the guy who brought us here is just creepy."

Azula began speaking over a loudspeaker from the Observation room. "Enough small talk. These holograms hit and act like the Resistance heroes. Use this to learn their abilities, fighting styles, and battle synergy. Begin."

Mysterion asked, "You're not even going to tell us how to fight them?"

Azula said, "I believe in learning on the job."

Azula pressed a button on the console in front of her. The holograms of the Resistance sparked to life and began attacking the kids. The hologram of Aragorn drew his sword and swung it on Cartman. Cartman began trying to jump back, dodging the swings. Holo-Goku charged up and caused his hair to spike up yellow. He flew into the air and started firing energy blasts from his hands.

Kyle said, "That's Goku! Clyde. With me."

Clyde and Kyle flew into the air and flew at Goku. Kyle fired his eye lasers, which the Holo-Goku blocked. Clyde stabbed Goku in the shoulder, sucking the energy out of him. Goku did a pulse wave that knocked them both back. Kenny was fighting the hologram versions Marco and Star. Holo-Marco swung his spear down on Kenny, which he dodged. He ran up the grounded spear, and flip kicked Marco. This flip allowed him to dodge Star's energy blast. When he landed on the ground he kicked the Star hologram in the leg, putting her in a kneeling stance, then kicked her in the head. Token transformed his hand into a blaster and shot it at the hologram of Master Chief, blasting him into a wall.

While the fight was going on, the High Ruler walked to the science station of his temple. The alien creatures that had attacked the boys were being held in a glass containment next to the xenomorphs in other glass containers. These containers were in a laboratory with a window. Shockwave was looking inside remotely manipulating robot arms to drain samples of the creatures' blood. He moved to the next room where, new monsters were formed. They were the same as the creatures but with xenomorph black spines and sharp tails, along with head adornments of a xenomorph but the eyes of the previous creature. The High Ruler approached Shockwave and said, "How are the hybrid experiments coming along?" Shockwave replied, "Not well. The creatures have birthed nicely, with zerglings having acidic blood and xenomorph extremities. But they seem to still be drawn to another source, failing to listen to commands." The High Ruler explained, "The xenomorph in them still searches for the Queen. The only way these hybrids will work is if we obtain the Queen."

The High Ruler pulled out a wrist device and contacted the now half robot Arbiter. He said, "Arbiter. What is the status of the operation."

The Arbiter gave his report, "We are still finding more of the xenomorphs, but we found a new section. We're traveling deeper inside."

The High Ruler said, "You will come across the Queen after some time. Do not kill the Queen. You are to use non lethal blasters and stun guns only, and bring it to me alive. I'll send Locust grenadiers for support."

The Arbiter said, "Yes sir."

The Arbiter closed the line. Several minutes later, four humanoid soldiers with white scales, spiked helmets and sharpened teeth. They pulled out rifles made of scrap metal and steel. One of them spoke in a grizzled, gravely voice, "We are the Locust sent to aid you in capturing the Queen."

The Arbiter said, "Excellent. On me."

The Arbiter took the Locust soldiers down into the hive. On the way they passed other Elites carrying unconscious xenomorphs with darts on the arms into the open. They came across a large wall of xenomorph flesh. The Arbiter said, "This wasn't here before. The xenomorphs placed this here to defend their Queen. Create a tunnel. Switch to non-lethal rounds. The High Ruler wants it alive."

The Locust dropped the magazines from their rifles and replaced them with magazines loaded with tranquilizer darts. They stowed their rifles on their back then began hitting the ground, digging and creating a tunnel through the ground. The Arbiter crawled through the tunnel behind them until it curved up, reaching the other side. The Locust burst from the ground with the Arbiter following. He pulled a disk from a slot in his armor and pressed it, causing it to expand and transform into his personal blaster. He turned a dial on the side towards him, lowering the power. They looked up and saw a gigantic xenomorph. The head was a gigantic crest frill, it had spikes on its back, and was at least 40 feet tall. It was attached to a massive tube that was continuously laying eggs. It slowly tilted its head up and its mouth opened as it quietly hissed. The Arbiter and the Locust prepared their weapons. The Queen tore free from its tube and landed on the ground. It screeched and charged. The Arbiter yelled, "Fire!" The Locust fired their darts into the Queen, which bounced and broke when they hit the crest over her head. She rammed into one of the soldiers and crushed them against a wall. Her tail shot out and impaled another soldier. When she rolled back from the head ram she stomped on the third soldier and grabbed the fourth in her claws drawing him close and opening her mouth. In an instant an inner mouth shot into the soldier's head, killing him instantly. The Arbiter jumped back into the whole the Locust dug and jumped to the other side. He immediately opened his wrist device to contact the High Ruler. The High Ruler answered, "It's been 8 minutes. What happened that requires a report in 8 minutes?" The Arbiter said, "Our intel was...inconsistent with the reality of the situation."

"Elaborate."

"This Queen was much larger than the intel indicated. Faster. The intel said the Queen was 20 feet tall. This was 40 feet tall at least."

The High Ruler tilted his head slightly and said, "Twice as tall? I never thought it was possible. This is an Empress. These are the larger and more powerful of the xenomorph castes. We'll need something with a little bit more punch to beat her."

The Arbiter said, "What if we send our new recruits? The young children from South Park."

The High Ruler stood silent for a moment. Then he spoke..."That's an excellent idea. Return to base. I'll bring them together. And take Azula with you too. We need all the bodies we can throw at the Empress."

The Arbiter said, "As you wish. I will return shortly."

 _ **Temple**_

The kids were gathered together in front of the High Ruler. He said, "Azula told me your simulation scores were very impressive for your first attempt. You are ready for your first mission."

Stan asked, "What do you want us to do?"

The High Ruler waved his hand and the walls shifted revealing holographic cameras. They began creating a holographic image of the Empress.

"This is a Xenomorph Empress. Fast, brutal, and remorseless. On her own she commands a swarm of Xenomorph drones and warriors. I want that swarm. I control the Queen, I control the Xenomorphs. Your mission is simple. Incapacitate and capture the Queen. Alive. I'm transferring you to the Arbiter. What he says goes. Take it from here."

The Arbiter walked forward and started. "This Empress carries a heavily armored crest over its head, acidic blood and a sharpened tail that can act on its own."

Kyle said, "You expect us to bring in that thing alive?!"

The High Ruler said, "I expect you to follow instructions. You have powers. Use them."

Cartman spoke up, "Excuse me. I am the Coon, and as head leader of Coon and Friends having the coolest powers, I want to take it by myself."

Kyle walked up to him and said, "Quit hogging the spotlight! You get within 10 feet of that thing she'll tear your ass to pieces!"

"Oh, I'm sorry which one of us can dodge bullets and is the Coon? Not you Kyle!"

"Shut your mouth! 20 minutes ago I saved your fat-ass!"

"Oh you want to fight? I can kick your ass anytime, anywhere!"

The High Ruler leaned towards the Arbiter and said, "Just a heads up, this might be your entire walk through the hive."

The Arbiter said, "I've dealt with rifts in my battalions. This is no different."

Kyle hit Cartman in the face, to which Cartman begins crying loudly.

The Arbiter said to the High Ruler, "Perhaps a little different."

Cartman began shouting, "Mom!"

The Arbiter said, "A lot different."

The High Ruler said, "Get them in line."

The Arbiter said, "It seems the large one is the instigator of the fight. I may have to remove him if we are to get anywhere."

The High Ruler said, "Do what you must. Before I leave, is the convoy ready to ship out with our package?"

The Arbiter said, "Soon. I kept it at a strength that would be convincing, but beatable. All mechanicals. Scarabs, Decepticon drones, and remotely controlled Banshees. Easily replaceable."

"Excellent. I seem to have made the right choice in second-in-command."

"I am proud to be living up to your expectations master."

"Now complete this mission."

The High Ruler faded into a black mist.

The Arbiter walked up to the quarreling boys and grabbed the both of them by the backs of their shirts, hoisting them in the air. He said, "I will not tolerate your petty squabbles. The Coon will stay behind."

Cartman shouted, "What?!"

"You are the center of conflict in this group. The effective decision is to remove you in order to form a more secure team."

Cartman yelled, "You can't fucking do this to me, man! This team sucks with out the Coon!"

The Arbiter said, "I'm sorry, but until further notice, I'm benching the Coon. Guards!"

Two Decepticon soldiers walked in from the entrance. They reached down and picked up Cartman by his arms. He was kicking and screaming, "Hey! Put me down assholes! You're gonna regret this!"

The Decepticons dragged Cartman to the deeper working of the temple.

Kyle asked, "Where are they taking him?"

The Arbiter said, "He's being put in the Barracks where he'll be kept until further notice. I assume since the Coon is gone you'll be changing the name of your group?"

Kenny spoke up and said, "No thanks. I like keeping the name because I know it pisses Cartman off, which I find hilarious!"

"Very well. Now we can view this information uninter-"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Azula shouted from the other side of the Decepticons. When the Arbiter saw this he whispered to himself, "Great Forerunners give me strength." She shot blue fire from her hands propelling herself forward until she landed on the middle of the group. She proclaimed, "The High Ruler has tasked me in helping you defeat the Empress. Seeing as how I am the more gifted combat strategist, I will take the lead."

Stan objected, "I thought the Arbiter was taking the lead on this one."

Tweek yelled, "Does it matter?! Can we just focus on killing the Empress, if we can kill it?"

Kyle said, "Of course it matters. I don't want to fuck this up and have that creep dressed like the goth kids to be breathing down my neck!"

Mysterion said, "I think we should follow the Arbiter's lead. The High Ruler put him in charge."

Craig said, "I agree."

The Arbiter chimed in, "If you're done debating, we have a mission to complete."

The Arbiter activated his wrist communicator and said, "This is the Arbiter requesting Phantom pickup."

A massive ship landed in front of the temple. The group boarded the ship as it took off to the hive.

Cartman was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He said to himself, "Goddammit! This was my team. That should be me kicking ass in there! I'm the goddamn Coon!"

The High Ruler knocked on the door. He opened the slot on the top of the door and put a box of KFC through the slot. Cartman said, "What is that?"

"It's a box of KFC, moron."

Cartman asked, "Why?"

The High Ruler said, "I pitied you. I was small. And chubby, with a warped sense of reality like you once."

Cartman yelled, "I'm not chubby, you black asshole!"

The High Ruler replied, "I can take the KFC away."

"No. NO!"

Cartman tore open the box and began munching on the chicken inside. While he was doing that, the High Ruler used a wrist communicator to call the Arbiter. "Arbiter. What is the status of the Empress?"

The Arbiter said, "We've arrived in the Hive, and are heading down to eliminate her. The rest of the Hive and Elite soldiers are working on xenomorph capture."

The High Ruler said, "Excellent. Contact me when the Queen is defeated. I can send a Brumak and an Ultralisk to you for pick up."

The Arbiter said, "Yes sir."

The Arbiter closed the line.

Kyle asked, "So, how the hell did you end up working for the High Ruler?"

The Arbiter explained, "Long story. I was of a proud army known as the Covenant. As the Arbiter I was the general and disgraced commander of the army controlled under the High Prophets of Regret, Mercy, and Truth. When given the title of 'Arbiter' you have lost your honor and give up your free will to your superior. That happened to me. One day, on our super carrier, a stranger in black cloak with the voice of darkness and devious charisma boarded our ship. He said that he was looking for an army on a campaign of retribution. The Prophets laughed him off and sent me to defeat him. Three blows, and I was defeated. He killed the Prophets and inserted himself as our leader. We couldn't stop him, as not only was he stronger than all of us, but as our new leader, we couldn't fight him. But he earned our compliance and respect, when he lead an attack on our enemies, the UNSC. We defeated them but some managed to escape to Earth to warn of our impending attack. Nevertheless, after a victory we spent years trying to achieve that the High Ruler achieved in a day, we accepted him as our leader."

The Arbiter bumped into the wall, not looking where he was going. He said, "This is it. Here's the plan..."

He began drawing a circle in the sand, with an X representing the Empress and lines representing everyone else.

"The Empress is here. When we attack, Kyle will use his laser vision to force it towards the walls and suppress it, thus preventing its use of a tail. Token will use a pheromone spray to disrupt her vision, Azula will use her fire bending to keep it one place so we can hit it, Clyde will use his life-drain to weaken it as we fight it, Mysterion will deal with any drones that try to ambush us, Stan will drill out its feet to cripple it, Craig will strike its face while its grounded and agitate it to lower its focus, and Tweek will use his speed to contain Azula's fire in a single circle. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Kyle, Craig. Hit the wall."

Kyle lasered a circle into the wall and Craig punched it to pieces. There stood the Empress, ready for them. They charged into the room. She charged her head forward and they scattered. Kyle and Clyde flew around her, with Kyle pecking with laser shots. Clyde attached his nose to the Empress and began draining her energy. She swung her tail at Azula, who jumped-flipped over the tail swing, engaging streams of flame that forced the Empress back towards the wall. She screeched and two alien soldiers came from the walls. Mysterion tackled one holding it in a headlock. He stepped on the tail of the other one, broke the neck of the one in a headlock, then jumped to kick the other one in the back. Stan slid under the Empress' leg and used his handheld drill to pierce her ankle twice. Craig started flipping her off, causing her to crawl after him. He punched her in the face to throw her back. Tweek ran around The Arbiter fired his plasma blaster into her back causing her to stumble into the wall. She let out a massive screech, that stunned everyone around her. She swung her tail in a helicopter strike that sent them all in different directions, and threw Clyde off her back. She grabbed Kyle and Stan in her claws and opened her mouth, preparing the mouth inside to kill them both. Suddenly, she felt a piercing in her back. Cartman was on her back, grabbing her back with his claws. She dropped Kyle and Stan to reach behind her and grab Cartman. The Arbiter recovered and began firing his plasma gun at the Empress forcing her backwards. Token turned his hand into a stun blaster and shot an energy pulse that brought the Empress to the ground, unconscious.

The Arbiter said, "Excellent work. We've brought her down." He activated his wrist communicator to contact the High Ruler. He said, "Mission accomplished. The Empress has been rendered unconscious. We need a Brumak and Ultralisk for pickup. But the Coon has escaped his grounding. He saved us."

The High Ruler said, "Affirmative. Sending Brumak and Ultralisk. I'd advise some commendation for the Coon, seeing as how he saved your lives and was left behind."

The Arbiter said, "Yes sir."

Cartman was talking to Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Token, Tweek, Clyde, and Craig.

Cartman said, "I already know what you're gonna say, Kyle. 'I shouldn't have come and I'm a fatass and..."

Kyle said, "Thanks, Cartman."

Cartman was silent for a minute and then said, "What?"

Stan said, "Seriously dude. You saved our asses in there man. Thank you."

Cartman was a little taken back, but he replied, "You're welcome."

Kenny said, "Yeah. Thanks. But, how'd you get out?"

Cartman said, "The High Ruler accidentally left my room's door open."

The ground to rumble as two monsters burst from the ground. One was a bipedal ape creature with white reptilian scales. It had sharp teeth and mechanical pieces over its body that turned to robotic arms. This was a Brumak. With it was a quadrupedal alien beast with a giant frill and giant blades connected to its chest that it used as a pair of arms. This was the Ultralisk. The Brumak's tech arms grabbed the Empress front half while the Ultralisk picked up legs with its frill and carried the tail with its arms.

 _ **High Ruler Temple**_

The High Ruler and the Arbiter had brought the Empress to a giant room. Inside they attached the Empress to a set of braces around its neck, arms, and legs. Energy beams connected the braces to slots in the wall, preventing the monster from moving. It awoke and tried to attack them, but the beams held her back.

The High Ruler said, "You've done well. This gets us much closer to our goal."

The Arbiter said, "Thank you for your appreciation."

"It's why I chose you. I would've chosen Azula, but you and I both know how overconfident she gets. That's what led to her downfall."

Kenny and Kyle were watching the High Ruler string up the Empress. Kyle said, "Something seems off here, dude."

Kenny asked, "What do you mean?"

Kyle said, "Cartman said the High Ruler left his cell open and that's how he escaped. But look at them. All these cells need a finger print and number code. And this guy seems to be way too smart to make a mistake like that."

Kenny asked, "You think he's hiding something?"

"Maybe. But we need proof, because if we're wrong we could screw ourselves and get thrown to those creatures out there. Or if we're right, he can just kill all of us."

Kenny asked, "Should we poke around?"

Kyle said,"Just keep an ear to the ground and see if you notice anything. And keep this between you and me. I don't want to drag everyone else in just yet."

"Okay. On it."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Marco, Ruby, and Aragorn were sitting in a dark room. Holograms of Taken Elites and Zerglings began to form around them and attack them. A zergling jumped towards Aragorn who pulled out his sword to stab it in the stomach. The hologram promptly dissipated. Marco threw his spear into the head of a Taken Elite. He jumped forward, tackling the Elite and pulling the spear from his head. Ruby flipped over him, firing three shots from her sniper-scyhte, killing two Elites and a Zergling. A taken elite jumped up and grabbed her, slamming her to the ground. She immediately pulled her sniper scythe to try to shoot it, but it immediately dodged to the side. Aragorn and Marco stabbed it from both sides. A hologram of Marco's adversary, the alien hunter appeared alongside holograms of Weiss and Blake. The hunter began firing blasts from its shoulder gun at Marco. He jumped to the side to evade them and threw his spear at it. The spear stabbed into the hunter's shoulder, causing it to roar in pain. As it was trying to pull it out of its shoulder, Marco kicked out its leg, sending it kneeling then did a backflip kick, kicking off the mask. Because the Resistance didn't have any information on the hunter's face, it was simply blank space, causing the hologram to dissipate. While this happened, Aragorn was taking on the hologram of Blake. Blake jumped over Aragorn, leaving behind a copy of herself that Aragorn attacked that disappeared as he struck it. The real hologram of Blake landed behind him and slashed through him with her sword. As she jumped back to attack him he set up his sword causing her to impale herself on it. During both fights, Ruby charged to the hologram of Weiss. Weiss created a magic shield in front of herself to block it. Then she pushed the shield forward to throw Ruby into the wall. She pressed off the wall and jumped to the ceiling firing at Weiss, who created an energy shield and from it, energy blasts of ice and fire emerged from it and hit Ruby, knocking her off the ceiling. Marco was forced to take on Weiss and Blake, but they dissipated as JARVIS' voice echoed in the room, "Simulation terminated by order of Star."

Lights in the room began to turn on revealing a window in one of the walls next to a door. In the window, Star was looking in talking into a microphone which Marco could hear over the loudspeakers. Marco said, "Come on, Star! I could've taken them!" Star said, "Just to be safe, Marco! This is the first time we've tried these new solid hardlight photon holograms, I didn't want you to get hurt. We've got a priority one mission coming in. High Value Package being moved via convoy."

Marco said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Ruby stood back up and said, "If I can't even beat a hologram of Weiss, how am I supposed to beat Weiss in real life?"

Marco said, "We can come back later and try again. I want to get better. We might be able to stop them and bring them back to normal if we work together."

Aragorn stood back up and said, "Swinging this sword is too slow. I need to be faster. Maybe I could find one of the Elite's weapons. They seem much lighter and more practical than the broadsword."

Later, the Resistance members were gathered around the JARVIS screen. The screen started showing a convoy of eight massive four legged spider walkers, twenty flying covenant space ships and thirty Decepticon soldier drones. Master Chief explained, "We've got a high priority mission. The High Ruler's forces have found some sort of Macguffin. We don't know what it is, but the High Ruler invested a lot of resources to have it transported to an undisclosed research lab to test it's power. If it's vital to his plan we need to get our hands on it." Garnet continued, "I want our best players on this one. Aang, Toph, Katara, Goku, Star, Amethyst, Yang, and I are going in. We'll teleport down in front of the cargo, and engage it. We know one of the Scarabs has our package so we'll search each one, and when we find it, call it out. We can't stay long so when you got it, call it out immediately so we can get out of there."

The convoy was making its way through a dilapidated city. One of the Decepticon drones was communicating with the High Ruler via wrist communicator. He said, "We're moving through one of the Earth cities, but no sign of the Resistance. What happens if they don't take the bait?" The High Ruler responded, "They will. If they know it's something I need they won't let me have it. Continue on your course."

"Yes sir."

Aang, Toph, Katara, Goku, Star, Amethyst, Yang, and Garnet appeared on the rooftops. Amethyst looked down and whispered in her earpiece, "Why doesn't Tails just scan them and tell us which one it's in?"

Tails replied, "I have been but I'm not picking up anything. You're going in blind on this one."

Garnet said, "On my signal, we go. Goku, can you take out the flyers for us?"

Goku nodded. When the convoy was directly under them, Garnet said, "Now!"

All of them dropped down. Garnet crushed her gauntlet on top of one of the Decepticons. Amethyst wrapped her whip around the neck of another Decepticon, turning her robotic arm into a cannon. She fired at three others, killing them and jumped back, pulling the soldier to the ground. Toph created a rock formation under its head, knocking it off. Goku powered up, turning his hair yellow and causing it to stand up. He fired energy blasts from his hands at the circling banshees. Some of the banshees pulled evasive maneuvers to avoid the blasts. Katara unleashed a blast of water and ran it through the machinery of a Decepticon, causing its systems to short out. Star shouted, "Starlight drill strike!" Starlight beams morphed around her to form a drill. She drilled into the center of one of the Scarabs, entering the multi-legged behemoth. She realized nobody was inside. She signaled the rest. "Guys. There's nobody inside these things." Toph said, "Just makes our job easier." She created a rock formation under another Scarab, impaling it. She retracted the rock, causing the Scarab to fall to the ground. She jumped over the top inside the hole she had created, checking inside. She said, "Nothing here." Star asked, "How can you tell?" Garnet said, "Amethyst! Fuse with me!" Amethyst and Garnet leapt towards each other and fused with each other into a ball of light. The light soon solidified into a four armed giant called Sugilite. She wore a purple/black suit with Amethyst's leg. One of the arms was Amethyst's robot arm, expanded to fit the fused body. She had five eyes covered by an expanded visor and black hair that was incredibly long. She pulled out Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gauntlets and fused them together into a massive flail. She smashed one of the scarabs into metallic scraps, and inside she saw a briefcase, somehow undamaged. She shouted, "I've got something! Tails! Get us out of here!"

Tails activated a teleport and brought them back. One of the remaining Decepticon soldiers and contacted the High Ruler saying, "They got away with the device." The High Ruler said, "Excellent work return to base. The trojan horse is in and now it will kill their kingdom from the inside."

 _ **Temple**_

Kyle was walking through the halls of the temple. He walked past a slightly open door and overheard Shockwave recording a vocal note. He said, "Log date: Cycle 313. Test subject hybrids have been failing recently and the binding process is becoming unstable. Subjects destabilize after several hours and that time frame is shortening. I'm preparing to tell the High Ruler that we need some sort of chemical enzyme that prevents the chemical from breaking apart."

One of the hybrid aliens jumped to attack the glass with features that Kyle recognized from the creatures that attacked him before. He gasped, which Shockwave heard. He turned around, but Kyle ducked back and ran. After a few seconds he ran into Kenny. Kenny asked, "What's the matter with you? Did you find something?"

"The High Ruler has been lying. He's responsible for the monsters that attacked us when we got here!"

Kenny said, "Now we take this to everyone else."

 _ **Later...**_

Kyle and Kenny were talking about what Kyle saw with the rest of the group in one of the dormitories. Stan said, "How did you even see this?" Kyle said, "I was just walking and heard that Shockwave guy talking about those monsters."

Twitch shouted, "I knew it! I knew he was crazy!" Kenny said, "Shut up! We don't know if he's crazy, we just know he's responsible for those monsters."

Clyde asked, "I don't know. This all sounds a little sketchy to me." Craig said, "Yeah. Same here." Token replied, "I knew something was off with that guy. He literally has evil written all over him."

Cartman asked, "Because he's black?"

Token said, "Yes. I mean no. I mean... Goddammit, Cartman!"

Stan said, "What do we do? Do we just leave?"

Cartman yelled, "You guys actually believe this story. It's so obvious Kyle made it up!"

Kyle said, "Why would I make it up?"

Cartman said, "Same reason Token said. You've been suspicious of this place since day 1!"

"You only like it here because he gave your fat-ass KFC!"

"You want to go?! You want to go?! I can kick your ass!"

The door flew open with the High Ruler standing there. He said, "What is going on in here? I hear your yelling from across the temple!"

Cartman said, "Mister High Ruler sir, Kyle is making preposterous claims that you're crazy!"

Kyle said, "Shut up, Cartman. I didn't say that!"

The High Ruler smiled behind the mask and said, "I can settle this. Those who believe Kyle's claims are free to join him and leave this place. But when you no longer see this temple and we no longer see you, you will no longer belong to our forces and any interference will result in your branding as an enemy. Those who don't believe him stay with me and become my Lieutenants with no way to leave. Make your decision now."

Kyle said, "I'm leaving this place. Come on Stan."

Kyle, Kenny, Twitch and Token were leaving, but Stan stayed. Kyle turned and said, "Stan, are you coming?"

Stan looked downed said, "I'm not going."

Kyle said, "What? But I...you don't believe me do you?"

Stan said, "Sorry dude. But I'm not risking the chance to get home on some crazy theory."

Kyle yelled, "Fine! Hope you stay stranded here!"

Stan yelled, "Dude wait! Come on!"

Kyle, Kenny, Token and Twitch left, leaving Cartman, Stan, Clyde and Craig behind. The High Ruler said to Stan, "If he didn't want to stay with you, he wasn't worth your friendship."

 _ **Ruined City**_

The four that left were wandering aimlessly, unsure of what direction to go. Token spoke up, "Where are we even going?" Kyle said, "Anywhere. I'm hoping to find a refugee camp to stay in."

Kenny said, "That could take hours or even days!"

A voice shouted, "Hey!"

They looked towards one of the buildings to find an older man with a plaid green shirt, jeans and a backpack next to two little girls. One of which had long hair tied into a ponytail, a red jacket and jeans with a backpack, and the other was younger with a blue and white hat with a D on it while wearing a orange and white striped dress. The older man said, "Y'all said you're looking for camp?"

Kenny said, "Yeah? And who are you?"

The old man said, "The name's Joel. The little girl is Ellie, and the younger one goes by Clementine."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The Resistance was opening the briefcase they found. Tails had placed it in an isolated room using robot arms to manipulate it. When he pulled it open, they found a red and black shard with an unidentified marking on it. It had a faint glow to it.

Garnet said, "Any idea what it is?"

Gandalf said, "It's a shard of some sort. It emanates an evil that I could feel in the One Ring."

Aang said, "I can hear something."

Tails said, "Yeah. I'm picking up a signal from it, let me see if I can tune the scanners for it." Tails began adjusting the knobs on his console, finding a wavelength frequency on his scanner. The wavelength began to increase in intensity, as static screaming was heard, before a voice screamed, "MAKE US WHOLE!" The scanner sparked and exploded.

Star asked, "Did it just say 'Make us whole'?"

Donatello said, "That must be why the High Ruler wants this. He's building something that wants to be 'Made Whole', and he needs this last shard to do it."

Raphael said, "The real question is, what's he building?"

Leonardo said, "Guess we got to find out from one of his soldiers."

Katara said, "He might be the only one who knows about it."

Amethyst said, "And I doubt we're gonna be able to get him unless he's super weak, or we're really lucky."

Aang was rubbing the side of his head. Katara asked, "Aang. Are you ok?"

Aang replied, "Yeah. That sound just gave me a bit of a headache. I'll be fine."

Tails said, "I'm gonna keep analyzing this thing, until I learn more about what it does."

 _ **City**_

Joel, Ellie, Clementine, Kyle, Token, Kenny, and Twitch were sitting around a campfire. Kyle asked, "So you guys mind telling us about the High Ruler for real. He was telling us some fake story about him."

Ellie asked, "How do y'all not know? Are you not from around here?"

Kyle said, "Something like that."

Joel began to explain, "Nobody knows where he came from, but on what he call The Darkest Day, he arrived. Ships and spacecraft flying over the sky as soldiers dropped down, killing everyone they came across. Some of us haven't seen him, but he took control. Those that survived were put into refugee camps. We just escaped from Camp 15."

Ellie said, "It was a goddamn hellhole."

Clementine said, "Yeah. The Elites bully everyone there for food and water. They don't even use it they just do it because it's fun for them."

Token said, "That's messed up."

Ellie said, "That's why we left. We're gonna try to get into one of the other camps, either 40 or 60. Where are you headed?"

Kenny said, "We don't know. We're not exactly familiar with this place."

Clementine asked, "Why don't you come with us? We're stronger sticking together."

Kyle said, "Sure."

 ** _Temple_**

Stan, Cartman, Clyde, and Craig were talking to the High Ruler. Clyde asked, "What exactly is the plan now? We got the Queen, but we lost half of our friends."

The High Ruler said, "What we do now is not important. Other objectives will occur in the future. What does matter is that I took the liberty of acquiring some extra help..."

Two figures emerged from the shadows. One was about Cartman's age, wearing a tin foil hat, cape and gloves with green armor and a jewel in the center of the headpiece.

All the kids said, "Butters?!"

Butters said in a soft country accent, "Hey fellers!"

Cartman asked, "You invited goddamn Butters?"

The High Ruler said, "You're going to work with him, and that's final. I don't care what your thoughts are on Butters'...intellect."

The other figure was closer to the height of the High Ruler, dressed in a skin tight black suit with orange glowing goggles. Stan asked, "Who's the other guy?"

The High Ruler replied, "His name is Agent Zero. Highly trained in martial arts, specifically ninjutsu."

Craig asked, "No, like what's his actual name?"

"That name does not matter anymore. He doesn't remember who he was, and he cannot speak."

Clyde asked, "Why?"

"I ripped out his vocal chords. He's going to accompany you on your missions as well as Butters, so I suggest you learn to work them. Understood?"

The four replied in anguish, "Yes sir."

The High Ruler said, "Good."


	7. Episode 7: Agent Zero Part 1

_**Resistance Base**_

Tails was performing different tests on the Shard. He kept alternating his signal scanners, and got a reading in each frequency. But he got the largest reading on psychic frequencies. He shouted, "Hey Donatello!" Donatello walked over and asked, "What  
did you find, Tails?"

"I've analyzed the shard some more, and have discovered it emitting psychic signals. They're incredibly strong. Signals of this level can cause visual or auditory hallucinations. Long term exposure could lead to schizophrenia or insanity."

"If that's true, why haven't we been affected yet?"

Tails explained, "I'm not sure. We should keep an eye on everyone, see who starts showing any signs. This signal might be specific to singular people."

Donatello asked, "What do we do about the shard, then?"

"Lock it up. And start telling the others. They can help find whoever is getting affected."

 _ **Ruins**_

Joel, Kyle, Ellie, Kenny, Clementine, Token and Tweek were walking through the city. Ellie asked Kyle, "How did you not know about the High Ruler?"

Kyle said, "Kind of hard to explain. We're from a different version of this world."

Joel said, "They're from another dimension."

Kenny said, "How did you know?"

Clementine said, "We hear stories about it from the Elites when we hide from them. He can send people to and from different dimensions."

A low rumbling was heard.

Joel said, "Speaking of hiding from Elites."

The group ducked into a building as a hover blue tank was floating by. Four elites dropped down from it. One of them said, "Spread out."

The group watched from a window as Token asked, "Who are they?"

Ellie said, "Search squads. They go out and hunt down missing people from the camps."

Kenny said, "They can't be that bad. They're just regular Elites."

Joel explained, "No. These aren't regular grunts. They're Zealots. Heavier armored, better training. We have to avoid them."

When he turned, Kyle and Kenny had disappeared. He asked, "Where'd they go?"

Kyle and Kenny had ran outside to fight the Zealot Elites. Kenny had jumped on top of one, grabbing it by the head. Kyle flew up and tackled another shooting his eye lasers into its head, melting it. Clementine ran up to the third one, stabbing it in  
the leg, sending it kneeling. Ellie jumped on top of the stunned Elite, taking her knife and shanking it in the chest and neck repeatedly. Joel grabbed the last one, tackling it in to the wall, punching it in the face twice, then taking it by the  
back of its head and smashing its head against the wall, breaking its teeth and splattering blood and skull fragments on the wall as it fell to the ground.

Joel asked, "You mind telling me where you kids got the power to fly and shoot lasers out of your eyes?"

Kenny said, "That's more his specialty. But yeah, when we came to this dimension, the High Ruler gave us powers. He told us a lie about this world to make us his soldiers."

Ellie said, "How the hell were you convinced that the guy dressed in black with a skull mask and a throne of swords was the good guy?"

The two were silent. Clementine spoke up, "You guys are kind of dumb."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Resistance members were gathered together discussing Donatello and Tails' discovery. Tails explained, "Our analysis of the shard has revealed a signal wave that can alter the brain's chemistry. These alterations can result in minor visual and auditory  
hallucinations after minor exposure, but too long with this can lead to more intense hallucinations, paranoia and insanity. If anybody starts seeing things, hearing things, or even feeling a little woozy, let me or Donnie know immediately, so we can  
treat you." Toph asked, "Why don't we just get rid of it?"

Pearl explained "Because the High Ruler will be able to find it, complete his machine and find us since he knows we have it."

Marco asked, "How exactly would you go about treating us?"

Donnie explained, "By isolating the electronic signals of the shard, we were also able to develop a counter signal that can nullify its effects. Sadly, it can't nullify the shard's signal itself. We already tried."

Ruby asked, "If it's a signal, shouldn't all of us be affected at the same time?"

Tails said, "That's what I thought, but apparently it only seems to be affecting one of us. Otherwise, we'd all be showing symptoms right now. That's why we need whoever affected by this to come forth as soon as possible."

Aang was massaging his temples. Katara was the first to notice. She asked, "Is something wrong?" Aang quickly replied, "Yes. I just haven't gotten over that headache yet."

An alert sprung up on the radar. JARVIS announced, "I've detected an alarm trigger at Lab 9. Hacking the cameras now."

He showed an image of four children in costumes with a figure in a black jumpsuit and red eyed mask. The lab was abandoned, torn apart in a web of red and black veins and tendrils.

 _ **Lab 9**_

Stan was talking to the High Ruler via wrist communicator. He said, "So what are we looking for, exactly?"

The High Ruler explained, "Find the central computer, and plug the flash drive in. The test subjects here escaped a while back and I need the data on the computer to get the id number on their tracking chips so I can find them."

Stan asked, "If it's that easy, why didn't you send your soldiers to do it?"

Clyde said, "He told us. It'll trip the silent alarm and the Resistance will be on our ass!"

The High Ruler said, "Thank you, Clyde. Sorry Butters couldn't accompany you, I'm equipping his powers right now."

Cartman said, "It's ok. We weren't wondering where he was."

Craig asked, "So, what exactly happened here?"

The High Ruler explained, "Well, I had captured a pair of kids who were somewhere about your age. And twins no less. Oddly enough, it turns out people actually _resent_ being torn apart and put back together to be used as a weapon."

Stan replied, "Shocking. Don't you have their faces on record? Can't you find them there?"

"Well, in addition to physical enhancements, increased strength, speed and an aggressive healing factor, they can consume any living person and morph into them to be an exact genetic copy. The tracking chip in the base of their brain is the precautionary  
measure to find them if they escape. It's high priority because they want to specifically kill me."

Stan said, "Don't a lot of people want and try to kill you?"

"Yes, but the difference between these two and everyone else is that these two are actually capable of doing so. The biological weapon going through their blood has the capability to nullify my healing by having it insert a virus that constantly eats  
at any wounds, preventing it from healing. In other words, they are literally made of what can kill me. So quit questioning and complete the mission now."

Stan replied in annoyance, "Yes sir".

The group walked through the dilapidated laboratory, until they came across the central computer, which was a 7 foot screen attached to a small keyboard. Agent Zero attached a flash drive to the keyboard, turning the computer back on. He began moving  
files on the computer onto the flash drive, copying them over. A pink blast whizzed by his head and hit the screen, cracking it. He turned to see Star, Goku, Master Chief, Aang, and Amethyst waiting. Star had her wand pointed at them, smoking from  
the blast. Agent Zero pointed to the boys then at the Resistance fighters. "You're not even gonna help us fight?" Agent Zero ignored them and continued transferring files. Cartman said, "Screw this guy. Coon and Friends! Attack!" The boys charged  
at the Resistance Fighters. Cartman tried to attack Master Chief, but he pulled out a pistol loaded with shock rounds and shot it at Cartman. The bullet created an electric shock that stunned him and knocked him out. Craig jumped at Goku, who moved  
to the side, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. And holding him up in the air. He said, "Hey guys! I got one!" Clyde flew at Star and she pointed his wand at him and said, "Jellybean hallucination mist!" A spray of gas hit him in the face, causing  
him to see strange visions and hallucinations. Stan tried to use his power drill, but Amethyst wrapped her whip around him, tying him up. Aang approached Agent Zero. He said, "Hey. We don't want to hurt you. Just come quietly and you'll be fine."  
Agent Zero glanced at him and continued moving the files. When he finished, he removed the flash drive and put it in his pocket. Aang swung his staff at Agent Zero, who quickly grabbed it before impact, using it to swing Aang overhead and into the  
ground. Amethyst asked Stan, "Why do you work of the High Ruler? He's evil!" Stan said, "You think I don't know that?" Amethyst looked confused for a moment and asked, "Then why are you..."

Amethyst was promptly interrupted by a kick to the back from Agent Zero. He pulled out two kunais. He threw them at Goku, cutting his arm, causing him to drop Craig. When he grabbed his arm, he looked up to see Agent Zero leap over and kick him in the  
stomach, then flip around to kick him in the face. Agent Zero dropped a smoke bomb, obscuring Master Chief's vision. He grabbed Stan, Craig, Clyde, and the unconscious Cartman in arm holds and left in the haze of the smoke screen.

The Resistance fighters got back up. Star asked, "Who were those kids?"

Goku said, "The High Ruler has been recruiting more soldiers and enhancing them."

Amethyst said, "I'd say he's forcing them to, seeing as one of them knows he's pure evil."

Star said, "Obviously it didn't work out well. But what about the guy in the black bodysuit?"

"He appears to have mastery of ninjutsu, using kunais, smoke bombs and surprise attacks in his combat.", Master Chief explained.

Aang said, "He pulled something out of this thing." Aang gestured the supercomputer.

Cortana spoke through Chief's helmet, "It's a computer. Plug me in and I can find out what they were after."

Chief pulled a chip out of his helmet, and placed it in the computer. Cortana was projected on to the keyboard and turned the computer back on. She began searching the files, but as soon as she opened them, unrecognizable gibberish appeared. "Crap. He  
set the files to encrypt themselves on opening. It'll take me months to get through this." Amethyst said, "We don't have months. Take it with us, we'll see if JARVIS can help you figure it out." Master Chief pulled Cortana from the keyboard and plugged  
her back into his head while Star radioed for teleport. Seconds later, the group disappeared in a whirl of electricity.

 _ **Temple**_

The boys were standing in front of the High Ruler at his throne, silent as he berated them for their poorly executed mission. He said, "That was extremely sloppy and poorly executed. You four nearly jeopardized this mission. You're lucky Agent Zero was  
there. Without him this mission would've failed. But in any case, it doesn't matter now. We have what we need to find these two."

Minutes later, the High Ruler's technician and hacking expert, Soundwave was triangulating the position of the tracking chips with the High Ruler and Agent Zero in the room. The High Ruler said, "Before you obtained these files, did you encrypt the data  
before you finished?" Zero nodded. "Good. That'll buy us some time." Soundwave spoke in an autotuned and electronic voice. He said, "My lord. I have been able to find the tracking chips. They are moving rapidly through the remains of Britain."

"Send a squad of Locust soldiers."

"Yes, High Ruler."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Cortana and Jarvis were working through the encryption of the files. "You found anything JARVIS?" Cortana asked. "Not yet. But I'm coming close to opening one of the first files." Cortana said, "Let me know when you get something. I'm working on another  
one right now."

Aang was in a hallway grabbing his head. He soon began hearing a voice..."Aang". Aang turned around to see nothing. The voice continued. "Aang. It's been so long."

Aang turned back again to see a familiar figure. An old man wearing a similar attire to Aang. There were mists around him, but Aang instantly recognized him. He said, "Monk Gyatso?". Gyatso smiled and replied, "Yes. It's me, Avatar. It's been so long."

Aang asked, "I don't understand. How are you here?"

Gyatso said, "I've always been with you. There's so much you need to understand. I was brought back by the grace of the Marker."

"The Marker?"

"The shard you keep here with you."

"What is the Marker?"

"A dangerous relic. You must get rid of it. And stop the people around you from keeping it."

"I can't. There's someone really awful out there who wants it."

"Then keep it for yourself. But no matter what, nobody can unleash the monsters that it can create."

Katara was watching Aang from a distance. She just saw him talking to nothing. Pearl walked in and saw the same thing. She asked, "What's wrong with Aang?"

Katara said, "I don't know. He just started talking to himself. Pearl, do you think he's being affected?"

Pearl said, "If he has, we need to approach it lightly. He could get unhinged, and someone with as much power as him is too dangerous to lose his mind."

"Ok. I'm gonna talk to him."

Katara slowly walked towards him and started to talk to him. She said, "Aang. What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Katara. I've been talking with Monk Gyatso. He was telling me about the Marker. That's the name of the shard over there."

"What is he saying about it?"

"You can't hear him? He's saying we have to get rid of it at any cost."

Katara explained, "We can't. If we do the High Ruler will find us."

Aang sighed, stood up and said, "He said you'd try to stop me."

"What?"

Aang thrusted his hand forward and blasted her back with a gust of wind. Aang rushed to the room where the Marker is being kept. Katara quickly got up and pressed the device in her ear. She said, "Everyone. It's Aang. The Marker's taken control of him.  
Stop him!"

Aang turned a corner to find Gandalf and Aragorn waiting. He pushed up a rock formation between them and split it apart, pushing them to opposite walls. Gandalf yelled, "Aang stop! You leave with that you'll doom us all!"

Aang arrived at the door to the lab. He placed his hand on the door, beginning to melt through it. Gyatso appeared before him and said, "Good, Aang. I know that they're against you now, but it will be worth it to stop the necromorphs from rising again."

Toph slid up behind him. She said, "Aang. Stop, I don't want to hurt you." Aang replied, "Sorry Toph. I have to stop this thing from creating the necromorphs." Aang powered up a fireball and threw it at her chest, knocking her to the ground. Aang walked  
through the hole he made in the door, finding the Marker shard in the room. He grabbed it, plucking it out of its hold, with a deranged smile stretched across his face. He used his earth bending to open a hole in the mountain. He pulled out his staff  
ands from it extended paper wings. Placing it on his back he controlled the air under neath him, causing him to fly out of the Resistance Base, Marker shard in hand.

 _ **High Ruler Temple**_

The Arbiter ran with a tablet in his hand through the halls. He came across the High Ruler who was being told of the deconstructing Zerg-Xenomorph hybrids.

Shockwave was saying, "We'd need some sort of morphing enzyme to stabilize the unstable genetic makeup."

Arbiter said, "High Ruler! I have news! I've picked up the signal of the shard!"

The High Ruler said, "An answer has just come to us. We get that shard, we have the formula to perfect our hybrids. What's the status on the shard?"

The Arbiter said, "It's airborne. The Avatar has it."

"Send Azula, Agent Zero, Weiss, Blake, and our Taken Zuko and Sokka."

The Arbiter said, "Yes sir."

 _ **Venezuela**_

Aang was flying over a destroyed city. A fireball hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground. He tucked into a ball, covering himself in rocks to soften the fall. He found Blake, Weiss, Azula, Taken Zuko, Taken Sokka, and Azula standing in front  
of him. He kept the shard in one hand and his staff in the other, holding the shard behind him and the staff forward. Azula said, "Greetings, Avatar. It's been too long. I've been awaiting our rematch from the walls of a jail cell. Get the shard."

The six of them rushed forward. Weiss and Blake rushed to Aang's flanks. He erected rock walls beside him and pushed them outward, smashing against the both of them. Zero and Sokka rushed forward, kicking Aang in the stomach. He fired off two streams  
of fire as he landed, but this fire was redirected by Zuko, who turned it back at Aang. He summoned water and created an ice shield, blocking the fire. Zero threw a smoke bomb at his face, blinding him. Zero put his hands together, making different  
shapes. A puff of smoke enveloped him and multiple copies of himself emerged. All of them converged on Aang, who couldn't see them coming. One clone kicked Aang in the face, while another one came behind punching him in the back, and another performed  
a backflip kick in his chin. Aang created a sphere of fire around him, blasting outwards and destroying the clones. Weiss and Blake fired their individual weapons at Aang's sides, hitting him in the side. Zero grabbed the weakened Aang and threw him  
into a wall. He grabbed him again, and dragged him towards exposed rebars in a destroyed building. He raised him in the air and threw him on the rebars, impaling him in the chest, stomach, and legs. Zero grabbed the shard from his weak hands. Aang  
whispered, "No..."

Azula smiled and said, "We have the shard, and killed the Avatar."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Episode 8: Agent Zero Part 2

Agent Zero presented the shard to the High Ruler alongside Azula, Zuko, Sokka, Blake, and Weiss. The High Ruler pulled it towards him with telekinesis. He said, "This is fantastic. With this, I can complete the Marker and spawn a new army from our deceased. And the Avatar was left bleeding to death?"

Zero nodded. The High Ruler said, "Good. That will be all. Return to your quarters." The group dispersed to their quarters, while the High Ruler caressed the shard. He whispered to it, "You've returned to me. Now, let's bring you back." The High Ruler waved his hand and the floor collapsed into a spiral staircase. He walked down the staircase, until he reached the bottom. Waiting for him was a structure that resembled the devils tail, featuring two spires intertwined. It was red and black with alien symbols written across it. One piece was missing. The High Ruler inserted the shard into its empty space, causing the Marker to glow red. He grabbed it with both hands, absorbing the red energy coursing through it. It pulsed through his body, burning the same symbols into his armor.

Later, he walked into a room of corpses and dead Elites. He powered up the red energy through his body and exploded it outward. The bodies began convulsing and shaking, letting out growls and screeches. Bone like blades began bursting out of the hands, smaller appendages burst open from their stomachs and their jaws were torn open. The bodies began to rise up until they had finally transformed. The High ruler proclaimed, "Necromorphs. Rise."

 _ **Venezuela**_

Aang was laying bleeding to death while impaled on the exposed rebars. The world faded to black just as a shadow came over him.

 _ **Temple**_

The High Ruler and Soundwave had found the signals to the tracking devices. They were marked somewhere in Australia. The High Ruler had sent out Locust soldiers along with a Brumak. Some of the Locust were bigger than the others, holding gigantic grenade launchers. One of them contacted the High Ruler to give the situation report. It said, "We are closing on the signal. Activating helmet cameras."

On the tracker screen, multiple camera views activated, showing the views of the Locust soldiers. One said, "30 meters from the beacons."

They turned the corner of a building, and found two bloody chips broken in the dirt. One said, "The blood is coagulated. They must've clawed out their implants."

The High Ruler yelled, "Get out of there! Get out of there right now!"

One locust soldier yelled, "Contact!"

Loud gunfire was heard as the camera views were obscured. One by one, each view was cut off seconds after a blade or claw appeared. One camera was still intact on the ground, and was hoisted in the air. In the camera was a twelve year old boy. Red tendrils were covering his arms. His arm that was shown had four claws in the shape of a hand protruding from it. He said, "I hope you're watching this. Because me and Mabel are coming for you for what you did to us."

He took his claw and jabbed it at the camera, causing it to go to static. The High Ruler said, "Well shit. At least we know where they are now. AGENT ZERO!"

Zero dropped at the doorway to the High Ruler who said, "I'm sending you to Australia. Your mission is to capture one of the twins and bring them to me."

Zero nodded and left.

 _ **New Resistance Base**_

The Resistance had moved their base to Mount Nebo in Utah. They had found Aang and moved him to their medical room. He was hooked up to machinery that kept him alive with bandages over his wounds. Garnet had gathered the Resistance together to discuss their current situation. She said, "We've taken a few hits. Between the High Ruler getting the Marker shard, one of our own in critical condition, and the compromising of one of our bases. But on the good news side, Cortana and JARVIS have found some major information in the encrypted files. It elaborates on twins who were experimented on and given powers that make them the only people capable of killing the High Ruler. This is our number one priority. We need to find these kids."

 _ **Australia**_

The boy from the camera was standing with a girl who was his same age. The boy was named Dipper and the girl was named Mabel. Dipper said, "I'm surprised he didn't think we'd know about the trackers after they started beeping."

Mabel said, "Well, it's not gonna be long before more come after us."

A guttural clicking echoed in the distance. Mabel transformed her right hand into a massive blade hand out of the black and red veins. Dipper created his claw hands again.

A humanoid ripple landed in front of them. The ripple turned into the alien hunter who battled Marco. Dipper and Mabel stood prepared with their powers. The hunter pulled out a small box and placed it on the ground. A hologram of a robot appeared. It's optical was put in its chest, with no head piece. He had two shoulder mounted missile launchers, one of which stowed a massive machine gun. It spoke in a deep voice and said, "Hello, Dipper and Mabel Pines. My name is BT-7274 of the FFC also known as the Freedom Fighter Corps. But you may call me BT."

BT responded, "I have direct link with the High Ruler's database. I downloaded his recent information on you, and we sent our Yautja operative, Scar, to find you. We had to wait until after you concluded your combat with the Locust kill team. Scar's mission is to bring you to us so we may prepare an assault on the High Ruler's fortress, and open a window for you to eliminate him."

Mabel asked, "What's the Freedom Fighter Corps?"

BT explained, "Unlike the Resistance, who recruit champions from across the multiverse, the Freedom Fighters provide a home and family for the men and women the High Ruler has enslaved. Many of them have volunteered to become soldiers to help us fight, but we rarely do and spend our time hiding."

Dipper asked, "Doesn't that take the whole 'fighter' out of your Freedom Fighter name?"

BT said, "Approximately, but I did not pick the name. Now that we have found you the goal is for Scar to bring you to us. Will you come with him?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and turned to the hologram of BT and both said, "Yes."

"Excellent. There are only three protocols you must follow. Protocol 1: Stay in communication with us. Scar will give you ear-mounted communication devices. Contact us if the situation changes. Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. You must maintain a course and rendezvous with us. Protocol 3: Protect each other. In my experience, the many are stronger than the few. Work together and you will be able to complete Protocol 2. I would help you, but the amount of power my core radiates would allow the High Ruler to find me easily. And unfortunately, we don't have the teleportation technology of the Resistance. You will be restricted to travel on foot. Good luck. We will await your arrival."

The hologram disappeared into the box and Scar placed it on his belt, gave Dipper and Mabel the earpieces, and the trio set off on their journey.

Hours later, the trio were still walking, not tired in the slightest. A massive purple transport ship flew overhead, carrying Elites and Zerg-Xenomorph hybrids. The High Ruler had given the hybrids the same virus that created the Necromorphs, holding them together. The transport hovered overhead as Elites and hybrids dropped down. One Elite said, "Capture the twins. Eliminate any protectors."

Dipper and Mabel prepared to fight, but Scar held his hand in front of them, gesturing them behind him. He squeezed his hands into fists, causing two blades to emerge from the gauntlets on his hands. He raised them, and prepared to fight. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, cloaking his body. The Elites opened fire, but Scar jumped away, while Mabel and Dipper hid. The Elites spread out to capture them with the hybrids. A trio of laser lights began moving their way over the head of an Elite. With no warning, a plasma bolt coasted along the laser's path, blasting the head of the Elite apart. The two near by him turned and fired in the direction of the bolt. A large net launched from that direction, trapping one of the Elites to the ground. Scar jumped down and landed in front of the third Elite. He stabbed it in the head with his wrist blades, and stabbed the netted one in the stomach with his other wrist blades. A hybrid pounced Scar. It raised a set of claws that arched over its back to strike down Scar, but he blasted its head open, killing it.

Meanwhile, other Elites were searching for Mabel and Dipper inside a warehouse. Dipper and Mabel were hiding in the rafters above. A hybrid looked up and screeched, causing the Elites to look up and start firing at them. They jumped down, and turned their arms into red and black armored shields, blocking the plasma bolts. Dipper procured that same shield armor and collapsed it around his fist, smashing the ground. This sent a wave of black and red spikes that impaled through two of the Elites. Mabel transformed her hand into a three fingered hand, and shot it out. It attached to on Elite, causing other tendrils to shoot out in every direction, grabbing the other Elites. The tendrils pulled the Elites into each other, exploding into a pile of purple blood and dismembered Elite arms and legs.

The two ran out to find that Scar had massacred the rest of the hybrids. Scar contacted BT through an earpiece, and started speaking in an alternate language, saying " _Combat delayed us. Continuing on our travels."_ BT replied, "Roger that."

Mabel spoke up, "I just realized, how are we gonna get across the ocean?"

BT said, "A hijacked Phantom will be remotely deployed to take you over the ocean. It will arrive hopefully 1 day before your arrival at the beaches."

Scar said, _"Roger that. Over and out."_

The trio continued on their travels.

 ** _Temple_**

The High Ruler was in the training room with Butters. The High Ruler had an emerald in his hand. It was glowing, and pulsing. He transferred a black mist from his hand into the emerald, creating a yin yang symbol that burst inside the emerald, turning it into a black emerald. He said, "Butters. Do you know what this is?"

Butters asked, "Is it a crystal?"

"Yes, but it's called a Chaos Emerald."

"Oh, boy! There's an Emerald named after me! Neato!"

"No! The naming is just a coincidence. I cursed it with my power, to allow you control over time without being born from the power of the Emerald. Simply say 'Chaos Control' and at your will, time will stop around you, but not for long. You 30 seconds of time before time resumes."

"Well, wait. If time's stopped then how does time still keep going?"

"It's a magic emerald that comes with a power limit. I estimate 30 seconds before it runs out each time you use it. After that it takes a minute to recharge. In that time, you can use it to fly, shoot lasers, and cast shields over you for defense, but time control is the main benefit."

"Oh boy! Can I see it?"

The High Ruler gave the Chaos Emerald to Butters. Then he said, "I'm going to activate the VR simulation."

"I, uh, actually had a bad experience with VR once. I punched my dad in the balls thinkin' he was VR."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Eric tricked you into thinking that?"

"Yeah. He tricks me into a bunch of stuff. He tried to trick me into thinking he's a robot and tricked me into thinking he was dead once, and blamed me for tricking him!"

The High Ruler asked, "And this is your friend?"

"It's complicated."

"Clearly."

The High Ruler pressed a button on his wrist, which activated the simulation. Blue blank bodies appeared. Butters grabbed the Chaos Emerald and said, "Chaos Control!"

As the holograms converged on him, time froze around him. Butters used the 30 seconds to punch each on in the face. The power of the Chaos Emerald empowered his punches and when time resumed, the holograms flew to multiple walls, dissipating as they landed. The High Ruler walked in, clapping his hands. "Congratulations. You're ready for your first mission. Twins with special powers have escaped my watchful eye. I need you and Agent Zero to get them back. They were last seen over Australia. Find them and bring them back. If one dies, at the very least, leave the other one alive."

As the two walked out of the simulator room, they saw Stan, Cartman, Craig, and Clyde. The High Ruler said, "Butters. Go find Agent Zero and launch the mission."

Butters said, "Uh, ok."

As Butters walked away Stan asked, "Why are you giving him the special missions? What about us?"

Cartman said, "Yeah dude. Why are you giving Butters the missions? That's lame."

The High Ruler said, "Do I need to bring to mind your last mission? And describe how much you would've failed without the help of Agent Zero?"

Clyde said, "But you can't keep us in here forever. You need to let us do something."

"Fine. Outpost 15 has reported three missing. A man in his late 40s, a 14 year old girl, and an 8 year old girl. Just find them, bring them back to the camp, and shut up. Your handler, the Arbiter, will give you further details."

 _ **Australia**_

Scar, Dipper and Mabel had reached the beaches of Australia. They were awaiting a hijacked, remotely piloted phantom to take them over the water. A phantom flew overhead, landing so they three could board. As it began to fly over the water, plasma fire began to fly past them. They looked back and saw they were getting pursued by Banshees. Scar manned one of the side plasma turrets and tried to fire at the pursuing ship, but they were to far behind the ship for the gun to be able to aim at them. Mabel said, "I have an idea."

She turned her arm into what looked like a three pronged claw. It released from her arm, revealed to be a whip. Scar nodded, ripping the plasma cannon from its stand. He took Mabel's whip arm and wrapped it around his arm and stomach. He jumped out the window, as Mabel anchored her feet into the floor of the Phantom. Scar was swinging under the ship, plasma cannon in hands handing by Mabel's whip, firing at the banshees. Another one came up on the other side, attempting to fire at Mabel, but Dipper charged and leapt out the other side, landing on the ship. He created claws and cut into the ship, ripping the Elite out of his cockpit, and throwing him into the water. He jumped back on to the ship as the banshee fell into the water. More banshees were blown out of the air by Scar. The plasma cannon ran out of ammo, as he tossed it away. He activated his shoulder gun, aiming at the last banshee. He fired, blasting it and finally destroying it. Mabel retracted her whip, bringing Scar back onto the ship. It continued on its course.

 _ **Other City**_

Joel, Ellie, Clementine, Kyle, Kenny, Twerk, and Token were continuing on their travels, when a strange growl echoed through the abandoned city. A misshapen human with blades coming out of its hands. The jaws were misaligned, the stomach was flayed open as a stench of rotting flesh accompanied it, guts spilling from its stomach. The legs were disjointed, but somehow kept the creature upright. It looked at the group, eyes blank and white. No emotion and no fear. A low growl escaped its disfigured mouth, as it charged the group. Joel pulled out his pistol and tried to shoot it, but the bullets barely fazed it as it continued its attack. Token created a sonic cannon, firing it and blasting it back. It quickly stood up and continued, until Kyle cut it in half at the waist with his laser eyes. Joel quickly crushed its head in with his foot, finally stopping it. Ellie asked, "What the hell was that?"

Joel said, "It's like a virus or some sort of parasite. It burrowed its way through his body and used it as a host to form."

Nearby, Dipper, Scar, and Mabel had watched the group take down the monster from a distance. Dipper asked, "BT, what was that?"

BT said back, "Accessing files. They are known as necromorphs. The result of a recombinant, extraterrestrial infection. A corpse is administered the infection and after a violent reshaping of bones, flesh, and tissues. Due to the fact that these creatures are not reanimated, but rather moving corpses, traditional headshots, and normally fatal attacks will do very little to phase them. Only dismemberment can officially kill them."

Without warning, Token turned around and shot a sonic pulse where they were hiding, forcing them to jump out into the open, revealing themselves. Joel had his gun drawn, Token had his sonic gun ready, and Kyle's eyes were glowing red. Kyle asked, "Who are you people?"

Scar held his hands up, and brought out the hologram box. BT appeared and started talking. "Greetings. I am BT-7274. Allow me to answer any questions you have. To answer your first question, the two humans are Dipper and Mabel Pines. Within them, they hold a virus that gives them the power to kill the High Ruler. The alien is known as Scar, who is an escort. They mean you no harm and only wish to return to our base so we can coordinate an attack on the High Ruler's fortress and eliminate him. If you wish to join us, that is up to you, but we will not be of any threat to you."

Before they could say anything else, Kyle heard a familiar voice say, "Kyle?"

Kyle looked behind him and saw Stan, Cartman, Clyde, and Craig standing next to the Arbiter and Azula. "Stan?", Kyle yelled. "What are you doing here?", Stan asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? We're just here to bring those three in. When did you find them?"

"So the High Ruler has you doing chores now?"

Stan said, "Listen, you don't understand..."

"Understand what? That you didn't have my back? I thought we were supposed to be friends."

"If you'd just let me explain..."

Before he could finish, he heard another familiar voice yell, "Hey fellas!"

It was Butters and Agent Zero. Butters was flying with the cursed Chaos Emerald, and holding Agent Zero. The two of them landed with the others.

Kenny yelled, "Butters? What the hell is Butters doing here?"

Cartman explained, "The High Ruler got super pissed off when we screwed up our last mission, and now he's giving Butters and Zero all the cool missions."

Clementine asked, "What cool missions?"

Butters said, "Oh, hi there little girl! My mission is to capture those two over there."

Butters pointed to Dipper and Mabel.

The Arbiter said, "Perhaps you can help us here then."

The Arbiter unsheathed his two energy blades, the boys prepared their powers, Butters floated into the air, Agent Zero and Azula engaged their battle stances, standing on one side of the area. Joel pulled out a gun, Ellie and Clementine pulled out daggers, the other kids prepared their powers, Scar unsheathed his wrist blades, Dipper turned his hands into claws, and Mabel turned her hand into a blade. Dipper said, "Let's talk about whether or not you're helping us later. Right now, let's deal with these guys."

Kenny said, "Deal."

Both groups charged each other. Craig grappled Kenny, Kyle tackled Cartman, Stan attacked Token, Tweek rushed at Clyde, Azula started firing lightning at Ellie and Clementine, the Arbiter grabbed Joel and threw him towards a wall, Scar started firing his plasma bolts at Butters, and Dipper and Mabel leapt at Agent Zero.

The Arbiter grabbed Joel again holding him in the air, and said, "Pathetic human. Your race was not meant to exist in the High Ruler's perfect vision. Most of you are alive by his generosity. Anyone else did not deserve the paradise he offers." Joel kicked the Arbiter in the stomach, causing him to drop him. Joel tackled the cybernetic Elite to the ground, punching him in the face. He pulled out his gun and said, "The High Ruler killed my baby girl. She deserved more than this."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Cartman jumped on top of him, scratching at his face.

Azula was throwing fire and lightning at Ellie, who was hiding behind a building. Clementine came behind her, running up to her and jumping on her back, stabbing her multiple times with her knife. Azula threw her overhead into the ground in front of her yelling, "Little brat!" She used her fire to immediately cauterize her wounds, and prepared a lightning blast on the incapacitated Clementine. Before she could, she heard Ellie yell, "Hey you bitch!" Azula looked in Ellie's direction, as Ellie through a brick at her, hitting her in the face, temporarily stunning her. Clementine tripped her up with a sweep kick.

Token was firing energy blasts from his hands at Stan, who was dodging the attacks. He pulled out his drill, hitting Token in the knee to disable him. Kyle flew down and tackled Stan throwing him to the ground. He fired his laser eyes at Stan from a distance who pulled out a buzzsaw and used the flat part as a shield. He yelled, "Dude! Let me talk for one second." Kyle yelled, "There's nothing you can say or do that can make me..."

Stan finally yelled, "The High Ruler has my parents and Wendy!"

When Kyle heard this, he stopped shooting laser eyes. He said to him, "How do you know?"

"I found out before you did. I stumbled on the lab and found him creating those monsters. When I ran out to tell you, the High Ruler found me and told me he had my parents and Wendy. Even showing them to me. If I turn on him or get anyone else to turn on them, he'll kill them both."

"What are we gonna do?"

Stan said, "The only thing I can do."

Stan pulled out a hammer and knocked out Kyle.

Tweek was running in rapid circles around Clyde, shooting fireballs and ice shards from the tornado he was creating. Clyde jumped forward, and successfully grabbed Tweek, stabbing his neck, sucking the life energy out of his body.

Kenny was fighting Craig, using his martial arts punches and kicks, but they barely phased the nearly indestructible Craig. Kenny grappled Craig and threw him at Clyde, knocking him off Tweek. Kenny shouted, "Hey Token! I need an acid spray on Craig. It'll break down his indestructibility!" Token said, "On it! Cartman's attacking Joel, help him out!"

Kenny rushed at Cartman, who was scratching Joel's face. Joel was trying to knock him off by slamming into walls. Kenny kicked Cartman off. Cartman immediately stood up and lunged at Kenny. Kenny dodged two claw swipes then roundhouse kicked Cartman. Cartman yelled, "Kenny, you asshole! That was a cheap shot!"

Kenny said, "No, you just suck at fighting, fat ass."

Token fired an acidic spray at Craig, who said in a monotone voice, "What the hell is this?"

Token said, "Acid. And not the kind you like!"

Token punched Craig in the face, knocking him out now due to his reduced indestructibility.

Scar was firing energy blasts at Butters, who kept deflecting them with an energy shield. Butters said, "Chaos Control!" Time froze around him, and he used the time to punch Scar in the stomach, kick his knee out from under him and in the face. These attacks hit Scar immediately as soon as time resumed, knocking him back. Scar appeared unconscious for a moment as Butters approached him, but suddenly, Scar fired a net that stuck Butters to the opposite wall.

Agent Zero was evading the attacks of both Dipper and Mabel. He threw a smoke bomb in Mabel's face, obscuring her vision, and kicking Dipper in the stomach. He pinned him to the wall by his chest with a kunai, and threw Mabel over his shoulder, pinning her to the ground with another kunai. Dipper pulled the kunai out of his chest and rushed at Zero. Zero threw another smoke bomb at Dipper and prepared to attack him again, but Dipper sent an outgoing pulse that highlighted Zero in his eyes. He used his hammerfist to uppercut Zero into a wall, cracking his mask. As soon as Agent Zero was preparing to get up Dipper was rushing him, kneeing him so hard he was standing, then smashing his head back into the ground with hammerfists, further fracturing the mask, and cracking the goggles built into the mask. This forced him to take it off, revealing his face...

He was a young white kid with blonde spiky hair, a head band with a bird shaped swirl. There were lines marked on his face in the shape of whiskers and had blue eyes. There was a blood spot around his eye from the hammer fist strike. Just as Dipper was about to stab Zero in the head with his claws, the Arbiter sliced off his arm using the energy sword, which quickly regenerated. As it was regenerating, the Arbiter kicked Dipper in the stomach, then grabbed him and threw him away. He said, "Zero is down. The mission is lost. Retreat!"

The Arbiter threw out a number of spheres around the battlefield. He grabbed Zero and Azula, cut Butters out of the net, Stan and Cartman started running, grabbing Craig and Clyde. The spheres started beeping and glowing. Joel yelled, "Plasma grenades! Get clear!"

The group grabbed Kyle and ran away from the location as the plasma grenades went off, blasting the buildings apart, blocking the group from the Arbiter's group.

Ellie said, "Well, that could've gone a lot better."

Scar growled in agreement.

Joel said, "We did what we could. What's important is that we're alive."

Mabel asked, "So are you coming with us? You'll be a lot more safe with us than in any of those camps."

Joel said, "As soon as Kyle comes to, we'll get moving to wherever you're going."

Mabel said, "Great!"

Dipper contacted BT and said, "BT. Who was that in the black suit?"

BT called back, "It is good that you survived that altercation. Running facial scan. Gathering files. This is a ninja from a land known as Konohagakure. He was reported missing about a week ago. Goes by the name... Naruto Uzumaki."

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	9. Episode 9: Agent Zero Part 3

The Arbiter, Azula, Naruto with a bandage over his face, Cartman, Stan, Clyde, and Craig were standing at the throne of the High Ruler. The Arbiter said, "It was my fault. My personal attack on the human prevented me from effectively leading us to our victory." The High Ruler walked in front of Naruto and the Arbiter and said, "I expect this kind of failure from those people."

"Hey!", yelled Cartman.

The High Ruler continued, "But from you two, I expect results. You're off the hook for now, but this failure will not be tolerated more than once."

The Arbiter said, "I understand sir. You will get only results from this point forward."

The High Ruler said, "Well, when you're ungrounded, we'll see how you do. Dismissed."

The group moved to their barracks, while the High Ruler was contemplating his next move. He pressed his finger against his ear and said, "Hey. It's me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you into action. An old rival of yours is apparently still breathing."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Aang was just regaining conscious in the chair. He looked around and discovered everything wasn't the same. There was a brownish-green distortion around everything, and everyone he saw appeared as a monstrous shadow. One turned to him and said in a constant pitching and distorting voice, "You're awake! That's good. Hopefully our treatments have been working for you." Aang saw another shadow enter the room and said in the same voice but higher pitched, "Aang! You're ok! I thought I lost you!"

The other one said, "Hang on. His heart rate's increasing. Something's wrong."

Aang began trying to pull himself out of the bed, tied down by the equipment that was healing him. The shadow said, "I've been giving him the signal treatments. He shouldn't be going crazy."

The shadows started to grow and mutate. Aang frantically tried to pull himself out of the bed, panicking as the shadows got closer. The first one said, "Hold his arms down!"

The other shadow grabbed his arms and pressed them down as a knife on the first one's hand pierced his arm, causing him to go unconscious.

Tails and Katara looked over the sedated Aang.

Katara said, "What happened? He looked at us like we were monsters. He was still hallucinating."

"I don't know. He should've been getting better...unless."

Tails pulled up a holoscreen and held it over Aang's head. He scanned it, revealing alien symbols inscribed on his frontal lobe. Tails said, "I knew it. Our treatments have only been slowing the signal down, not stopping it or reversing it. I can't delay it that much longer. If the High Ruler built the Marker, as it's called, he'll know how to reverse its effects. The only problem is nobody stands a chance at even touching him. He put up a 12 foot wall around his fortress and won't let anyone in."

Katara thought for a moment, then said, "I think I have a way. But I'll need something to make myself a disguise."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Scar, Dipper, Mabel, Joel, Clementine, Ellie, Kyle, Kenny, Tweek, and Token were walking through the streets. Ellie was asking them about their past. "So, you two are twins?"

Dipper said, "Yeah. Mabel and I were pulled right out of our home by the High Ruler. He put us in that lab and injected us with that virus. With the power to heal from anything, he could take us apart in as many ways as he wanted. It was torture, and after we found out he was trying to turn us into his weapons, we had to get out of there. Now, we're going to find the High Ruler and free this world from his tyranny. What about you?"

Ellie said, "Me and Joel are just trying to survive. We found Clementine after we escaped the camp, wandering on her own, and have just been finding our way to another home."

Kyle and Kenny were talking about Stan. Kenny said, "How do you know he's not lying?"

"It's the only way it would make sense for him to turn on me. Wouldn't you do the same under those circumstances?"

"I guess that's true, but what about the rest of them? Do you think it's the same deal?"

Kyle said, "At this point I hope so, because there's no way they can still think he's the good guy after all this. Except Cartman. He's just a dumbass."

Joel noticed that the sky was starting to darken. He said, "It's starting to get late. We should find somewhere to rest up. We'll get back to it first thing in the morning."

Dipper said, "No. We have to keep moving."

Joel explained, "I'd rather have us rested and alert instead of exhausted and unfocused."

Later, Joel was kicking down the door to an abandoned apartment. There were sleeping bags and beds spread around. Joel said, "This is a good place to rest."

The group got in the sleeping bags and prepared for bed. Joel tapped Scar on the shoulder and said to him, "You and I will take shifts keeping watch."

Scar shook his head and pointed at himself, gesturing that he would be the one to keep watch.

Joel asked, "You sure?"

Scar nodded. A rumbling shook the building as an electronic howl followed by some chirping. Joel said, "Shit. I didn't think it'd be out here. Everybody get down, quiet."

An 8 legged massive monster with glowing orange eyes and a beak walked next to the building, stomping about. Kyle whispered, "What is it?"

Ellie said, "They call it the MUTO. Big ass spider that's like the High Ruler's pet. It takes out phones with an EMP and he lets it do whatever it wants."

Eventually, the MUTO walked by the building, and then sauntered off, screeching and howling. Joel said, "Alright. Let's get some sleep. We'll start up first thing in the morning."

A few hours later, Scar was still watching the entrance, until he began hearing Elites just outside.

Scar entered the room, casting a faint shadow. Dipper woke up to see Scar there and said, "Scar. I know you can't respond back, but I need to say something. I'm scared. I'm scared for my sister too. I don't want to leave her alone, but every day I face the possibility of death. I guess, I just feel like if I'm not here to protect her, nobody will. But I'm not strong enough to protect her on my own. And when the day comes where I have to kill the High Ruler, I'm not sure we'll be able to beat him. I'm glad though, that we have you and everyone here to help us fight."

Scar walked over to Dipper, placing his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Dipper noticed something barely. The mask that Scar was wearing had a lower jaw bone attached to the bottom of it. Dipper asked, "Scar?"

Scar placed his fist on Dipper's chest, and a single long blade ejected out of his wrist gauntlet, impaling Dipper. He tried to speak, but was gasping and unable to talk.

The real Scar was outside, investigating the voices of the Elites. He found the source of the voices was a small box. He quickly crushed it under his foot, and jumped back up to the room.

The creature removed the blade from Dipper's chest, and he wasn't healing from it. Mabel suddenly leapt on this creature's back stabbing it in the shoulder and chest with claws. It threw Mabel out the window then leapt out after her. Joel, Ellie, Clementine, Kyle, Kenny, Tweek, and Token were awoken by the combat, and saw the hole in the window the two had made.

The beast unsheathed its single blades, roaring at Mabel. Mabel unleashed her claws, ready to fight. The creature rushed her, and she lunged towards it. It slashed through her midsection, creating a vertical cut in her chest. She stood from it and found that her cut wasn't healing. The creature approached her and began slashing repeatedly. Mabel tried to run back, but one of the slashes cut her through the back. The creature kicked her to the ground and raised its blade, prepared to kill her until a voice boomed in its ear.

"NO! I need one of them alive, you idiot! Initiate capture procedures."

The beast grabbed its ear in pain and grunted. It grabbed a collection of metal that opened up into a human shape. It pressed it on her chest, and it shifted around her body, locking her into a T-shape. It picked her up and prepared to call for Phantom pick up, but Kyle fired lasers at it, and it used its blade to block the lasers. A plasma gun swiveled out of place similar to Scar's plasma gun, and started firing at Kyle. Token ran in front and erected a plasma shield from his wrist, blocking the bolts and allowing Kyle's laser's to pass through.

The beast rushed forward while blocking the lasers, dropping Mabel, using the heated blade to cut through the shield, cutting off Token's arm. It backhanded him to the side, then prepared the heated blade to strike down Kyle. Tweek froze the blade and its arm. Tweek rushed forward at high speed, and was met with a kick from the beast. Kenny grappled its head, elbowing it in the top of the skull. It grabbed him and threw him away. Ellie leapt on its back stabbing it in the chest, which healed quickly. It grabbed her and raised her in the air by her head. "Let me go, asshole!" Clementine stabbed it in the leg, causing it to drop Ellie. It kicked Ellie in the stomach, then backhanded Clementine. Joel started shooting it in the back, and it fired a net from a gun on its wrist, similar to Scar's net gun, tying Joel to the ground.

With everyone beat, it made its way to pick up Mabel. Scar suddenly came up behind it, stabbing it in the back, throwing it to a leaning position, then in the neck with his other blades. He threw the beast into a standing and repeatedly began stabbing it in the chest and stomach, sliced at its neck twice then impaled it in the stomach. Scar said in his language, "Remember me, Berserker?" The cuts and marks quickly began to heal and regenerate as the Berserker stabbed Scar through the shoulder and threw him overhead. It prepared to impale him in the chest again, but Scar blocked it by crossing his own blades. He pressed them back, rolling to the side, standing up and backhanding the Berserker. It kicked Scar in the stomach, slashed upward through his chest, turning him and around then slashed down its back, causing it kneel to the ground. Scar stood up and tried to stab forward, but the Berserker blocked it, and stabbed him under his arm. It threw him over to the ground and prepared to stab him again, but something rammed into its side, covering it in red and black tendrils that tied it to the ground. It was Dipper, struggling to stand from his chest wound. He starting grabbing the tied down Berserker, shooting more tendrils into it, further restraining it and hoisting it in the air, tied to adjacent buildings. He felt the wound in his chest and stumbled over himself, falling to the ground. Scar tried to stand up, and pushed himself up. He held his stab wounds and walked towards Mabel, cutting her out of her restraints. She leapt up and ran to Dipper, kneeling by him. Blood was spurting from his mouth and he struggled to speak. He managed to get out the words, "M-Mabel. F-F-Finish this."

Mabel's eyes began to well up with tears as Dipper fell limp. She cradled his body close and whispered, "Please. Don't leave me... I can't do this without you."

She heard the restrained Berserker roar in anger, attempting to free itself. Mabel looked up at it, tightening her fists. She unleashed her claws and stretched her arms up to the Berserker, stabbing it in the chest and throwing it to the ground. She leapt on top of it, stabbing and clawing at its mask, breaking through it. She stabbed her claws through the openings in the mask, causing tendrils to grow from her back, tearing the Berserker to pieces. She absorbed these pieces into her body, and grabbed her head in pain, as the memories belonging to the Berserker transferred into her mind. A voice boomed in her mind and she immediately recognized it.

 _"Berserker. Your mission is simple. Eliminate one, capture the other. Your blades are laced with carbonadium_ to _stop their healing and I've accelerated your healing."_

Mabel whispered, "The High Ruler." The rest of the group was recovering from the fight. Scar cut Joel out of the net and Ellie asked, "What was that thing? It looked like Scar, but bigger and angrier."

Mabel explained, "It was the Berserker. He's the same thing as Scar. A more powerful Yauta. The High Ruler hired him to capture either me or Dipper for him."

Kenny said, "I...don't mean to be too insensitive, but what does that mean for us?"

Mabel said, "It means I know what it knew. We can use that when we find the Freedom fighters."

 _ **Temple**_

Katara was wearing a white veil with red paint on her face. She bowed before the High Ruler. He said, "I've never heard of any painted lady before, but my soldiers seemed to make it known you wanted to see me. Why?"

In one swift motion Katara held her hands out causing the High Ruler to lurch from his throne and float towards her. She was using blood-bending to control his movements. She forced him to his knees and pressed him to the ground. Elites and Hive soldiers appeared, drawing their guns. One of the Hive foot soldiers, known as an Acolyte, said, "Release him from your hex, witch!"

Katara said, "Drop your weapon!"

The High Ruler chuckled and said, "Lower your weapons. Do as she says."

An Elite said, "But sir..."

"Until I return, you answer to the Arbiter. Tell him, 'Shockwave will know what to do.' That's an order."

The soldiers lowered their weapons as Katara called the Resistance on her earpiece.

"Guys. Get a cell ready. I have him."

Tails said, "How did you... Never mind. I have a cell already set. Bringing you in now."

Katara and the High Ruler were soon teleported to the inside of the Resistance Base, with the High Ruler still on his knees and his arms outstretched. Yang saw this and said, "Holy crap. You got him!"

The High Ruler said, "I must say I'm impressed. I never thought you'd use such horrifying abilities for the sake of your victory. It takes my specific brand of coldheartedness to..."

He was quickly silenced by Yang punching him across the face. He chuckled and said, "That's the spirit."

Yang asked him, "What did you do to them?"

"I've done a lot of things to a lot of people. You're gonna have to be more specific, honey."

Yang punched him again and said, "Weiss and Blake! Why are they working for you?"

The High Ruler said, "That's more like it. Pretty simple, you saw them die when I leveled your school, they survived, I found them, told them you left them to die, and now they work for me. Did that answer your question?"

Yang was about to punch him again, but as she raised her fist Aragorn came and grabbed her arm. He said, "I think that's enough. Let's put him in his cell."

 _ **Temple**_

The Arbiter opened to door to Shockwave's lab. Shockwave was creating eggs to spawn more Zerg-Xenomorph Hybrids. He was using remotely controlled arms to kill the hybrids, then infect them with the Necromorph virus thus turning them into Necromorph-Zerg-Xenomorph tri-brid. He said, "Arbiter. I've made it clear I don't like to be disturbed while I'm working."

The Arbiter immediately said, "The High Ruler's been captured."

Shockwave froze for a moment. The Arbiter continued. "Before he was captured he said you'd know what to do."

"Yes. Gather the rest of his champions. Those four kids, the Taken duo, Blake and Weiss, Azula, that Naruto kid, and Professor Chaos."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The High Ruler was put in a cell with a stasis field surrounding it, preventing him from using his telekinesis or escaping by turning into smoke and EMP emitters on the inside to disable his armor. There was also a thick, pungent aroma within. The High Ruler said, "What is that that I'm smelling?"

Tails explained, "It's a gas made from conductive molecules. My own design. All I need to do is press this button, and 5,000 volts of electricity surge through the gas. Allow me to demonstrate."

Tails pressed a button on the control panel, and an electric shock through the High Ruler. He yelled in pain and when the shock ended, he was on one knee.

Tails said, "This is how it works. You make a joke, taunt one of us, or raise your voice instead of answering our questions, zap."

Tails pressed the button again, shocking the High Ruler a second time. He yelled in pain again, now dropping on his hands and knees. He struggled to speak, "Congratulations...you...made the...world's most powerful...taser. Hehehe."

"How do you reverse the effects of the Marker?"

The High Ruler stopped chuckling at the mention of the Marker. He brought himself to his feet and said, "How do you know about the Marker?"

Tails said, "I'm asking the questions. How do you reverse the insanity brought on by the Marker?"

The High Ruler started laughing hysterically and after he finished he said, "There is no way. Not as far as I know."

Katara walked in and said, "What do you mean? You built it. You know how it works."

The High Ruler said, "Katara! How nice of you to join us! I don't know what gave you the indication that I designed and built it. The truth is, I repaired it. It crashed on the planet, God knows how long ago, and while it was intact, something or someone blasted it apart. The pieces were scattered by the elements. The wind, earthquakes, storms, changes in the Earth's terrain. I've spent a lot of my time and resources trying to find that piece. And now that I have it, the necromorphs can rise."

Tails said, "Necromorphs? I've heard that before."

"You're probably thinking of back to when I captured Garnet, Gandalf, Ruby, Master Chief, and Star Butterfly. Those creatures that attacked them are called Necromorphs. The result of a recombinant infection that affects corpses, transforming them into deadly weapons with a single minded goal, kill and spread the infection. By repairing and absorbing the power of the Marker, I can control them."

Tails asked, "You mean you couldn't before? How did they attack then?"

The High ruler said, "I was controlling the MUTO that knocked them out. When I learned that Necromorphs were in that area, that's where I sent my soldiers to find the shard. I could've gotten right away, but I felt they should take the more...scenic route."

Katara's eyes widened at this. She said, "You wanted us to steal it."

"It's a two-way street. You steal it, you all go crazy and kill each other, I win. You don't steal it, I get it, rebuild the Marker, and I win. Hehehe. And judging by your desperation, Katara, I'm going to assume it's the Avatar in need of that reversal! It must be difficult to know that after all this there's no helping him. And he will die."

Katara started to become more infuriated as she said, "What do you mean die?"

"You don't know do you? The first stage is the headaches and minor auditory hallucinations. Second stage is the visions of a dead loved one. Third stage is altered perception of the world. The final stage is suicide. So this problem with Aang will end with him eviscerating his own jugular or throat with a broken shard of glass. Then he'll be just another necromorph for me to slaughter you with. And then the real fun can start."

The High ruler started laughing again, causing Katara to clench her fists so tight that blood began to drip from her hands. She slammed the button causing another electric surge to shoot through him. She leaned on the button, keeping the electricity firing, an enraged glare on her face. He was screaming in agonizing pain Tails pushed her away from the button. Katara yelled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Tails said, "No! Stop! You're gonna burn out the generator."

"What?"

Tails explained, "Listen. You can't let him get to you. He wants to enrage you. It's what he does."

When the High Ruler brought himself to his knees he laughed more and said, "You people are all the same. You say you're pure and fight for what's right, but you all fight for yourselves. You say these powers help you defend the ideas of justice, but you use them as a stepping stool to stand above those you 'protect'. This proves it. You tried to kill me for your own petty revenge. Honestly, the only difference between me and the rest of you is that I don't hide behind some bullshit ideas of freedom and righteousness."

Katara said, "Yet you were consumed by evil. That's what separates us from you. We're strong enough to not allow ourselves to become the monsters we face. And do you know what that means? You're not as strong as you want to appear to be. You're weak. Too weak to fight the battle within ourselves that we fight here. You let your inner demons take control and commit awful crimes against everyone. The rest of us are stronger than that. And we're stronger than you."

The High Ruler chuckled and said, "That's the problem with you people. You succumb to this evil without even knowing. Do you know the seven deadly sins of man?"

Katara decided to humor the High Ruler and said, "No. What are the seven deadly sins?"

The High Ruler smiled and said, "Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Pride, and Wrath. Each one we try to suppress in ourselves, yet the cold reality is that these sins are part of us, whether we like it or not. Wrath is what eats away at you. I can see it within you. You don't fight against me to liberate the people starving in the camps I throw them in, you fight against me to satisfy a need for retribution in the name of your little boyfriend you know you'll never achieve. You know deep down I'm right."

Katara began to walk away, but before she did, she said, "I think the worst thing is that you believe that."

"Keep telling yourself that."

 _ **Temple**_

The Arbiter, Cartman, Stan, Craig, Clyde, Butters, Taken Zuko, Taken Sokka, Blake, Weiss, and Azula were gathered around Shockwave. He gave each of them a small disk with a button on it. He explained, "These are warp discs. Once I activate them, you press the button to warp towards the beacon."

Weiss asked, "Where is the beacon?"

Shockwave said, "Inside the High Ruler's back. Specifically in between the T-7 and T-8 vertebrae in his spine. I had to surgically remove the discus blocking the space and now the beacon sits there."

Blake said, "So we just press the button, and we teleport to wherever they're keeping the High Ruler."

Shockwave said, "Exactly. I had to wait to activate them on the off chance you accidentally pressed the button before you were ready. Where is Naruto?"

The Arbiter said, "I don't know. I couldn't find him anywhere."

Shockwave shrugged and said, "Unfortunate. Perhaps he left in shame after the botching of your last battle."

Azula chimed in, "That's a problem. We don't have nearly the amount of power needed to take on the full might of the Resistance."

Shockwave said, "Yes. We'll have to create a distraction to remove some of them from the base. Perhaps this is the perfect time to test out the Zergromorphs."

Stan asked, "What-omorph?"

Shockwave said, "The mutations I've been working on. A combination of Zerg, Xenomorph, and Necromorph DNA. Zergromorphs. I'll send them to cause a disruption in a camp. The Resistance will send a group of their fighters to defend the camp, while you go in and take on the rest of them."

 ** _Resistance Base_**

JARVIS sent out an alert. He said, "Alert. Refugee camp 53 is under attack. Unknown mutant creatures sighted."

Gandalf said, "Shockwave must be testing some new abominations."

Garnet said, "Alright. Goku, Toph, Chief, and the Turtles. Go."

Donatello, Michael Angelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Goku, Master Chief and Toph got on the teleport pads and warped to camp 53.

 _ **Temple**_

Shockwave turned to the group from his computer console and said, "They took the bait. I'm activating your teleporters now."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The High Ruler started chuckling to himself. Garnet turned to him and said, "What?"

The High Ruler said, "Sometimes you imbeciles make this too easy."

Without warning, the Arbiter teleported in between Gandalf and Garnet and placed both of his energy swords at their necks. Cartman grappled Katara's head, throwing her to the ground. Clyde grabbed Tail, sticking his nose into his shoulder, sapping his strength, bringing him to his knees. Marco and Star attacked Azula. Marco struck Azula on the side, but she blocked it with her arm, then shot a lightning blast at Star with her other hand. It hit her in the chest, knocking her out. Azula then ducked Marco's next spear swing then tripped him up, knocking him into the ground. Sokka kicked Aragorn in the stomach, then kicked him in the face. Zuko was shooting fire at Katara who was summoning water shields to stop the fire. She yelled, "Zuko! Stop! Snap out of it!" Zuko's disembodied voice spoke, "I have given my will to the High Ruler. You should as well. His word is law."

Katara tried to strike him with a water whip, but Azula shot her in the back with a lightning strike.

 _ **Camp 53**_

Goku was firing ki blasts at the Zergromorphs, which had raptor-like bodies, long tails with sharpened ends, inner mouths inside their acid drenched jaws, a pair of arms with bone blades protruding from their backs, and falcon-esque feet complete with sharpened talons. Goku said, "What are these things?"

One tried to rush Toph from the back, which she immediately blocked and threw with a stalagmite from the ground. She said, "I don't know, but they aren't alive. I can't sense their heartbeats."

Leo cut one in half at its waist and said, "How are they not alive? We're fighting them right now."

Chief said, "I've seen something like this before. It's like the Flood."

Cortana started talking to him, saying, "Chief. I've seen this bio-chemistry before. We fought these things before the High Ruler captured us using that MUTO. Garnet called them, 'necromorphs'. Body of a zergling, add the tail and inner mouths of those xenomorphs from Paris, and I think we figured out what Shockwave's been doing for his experiments."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The resistance members were on their knees at the mercy of the High Ruler's lieutenants. The Arbiter grabbed Tails by the back of his neck, and held him to the High Ruler's cell. He said, "Let me make this clear. Every time you refuse to open this cell, one of your allies dies."

Tails grunted, "I won't do it!"

The Arbiter snarled, "You've made your choice. Pay the price."

With his free hand, the Arbiter procured an alien gun with purple shards sticking out of the top. He fired off a shot, causing one of the shards to pierce Aragorn's knee. He yelled in pain as the Arbiter said to Tails, "Open the cell."

Garnet said, "Just open it. It's not worth throwing our lives away. We'll get him again."

Tails reluctantly began inputting the code 9119.

 _ **Camp 53**_

Chief said, "Something's wrong. I'm trying to contact our base, but nothing's happening. We were set up."

Raphael said, "How are we getting back?"

Goku said, "Don't sweat it! I got something. Grab each other's shoulders and then grab my shoulder."

Chief grabbed Goku's shoulder, the Turtles grabbed each other's shoulders, Leo grabbed Chief's shoulder, and Toph grabbed Goku's other shoulder. Goku put two fingers to his head, focusing on his target. In an instant, everyone disappeared.

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The High Ruler triumphantly exited the opening to his cell, chuckling to himself. He looked down at the kneeling Katara, dropping down to her, and he whispered into her ear, "Your wrath consumes you even now. The Avatar will end his life, and I will gain a new pet wearing his bloodied face. It's a shame you won't live to see it."

Katara spit in his face. He stood up and pulled out his Desert Eagle, aiming it at her head. He chuckled and said, "This is where your false justice ends."

The Arbiter grabbed the High Ruler's hand and pushed it down, saying "It's not worth the setback."

The High Ruler nodded and decided, "Let's..."

Goku, the Turtles, Toph, and Master Chief appeared to the side. Goku fired a ki blast at the High Ruler, knocking him into a wall. The Arbiter tried to fire his needler at them, but Toph brought a rock wall in front of them to block the needles. A surge of energy through the needles caused them to explode. Some of the chunks hit Azula, Taken Zuko, and Taken Sokka, freeing Garnet, Yang, and Gandalf. Garnet grabbed Gandalf's staff and threw it to him, and he immediately unleashed a blinding light blast. This removed the Taken corruption from Sokka and Zuko, rendering them unconscious. The High Ruler said, "Alright. Everyone retreat." Cartman, Stan, Clyde, and Craig tried to hit the buttons that would send them home, but they didn't work. Cartman tried to say, "My button's not working!"

With no hesitation, the High Ruler pulled two plasma grenades from the Arbiter's belt, throwing them towards the Resistance. He turned to Cartman, Stan, Clyde, and Craig and said, "Come find me if you escape and survive. Toodles!"

Stan said, "Hey get back here you..."

Azula, Butters, Blake, and Weiss disappeared along with the High Ruler and the Arbiter as the grenades went off. Garnet jumped to the kids to protect them from the ensuing explosion...

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Agent Zero, whose true name was Naruto, was racing across the buildings rooftops. He sought to regain the High Ruler's recognition after his previous failure, by searching for and capturing Mabel. He continued traversing the crumbling rooftops, on the hunt...

 **Next time, the Agent Zero arc concludes...**


	10. Episode 10: Agent Zero Part 4

_**Resistance Base**_

The Resistance was trying to recover from the damage caused by the plasma grenades. Tails was looking over the teleporter. He said, "It's busted. It'll take weeks with just me and Donnie to fix this plasma damage."

Chief said, "We'll need that power you used before, Goku."

Toph asked, "Yeah, what was that?"

Goku explained, "It's called instant transmission. As long as I keep total focus, I can move place to place instantly."

Pearl said, "Until the teleporter is repaired, you're in charge of getting us into the field."

Chief grabbed Aragorn, still nursing the shot leg, and Yang grabbed Zuko and Sokka, who were unconscious, and Aragorn said, "We'll keep these two in sick bay until they wake up."

Cartman, Clyde, Stan, and Craig were being held in the High Ruler's cell, minus the stasis field. Stan said, "That asshole just abandoned us."

Amethyst walked up to the cell and said, "You said you knew he was evil. Why did you keep working for him?"

"He has a girl I know and my mom and dad."

Amethyst chuckled and said, "No he doesn't."

Stan looked at her with a questioning glare asking, "How do you know?"

"Buddy, I've seen this song and dance. Let me guess. He showed you a portal showing them in some sort of cage."

"How did you..."

Amethyst explained, "A lot of us have been through that song and dance. And if you were really important enough to him that he had to blackmail you, why are you here and not back in his temple."

Stan looked down and said, "God dammit. So, what are you gonna do with us?"

Star walked up to the cage and said, "Depends. How likely are you to work with us?"

Cartman said, "Like we'd ever work with a stupid girl!"

Star groaned and whispered to Amethyst, "I can already tell the fat one's going to be difficult."

Cartman yelled, "I'm not fat!"

Katara said, "I'm gonna go check on Aang."

When Katara entered Aang's room, she found a gigantic hole in the ground, and Aang's restraints torn apart, blood dripping from them.

Katara yelled, "He's gone! He must've escaped during the attack."

Toph said, "I'll see if I can find him."

Toph pressed her hand to the ground, sending out a seismic wave across the planet. She then said, "I got nothing. He must be flying right now."

Goku explained, "I can find his spirit and take you to him."

Ruby proclaimed, "We'll focus on repairs while you're gone."

Marco said, "I'm gonna go too."

Goku, Toph, Marco and Katara stood together. Katara and Toph grabbed Goku's arm and Marco grabbed Goku's shoulder as he placed his free hand with two fingers on his forehead. After finding Aang, he teleported to wherever Aang was.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **Hours earlier**_

Mabel, Joel, Ellie, Clementine, Scar, Kenny, Kyle, Token, and Tweek were walking. Mabel heard a whoosh from the roof. She said, "Did you guys hear that?"

Joel pulled his gun out, looked to Kenny and told him, "Kenny. Take the girls. Find somewhere to hide."

Ellie said, "No. We're fighting too."

Token pulled up a sonar and tried scanning for hostile movement. He then said, "I got nothing. Keep an eye out."

Without warning, a shade flashed past Joel, knocking him on his back several feet away. The shade flashed in front of Scar, revealing himself as Naruto, who began punching and kicking Scar's stomach rapidly, then he performed a backflip kick that knocked Scar into Ellie and Clementine. He dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing as everyone tried to help up Joel, Ellie, Scar, and Clementine. Kyle said, "Ok. This asshole's taunting us now. Stick together. If anyone can sense him without seeing him, use that."

Mabel closed her eyes, and sent out a viral pulse. A return pulse was sent back to her from her right. Mabel shouted, "Everyone fire at the right side skyscraper!"

Kyle fired his laser eyes, Scar fired his shoulder based plasma caster, Token transformed his hands into a Gatling gun and fired it, Joel fired his gun, and Tweek started throwing fire and ice at the top sky scraper. Pieces of rubble began falling beside them. At once, the groups ceased firing. Kyle flew up to check what was left of the building. Kenny yelled, "Did we get him?"

Kyle said, "There's nothing up here. We missed him."

A blade with a chain attached to it stuck itself through Mabel's chest, yanking her from the group. Naruto was holding the chain, and grabbed her mouth, whispering to her, "There's a clone of myself on every roof. Say anything or try to escape and I will have them kill your friends. Understand?" Mabel nodded. When Naruto released his hand from her mouth she whispered back, "I know you. From the Berserker's memories. I thought the High Ruler ripped your vocal cords out."

Naruto responded, "He only tells people that to scare them. I'm just not allowed to talk."

"What do you hope to gain by capturing me?"

Naruto said, "I was disgraced by you and your brother. Shamed in front of the great High Ruler. I plan on bringing you to him to gain his favor again."

Mabel tried to explain, "That's not you. He does this to whoever he doesn't want to take. It's a chip. It makes you think what he wants you to think."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Shut it. I know what I want to think. And you're coming with me."

Mabel asked, "I come with you, you leave them alone?"

Naruto said, "Yeah."

Naruto wrapped the chain around Mabel's neck and began walking away, pulling her by the chain.

 _ **Nearby**_

Aang was meditating on one of the rooftops. He was breathing slowly, as the shadow hallucinations began to grow more violent. The world was distorted, emitting a yellowish-green haze. A voice spoke to him, "Avatar Aang. Can you hear me?" Aang looked up and opened his eyes. A faint blue figure appeared before him. As his vision slowly cleared, he saw an older man with long grey hair over his head and chin. He also wore a large robe. Aang immediately recognized him and said, "Avatar Roku."

Roku smiled and said, "It's been some time. What's happening to you?"

Aang tried to see through the haze. He said, "I don't know. My mind is broken. I can only see monsters. The whole world is impossible to see. The Marker has changed me. Ruined my mental state. I can't focus. I don't know what to do."

Roku said, "Relax. You have to capability to fight this. Just breathe. Look past the shadows. This is the creation of the Marker, but an Avatar can look past what he sees." Aang began breathing once again. The blue light from Roku began to dissipate the haze, and the shadows began to fade. He said, "The shadows. They're gone."

Roku said, "Because they were never there."

Aang said, "Thank you, Avatar Roku. I couldn't have found my way without you."

A sound echoed in Aang's ear. He looked down and saw Mabel being pulled by Naruto. Roku said, "Go. You're needed again."

Roku faded away as Aang dropped down in front of them. Naruto said, "What now?"

Aang said, "Let her go."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I remember you. You're the kid I left bleeding on the rebars. I see you've made a full recovery. I'm surprised you haven't broken down mentally, considering you were holding a shard of the marker."

Aang said, "Take off the chain, and I'll let you go."

Naruto shook his head with a smile and said, "No. If you want her, you're gonna have to take her from me."

Aang jumped forward and threw a fire stream at Naruto. Naruto jumped back with Mabel and used the chain to swing her into Aang, knocking him in the chin and sending him back. Aang quickly recovered and charged back. Mabel landed behind Naruto and said, "I'm sorry. He'll kill my friends if I try to fight back." Aang said, "It's ok. I'll help you." Naruto prepared to attack him and suddenly Mabel scratched the back of Aang's neck with a claw, exposing the chip. It was glowing green and flashing. When Naruto turned towards her with an angry glare she shouted, "Hit the light with water!"

Aang quickly lashed out with a whip of water, hitting the chip. An electrical shock engulfed Naruto, knocking him out.

 _ **Some time later...**_

Naruto woke up with Aang and Mabel kneeling over him. He held a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache. He groaned and asked, "What happened?"

Mabel said, "We destroyed the chip in the back of your head that the High Ruler was using to control you."

Naruto sat up and said, "Thanks, I guess."

All three heard a click and a familiar voice say, "I never thought you'd betray me, Agent Zero."

They looked behind them to find the High Ruler, Desert Eagle drawn and aimed at them. He said, "I'm taking the girl. She comes with me, and you don't bleed to death with a bullet in you."

Aang said, "How did you find us?"

"I put a tracker in every chip. The second his chip shut down I was here in no time. Hand her over."

Naruto flicked his wrist and procured a kunai behind his back saying, "No. You took me from my home, turned me into your lapdog, and made me hurt people against my own will. I'm not following your orders anymore."

The High Ruler said, "You've sealed your fate."

When the High Ruler pulled the trigger, Mabel summoned her shield to block the bullet. Naruto dived to the side, throwing the kunai through the gun, destroying it. The High Ruler chuckled and said, "Very well. It's been a while since I've had a real challenge."

Naruto lunged at the High Ruler. He blocked the coming kick with his forearm, grabbing Naruto's leg then throwing him behind him. Aang rushed him and blasted him back with a wind attack. Mabel rushed forward as well, attempting to stab him with her claw hands while he was kneeling. He pushed one of the claws away with his hand and pressed another palm onto her chest, blasting her away with a telekinetic wave. Naruto leapt back and tried to attack again. He delivered two swift strikes one of which the High Ruler was able to block, but he took a shot to the face. Aang struck his back with his staff, then kicked him in the back of the head. The two continued exchanging strikes on the High Ruler, beating him down closer and closer to the ground. He attempted to get up between each strike, but was only brought down by another strike. The High Ruler pressed his palm to the ground, and unleashed a telekinetic wave that knocked the both of them back. He rushed towards Naruto and punched him across the face. Naruto jumped back to dodge the subsequent strike, then kicked out the High Ruler's leg, causing him to kneel again. He back handed Naruto to the ground, then suddenly a series of rock formations began grabbing his hands and legs, keeping him stuck to the ground. He looked up at both of them, stuck to the ground.

Naruto said, "Thanks for the help."

Mabel walked up to the two of them, having recovered from the telekinetic wave. Naruto turned to the High Ruler and said, "You want to rule the world and you can't even take on three of us?"

The High Ruler said, "The making of a true king is being equal parts fighter...

Without warning, Butters appeared behind them, grabbing Mabel, yelling "Chaos Control!", then disappearing with her.

The High Ruler finished, "...and a leader."

Naruto grabbed the High Ruler's chest, held him to his face and said, "Where is she?"

"My fortress of course. I wouldn't go there, though. I've made some changes in your absence. My endgame is nigh. Soon my plan will be complete, and you will all watch this meaningless hunk of rock and everything around it burn."

The High Ruler disappeared into a cloud of black fog.

Aang said, "What do we do now?"

Naruto said, "We find the group she was with and we figure this out."

 _ **High Ruler Temple**_

The Temple had been upgraded. In a half-mile radius, there was a now 50 foot wall surrounding it. Inside the walls were several towers and bunkers with Hive soldiers and Locust soldiers guarding. There were alien hybrids buried all around the inner and outer areas of the walls. The High Ruler's cloud of smoke rematerialized into him at the doors to the heart of his fortress.

Walking inside, he shifted the temple around to move an interrogation room in place of a wall. He opened the door and walked inside, finding Butters standing next to Mabel tied to a surgical table. The High Ruler walked towards her as Butters said, "I locked her in here just like you said! Did I do good?"

The High Ruler said, "Yes. You did well Professor Chaos. Hello, Mabel. It's been a while."

He brushed his hand across her face, and she tried to bite him. He said, "Rude. I give you power that could allow you to topple gods, push you to the limits of meager human evolution, and you turn against me. I shouldn't be surprised, as that was the intention."

Mabel said, "What?"

"Yes. That Berserker that killed your brother? He was never meant to truly die by that blade. It was infused with carbonadium, an alloy that delays and slows healing. Not stop. Unless he was decapitated, he's not dead. He'll come for you, with the combined Resistance and Freedom Fighter army. They'll meet my army in battle. And it will lead...by you."

The High Ruler grabbed her by the head and yelled, "You serve me now!" He transformed her into a Taken soldier, the dark magic completely corrupting her body. In one swift motion she broke out of her restraints, and kneeled before the High Ruler. Through a distorted and loud whisper she said, "What do you ask of me, my king?"

"Remain here, and await instructions. Phase 1 is reaching the final stages. If tomorrow is a success, it will all have been worth it."

Butters was still standing in the room, which the High Ruler took note of. He said, "Uh...you can go back to your room now."

Butters said, "I was just wondering when I get to go home? I mean if I'm not home for dinner, I get grounded."

"Based on what I've heard, you get grounded for breathing. After the final battle, you will be able to rule South Park with a tinfoil fist. I think your parents will survive one night without you."

Butters said, "Oh, ok. If you say so!"

As the High Ruler walked to his throne, he suddenly felt weaker. He felt to his knees as a headache came over him. The Elites guarding the entrance looked back and saw the High Ruler on the ground. They ran to him, picking him off the ground and carrying him. He said, "Bring me to Soundwave and Shockwave. The Resistance did something to me. I want to find out what."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Joel, Clementine, Ellie, Token, Tweek, Kenny, Scar, and Kyle were looking for Mabel. Kenny looked to his left and saw Naruto and Aang approaching. Kenny yelled, "You!" He charged him, jumping to his head and slamming him to the ground. He brought him to his face and said, "You want to fight again? Do you?!"

Aang tried to say, "It's ok! He's with me. He's on our side now."

Kyle asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aang. I'm a member of the Resistance."

Clementine said, "Your a real Resistance Member? I've never seen one of you up close."

Kenny said, "That aside, where is Mabel?"

Naruto explained, "The High Ruler has her. I don't what he wants with her. I was his personal mindless slave, so he never told me any of his intentions. I do know this. Dipper is not dead."

Everyone said, "What?!"

"That monster. The Berserker Predator that was sent after you wielded blades made out of carbonadium. An alloy that slows healing, not stops it. He'll be back on his feet soon enough. Can you let me go now?"

Kenny said, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Kenny released Naruto allowing him to stand up.

Token said, "We should let BT know the situation."

Scar pulled out the cube on his belt, projecting the hologram of BT for everyone to see. He said, "I read you coming in loud and clear. What's going on?"

Scar began speaking in his native language, _"Dipper is alive. I am unsure if he's awake yet or not, but I believe we should turn back to find him. Mabel has been captured by the High Ruler, and what he's doing with her, I don't know. Finally, his top warrior has defected to our side. They must've managed to disable the chip in his neck. He informed us of Dipper's condition."_

BT said, "Acknowledged. Scar, I advise you find Dipper alone. The rest will wait for you. It is obvious the High Ruler wants Dipper alive, yet not captured, so your route should be clear. The rest of you will wait for his return."

A distorted female voice began speaking to him saying, "BT. Come take a look at this."

BT replied, "Copy that, commander." He turned to everyone else and said, "Good luck."

The hologram ended.

 ** _Temple_**

 ** _Laboratory_**

Soundwave was scanning the High Ruler who was laying on a medical bed. Soundwave relayed the information to Shockwave who viewed it on a holoscreen projected from his wrist. After the scan was complete, the High Ruler said, "What's wrong with me?" Shockwave explained, "You're dying. Whatever was in that jail cell, that conductive gas combined with the lengthy electric shocks, has caused the cells in your body to begin dying, killing you from the inside out faster than your body can regenerate. If this persists, this could reach your heart...and you know what comes next."

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Not that we know of. Until we figure something out, I suggest you stay here. Prolonged activation of cells could accelerate your condition."

The High Ruler said, "Very well. For the time being, I'm placing the Arbiter in charge. Do not fail me."

"We won't."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Aang was sitting with the rest of the group. He was saying, "Where I'm from people are capable of bending the elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. As the Avatar I bend all four, and it's my job to maintain balance and peace on my home. If the High Ruler can travel to my world and conquer it as he pleases, I want to stop him here to protect my world. Where are you guys from?"

Joel said, "I'm from Texas. It was just a regular night trying to avoid getting eaten by Clickers when the attack happened."

Naruto said, "I know this story. It's one of the only ones he told me. When he became the High Ruler, he created this world that we're in. A pocket dimension and moved us into it."

Ellie asked, "How does that work? It was a normal night. Nothing changed where we were than the spaceships started flying down and shooting everyone."

Naruto continued, "I'm not entirely sure how this works, but our worlds exist on different vibrational frequencies. If were moved or vibrated at a slightly different frequency, we could be standing on a whole new world that vibrates on that frequency. He created exact replicas of the areas around us, then changed our vibrational frequencies to match this world, but because the scenery was the same around us, nobody noticed until the attack. Maybe he wanted to incite fear and make his presence bigger, or he wanted us specifically in this world, but regardless a number of us already existed together for about a minute before his attack began."

Kenny asked, "If he's strong enough to do that, why is he having trouble with the Resistance or Freedom Fighters?"

Naruto said, "I'm not exactly sure. Over the last few years his powers have been fading. That's why he turned to the Taken. If he was losing his strength, then a stronger army would be his claim to victory."

Goku, Toph, Katara, and Marco teleported with group.

Katara said, "Aang!"

Aang said back, "Katara!"

Katara and Aang embraced as everyone else met each other.

Marco said, "It's good to see you again. Who are these guys?"

Kyle explained, "I think we can say we're with the Freedom Fighter Corps."

Goku said, "Never heard of them."

Token explained, "They keep themselves a little more secret than you guys."

Katara asked, "What happened to you after you disappeared? You were going insane from the Marker shard."

Aang explained, "I summoned the spirit of Avatar Roku who helped me fight back against its influence. What happened while I was gone?"

Toph said, "The teleporter got busted, but Gandalf helped us get Zuko and Sokka back. They're knocked out right now."

Goku said, "We also got some new friends. More kids. One of them's a little hard to work with."

Marco said, "The one dressed like a raccoon?"

Kyle's eyes widened and he said, "Cartman? What the hell is he doing there?"

Toph said, "You know them? The High Ruler left them behind when he escaped."

Aang asked, "Escaped? We had him as a prisoner?"

Katara explained, "Long story."

Goku said, "What's been happening with the rest of you?"

Joel said, "We're waiting for someone."

Katara said, "Alright. We'll wait with you."

Marco said, "I'm gonna call the others."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Aragorn was sitting in the recovery room, with a bandage wrapped around his knee with the bloody shard placed on a table next to him.

An alarm began sounding as JARVIS announced, "Alert. Incoming transmission. Source unknown."

Star walked up to the screen and activated it. A woman wearing a bird mask similar to a plague doctor with a hood was on screen. It spoke in the same disguised voice that spoke to BT.

Star said, "This is the Resistance. Who is this?"

The woman said, "You don't know me, but I manage a faction that also opposes the High Ruler. The Freedom Fighter Corps. I have no name you need to know of, but you can call me X."

Star said, "Hey guys...you should come see this."

The rest of the Resistance gathered, including Zuko and Sokka, who had been filled in on the situation; and Cartman, Stan, Craig, and Clyde who had officially joined the Resistance.

Pearl walked up to the screen and said to Star, "Who is this?"

Star said, "She said she's from a separate faction called the Freedom Fighters and her name is X."

Pearl asked, "What do you want?"

X explained, "I want to achieve our common goal. We want the monster that's ruined countless families brought to his knees. We want the High Ruler dead."

Pearl asked again, "Why are you contacting us now?"

"Because new information has come to light."

Marco's voice was heard on the line. He said, "Hey. It's me. We found Aang. It looks like he's made some friends with people calling themselves Freedom Fighters."

Pearl said, "Ok. Head back to base."

Marco responded, "In a minute. They said they're waiting for somebody. We're waiting with them, then heading back."

Pearl turned to X on the screen and said, "Our people on the outside have found some of your friends."

X continued and said, "Yes. That's what I'm contacting you for. We've been able to find someone who is capable of killing the High Ruler. Over the past few days, they've been making their way here, as we don't possess your teleportation technology."

Stan said, "If this has been for the last few days, why are you contacting us now?!"

X said, "Like I said, new information has come to light. The High Ruler...he's dying."

Star yelled, "He is?!"

Gandalf asked, "How do you know of this?"

X turned behind her and called out, "BT?"

BT stomped up behind her and bent down allowing the robotic eye on his chest to be visible to the camera. He said, "Hello. My name is BT-7274 of Freedom Fighter Corps. You may call me BT."

Master Chief said, "I know that thing. We fought it during the early days of the Resistance."

Clyde asked, "What is it?"

Garnet explained, "During the High Ruler's early days of takeover he had a personal robotic guardian. That was BT. He was an effective killing machine, but he got scrapped when he was told to harm civilians."

Pearl said, "We assumed he was dead, but apparently not."

BT continued, "The Freedom Fighters were able to find and reassemble me. And fortunately I am still tapped into the High Ruler's communications and computer records...hold on. I am receiving new audio from the Arbiter's communication device."

X ordered, "Play it out loud so they can hear it."

BT said, "Yes, commander."

BT played the audio he was receiving out loud.

 _ **Temple**_

The Arbiter and Shockwave were talking.

Shockwave said, "Is there no medicine or regenerative essences your species has developed that could help accelerate his healing to negate the cell death?"

The Arbiter said, "No. There has to be something we can find to save him."

Shockwave then had an idea.

"What about the ring?"

The Arbiter asked, "What ring?"

Shockwave said, "After Sauron's betrayal to Crota, the High Ruler requested a new ring be made for him. It's been quite a while and the Locust dispatched never returned to us."

The Arbiter said, "Very well. I'll take Weiss, Blake, and Azula to Mordor and find out what happened to that ring."

Shockwave said, "I'll stay with our leader. The portal is activated by fingerprint, and you should have authorization to activate it."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Everyone had heard the conversation through BT on the screen. Aragorn walked up, now able to walk better on his hurt knee. He said, "If the High Ruler were to obtain a ring of power, he would wreak more havoc on this world than he already has."

Yang asked, "Why don't we just kill him while he's vulnerable?"

Gandalf replied, "Even if he were to perish, the Arbiter would simply take the ring for himself. If we stop the ring from getting to our enemy, he will perish."

X said, "BT. Can you hack the system from here? If so, see if you can authorize one of his soldiers. If we can capture the authorized soldier, we can use him to activate the portal and follow them."

BT said, "I should be able to access the system, but I can't risk altering it. If they detect my tampering I could be permanently shut out of their systems."

X then realized something and said, "Scar. He said that one of the High Ruler's top warriors defected. Contact them again. We may need him to help us."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

The group was sitting around talking when Kyle turned behind them and saw Dipper and Scar approaching. He said, "There they are!"

Goku called the Resistance and said, "Hey. Those guys we were waiting for just arrived."

Garnet responded, "Alright. Bring everyone back. We have some new information."

Goku said, "On our way."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Goku, Kyle, Kenny, Tweek, Token, Naruto, Joel, Ellie, Clementine, Aang, Toph, Katara, Marco, Scar, and Dipper teleported into the Resistance Base. X filled them in the situation and they formulated a plan.

 _ **Temple**_

 ** _An hour later..._**

The Arbiter, Blake, Weiss, and Azula were standing at the portal. The Arbiter activated it and set the destination for Mordor. He placed his hand on the scanner, and the portal sparked to life.

 _Handprint verified. Welcome, Arbiter. Beginning navigation to Mordor._

The portal finally took shape, and Mordor was revealed. The Arbiter stepped inside, followed by Blake, then Weiss and finally Azula.

Up in the rafters, Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Aragorn, and Gandalf waited. When the Arbiter and his followers stepped inside, they dropped down, running to the portal. Naruto placed his hand on the scanner and the portal sparked to life again.

 _Handprint verified. Welcome, Agent Zero. Beginning navigation to Mordor._

The portal took shape, and Mordor was revealed. Naruto walked in, then Yang, then Gandalf, then Aragorn, and finally Ruby.


	11. Episode 11: Journey through Mordor

_**Mordor**_

Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Gandalf, and Aragorn were traversing the grassy landscapes of Mordor. A fiery volcano covered the sky in smoke. Gandalf said, "I've always dreaded returning to this accursed place." Aragorn knelt into the dirt and found the Arbiter's footprints. He said, "They've traveled this way. We must make haste."

Yang asked, "How are they so far ahead of us? We got here minutes after they did."

Naruto explained, "The portal is a little bit random. It'll move people to multiple locations in the same region. The High Ruler installed that feature for exact situations like this."

Ruby talked to Aragorn and said, "What's it like being back here for you?"

Aragorn responded, "Unpleasant to say the least. Though Sauron and his orcs are dead, this land is still tainted with their presence."

Gandalf said, "Though Sauron is gone I still feel his dark presence."

They heard a voice in a cockney accent start speaking, "Keep shoveling that caragor shrakh or the Warchief will have your heads!"

The group knelt down and ran towards the voice. The came to a low level cliff, and upon looking over they found an orc in heavy armor armed with dual axes yelling at unarmored orcs shoveling up what looked like manure.

Aragorn whispered, "Orcs? It's not possible, we destroyed the ring."

Yang said, "Then let's find out what these guys know."

Yang jumped down to the orcs, slamming the ground and killing the unarmored orcs with the resulting wave. The armored orc attempted to strike her with his sword, and she caught it between the armor of her gauntlets, pulling the sword out of his hands and and grabbing him by the neck. She said to him, "How are you alive? We destroyed the ring!"

The orc said, "Sauron! He lives again. He keeps the ring with him at Barad-dûr! That's all I know!"

Yang dropped the orc and he ran away scared. The rest of the group dropped down. Aragorn said, "You should've waited for us." Yang said, "I don't wait. I take action. And it paid off. I found out that Sauron's still alive. He's in a place called Barad-dûr."

Gandalf explained, "Barad-dûr rests near Mount Doom in Gorgoroth. It is the home to Sauron and the staging point of his conquest. We must make haste and find that ring before the Arbiter."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Marco was using a rock to sharpen his staff. Scar walked up to him, recognizing the staff. Marco looked back and said, "So, you're a freedom fighter. Why did you kill my parents and try to kill me?"

Scar couldn't respond, unable to speak English. Marco sighed and pulled out his ear piece. He gave it to Scar saying, "It's built with a universal translator. Put it in." Scar pulled his mask off, revealing his face. It had reptilian skin, with yellow eyes, and a fleshy mouth with four mandibles covering the teeth. He took the earpiece and put it in a slit on the side of his head. He spoke into the ear piece, and JARVIS's voice came out, translating Scar's language. He said, "I didn't kill your parents. I was framed, by a bad blood."

Marco said, "A bad blood?"

"A hunter who betrayed my clan."

Marco said, "A criminal."

"Yes. There was one. The Berserker. He allied himself with the High Ruler, framing me for many murders in your home."

Marco asked, "If you knew you were framed, why were you attacking me?"

"You took my spear. I wished to reclaim it. My apologies."

Scar held out his hand and Marco grabbed his forearm in a sign of respect between the two.

 _ **Mordor**_

The Arbiter, Blake, Weiss, and Azula were approaching the fortress known as Barad-dûr. A dark force was present around it, as a loud shrieking was heard. Massive winged beasts known as fell beasts flew over head. One landed in front of them. It shrieked, and atop was a cloaked figure wearing a crown similar to the High Ruler. It spoke in a booming and sinister tone. It said, "I am the Witch-King of Angmar, trespassers. Turn back or suffer endlessly and die."

The Arbiter said, "We mean you no harm, Witch-King. We simply require an audience with Sauron."

More fell beasts began dropping down with other hooded figures, though they lacked the crown of the Witch-King.

One of the hooded figures said, "We are the Nazgûl. We decide who gains audience with Sauron."

The Arbiter drew an energy blade, Weiss drew a fencing sword with a multicolored cylinder in the hilt, Blake drew a sword with a pistol as the handle, and Azula ignited fire in her hands.

At the sight of the fire, the Nazgûl screeched and backed away. The Arbiter turned to Azula and said, "They must be weak to the fire. Use that!"

Azula began throwing fireballs at the Nazgûl, knocking them off their fell beasts. The Witch King dropped down and Blake and Weiss rushed him. In one swing of his mace he knocked both of them back with considerable strength. Suddenly, a voice of darkness boomed behind them. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

A 12 foot armor clad figure carrying an even larger mace than the Witch King stomped forward. He wore a golden ring on his right index finger that had orange elvish lettering on it. The Arbiter called this figure, "Sauron."

Sauron said, "Arbiter. Isn't this a lovely surprise?"

Sauron and the Arbiter shook hands as the Nazgûl put away their weapons.

Sauron said, "What brings you to Mordor?"

The Arbiter said, "The High Ruler is dying. We require a ring of power to revive him."

Sauron said, "Let him choke on his own blood. The fool did not ever know how to command an army or a true kingdom."

The Arbiter said, "The truth of the matter is that I cannot and will not leave without a ring or something that will allow him to live. As his lieutenant I am honor bound to protect and serve him. If you won't help him, then at the very least help me."

After a few moments Sauron said, "Very well. I will forge you a ring, but when it's done, you will leave Mordor and Middle-Earth and never return."

The Arbiter said, "Deal."

Sauron walked back into his fortress with the group following.

When they were through the inner walls, Azula noticed a golden ring on the ground with blue elvish lettering. Without the group noticing she picked it up and put it on. When she did, the world around her grew blurry darkened. She looked to her side and saw a ghostly elf with decayed skin wearing a battle skirt, and a crown around the forehead. She was surprised by this and asked, "What is this? Who are you?" The elf ghost stated, "I am Celebrimbor, the greatest craftsman of the second age, son of Curifin, and the Lord of the Rings."

Azula looked at the ring on her finger and said, "This ring is yours, isn't it. But why can I see you only when I put it on?"

Celebrimbor explained, "I am banished from death. Cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark doomed to roam the wraith world for eternity until someone like you found my ring. While you wear that, you gain my strength, speed, stamina, and the ability to bend the minds of others to your will."

Azula smiled and said, "I propose a proposition then, Celebrimbor. If you've been watching us, you know that we come from a world beyond Middle-earth. I serve under a man known as the High Ruler, whose arrogance is matched only by his malevolence. If this ring can bend others to our will, then why not use it to turn him to our slave and take his throne for ourselves?"

Celebrimbor said, "An interesting proposal, Azula. I'll help you dominate this...High Ruler, but only if I inhabit that body. With that, death can never claim you. You will become Azula, the Gravewalker."

Azula said, "Delightful. I suppose we have a deal then."

Celebrimbor said, "I suggest keeping that ring hidden for now."

Azula took off the ring and put it in a pocket on her battle skirt.

 _ **Two**_ ** _hours later..._**

Within the fortress of Barad-dûr, Sauron was hammering at an anvil with a new ring on top. The Arbiter stood behind him. Each hammer strike ignited a new green lettering in the ring. Blake ran inside and said, "Arbiter. Members of the Resistance followed us here."

Sauron stopped his hammering and said, "You allowed the Resistance to follow you here?! They can't be allowed inside. I need time."

Arbiter said, "One of our own must've aided them. We'll hold them off as long as we can. Finish the ring."

The Arbiter ran out with Blake to fight.

Outside the walls, a battle began. Azula was throwing fire and lightning at Naruto, who ducked and dodged the attacks as he closed the distance. Blake was swinging her sword Yang, who used the armor on her gauntlets to block each strike. Yang said, "What did the High Ruler tell you? Why are you trying to kill me and Ruby?"

Blake yelled, "You left us to die! Did you even return to look for us after Beacon Academy fell?!"

Yang said, "That's not what happened. We actually thought you were dead!"

Blake teleported behind Yang, leaving behind a shadow of herself that Yang attempted to strike, causing her to phase through it and get kicked in the back by Blake. Yang quickly recovered to face Blake, then using the shotgun blasts from her gauntlets, she propelled herself forward to strike Blake in the face, knocking her out.

The Arbiter swung an energy sword at Aragorn, who was doing his best to evade the energy swipes. Aragorn ducked down and managed to stab the Arbiter in the leg using a dagger, bringing him to his knees. Before Aragorn could stab him with his sword, Weiss appeared, knocking him away. She helped the Arbiter off the ground and said, "This is going nowhere fast. We may need to fall back."

As the Arbiter stood up and pulled the dagger from his leg he said, "I did not travel across the multiverse to give up at the first sign of failure."

Naruto managed to close the distance on Azula, kicking her in the stomach, then uppercutting her. While she was on the ground, Celebrimbor appeared before her. Only she could see him. Celebrimbor said, "Perhaps now is the time for me to take action." Azula replied, "Not yet. They'll never let me leave if they find out now."

A shrieking was heard overhead as the Nazgûl came to join the battle. The Witch-King dropped in front of Yang and swung his mace, knocking her several yards away. But Yang quickly stood up and began to glow. She charged at the Witch-King, knocking him back with the same amount of power.

Gandalf used his staff and cast a great white light that weakened and frightened the Nazgûl. Gandalf yelled, "Ruby! Cut through them and get inside. You must find the ring! Hurry!"

Ruby nodded. She transformed into a swarm of rose petals and quickly moved through the battle, reappearing once she was inside the gates of Barad-dûr. She ran inside to find Sauron still hammering at the ring. With one final swing, a green shockwave emanated, knocking Ruby off her feet, and only slightly phasing Sauron. He picked up the newly finished ring, with an exquisite design and one glowing gem in the center. He began walking outside, but found Ruby getting back to her feet. He slowly walked past her, and swung his mace against her knocking her into the wall.

Sauron arrived outside where the battle raged. A great fire ignited behind him, almost forming a fiery eye as he procured the ring. Yang rushed towards him only to get smacked away by a swing of his mace. Sauron said, "I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Fulfill yours, Arbiter. Leave this place."

Yang rushed him again, punching him in the elbow, breaking his arm off with the same force he knocked her back with. His body screeched as a dark mist escaped the armor. His armor fell apart as the ring he was wearing was buried under ash and armor. Yang only saw the ring he forged and grabbed it. She yelled, "I got the ring!"

The Arbiter said, "Everyone retreat!"

Weiss said, "What about the ring?!"

The Arbiter said, "Forget about it. It's lost. We must run now."

He pressed a button on his wrist causing a portal to open in front of him. The Nazgûl screeched at the loss of their master as the Arbiter and his followers disappeared through the portal. Naruto yelled, "Get in the portal now!"

The Resistance members ran into the portal behind them. They found themselves inside the fortress of the High Ruler, with Hive soldiers and Locusts holding them up at gunpoint. The Arbiter was standing behind them saying, "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't have a plan for pursuers did you?" Ruby yelled, "Tails, bring us back now!"

A blue wave of energy engulfed them and they disappeared.

Blake said to the Arbiter, "You let them get away with the ring."

The Arbiter said, "A ring."

The Arbiter revealed that he had taken Sauron's ring. Weiss said, "Are we sure that's a good idea? That ring holds Sauron's will, and could corrupt the High Ruler."

The Arbiter replied, "You forget, Weiss, that Sauron was a servant to the High Ruler, and bowed before him. Resisting Sauron's will should be child's play."

Celebrimbor appeared before Azula and asked, "Now?" Azula replied, "Now." Azula pulled out Celebrimbor's ring and placed it on her index figure. She said to the Arbiter, "I serve you no longer!"

The Arbiter saw Azula's body glow a bright blue with Celebrimbor's form faded into Azula's body. Arbiter said, "Azula! What have you done?!"

Azula spoke as her voice fused with Celebrimbor's, "I have become something greater than you. I will take this world and those beyond and you will know that I am the Bright Lord!"

The two summoned a massive glowing glaive and smashed it into the ground, knocking everyone back. When they got back up, she was gone.

 _ **Laboratory**_

The High Ruler shot up from his bed when he heard the blast and saw Azula walk into the room. He said, "What's going on? Do you have my ring?" Azula said, "I have a ring."

The High Ruler looked at her and said, "I sense another presence within you. You're tapping into dangerous power. It would be wise to cease its use." The High Ruler began coughing violently.

Azula looked at Celebrimbor and said, "He's already dying. What good is there in enslaving him?"

Celebrimbor said, "This ring will heal him of his ailments. His servitude will be all we need to work away at the others."

Azula said, "Fair enough."

She placed the hand with the ring on the High Ruler's head as she shifted into the ghost of Celebrimbor. He yelled, "Suffer me now! For the Bright Lord you will fight!"

The High Ruler's armor went from chrome to more bluish and with bright blue fiery designs. When she released her hand there was a bright hand print on the side of his head. With no hesitation he lurched himself from the bed, standing above Azula, then knelt down saying, "I serve the Bright Lord."

The Arbiter burst into the room, gun drawn. He saw the markings on the High Ruler's armor and said, "What did you do to him?!" He turned the gun to Azula's head. The High Ruler casually grabbed and crushed his gun, twisting his cybernetic arm with it.

He cringed in pain as Azula said, "He serves me now. If you wish to keep your life, you serve me."

The High Ruler said, "Stand down, Arbiter. The Bright Lord is our master now." He released the Arbiter as he grabbed his arm in pain.

The Arbiter said, "You stand again?"

The High Ruler said, "I was healed, by the grace of the Bright Lord. Now he is our master."

As the High Ruler talked the Arbiter heard a voice in his head. It said, "Arbiter. Can you hear me? It is your true master. A part of my mind still remains my own. Obey her commands for now. We will formulate a plan later."

The Arbiter looked at Azula and said, "Very well. What are your orders?"

 _ **Resistance Base**_

X had been teleported to the Resistance Base as they were planning an attack on the High Ruler's fortress. JARVIS let out an alert saying, "I am picking up a broadcast from the High Ruler on all channels."

Garnet said, "Display it. Now."

The screen changed to show Azula sitting on the High Ruler's throne.

Zuko said, "Azula?!"

Azula started speaking. She said, "People of this forgotten dimension. You may not know me as I have been basking in a shadow. A forgotten pawn to your former king. I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, and your new Queen. Your leader bows to me. All will kneel before us!"

As she was talking, Celebrimbor's wraith began to appear over half of her body, creating a being that was half-Azula and half-Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor's booming voice began to speak through them saying, "Let this be a message to the Resistance and Freedom Fighters. All who challenge us will fall to the white flame. There will be no mercy for rebels, no remorse for those who fight against us. As the new leader we declare this fortress Ugz Ghâsh! This is the will of the Bright Lord!"

The two of them summoned a bright blue glaive that they smashed into the ground, creating a blinding light that destroyed the camera, shaking the earth. Once everyone regained their footing, Zuko said, "What happened to her? It's like that spirit possessed her."

Toph asked, "What did you guys see?"

Katara said, "Azula. She was fused with a ghost. I don't know who."

Gandalf said, "Celebrimbor."

X said, "Who is Celebrimbor?"

Aragorn explained, "An elvish king and the maker of the rings. Killed by Sauron, he apparently became a wraith wandering Mordor. Whilst we were there, Azula must've happened upon him, merging their body and spirit. Together the power they possess is immeasurable."

Toph asked, "And what is Ugz Ghâsh?"

Gandalf said, "It's black speech for 'Nation of Fire'"

Zuko said, "She named her new kingdom after the Fire Nation from our world. Even the High Ruler bows to her now."

X said, "This is a bit of a game changer. We need a new plan of action. Hmmmmmmm. I've got it. One of us needs to act as a spy. Someone who she trusts so we can analyze her power and come up with a way to beat him."

Amethyst said, "What about the Arbiter?"

Everyone looked at Amethyst questioningly.

Pearl said, "That might work. The Arbiter never really liked Azula. I'm sure he'd do anything to put the High Ruler back in power, and Azula already trusts him...or at the very leasts doesn't care enough about him to suspect him."

BT said, "I can send him a message to meet us at an undisclosed location."

Kyle said, "Maybe we can talk to him. He knows us, so we might be able to convince him."

BT said, "I'll send him a message now. You'll meet him outside of Camp 18."

Kyle said, "Ok."

Stan said, "I'll go with you."

Kenny said, "Me too."

Kyle turned to Cartman and said, "Cartman?"

Cartman said, "No. I have to stay to monitor and make sure it's not a trap or anything."

Kyle grabbed Cartman by his ear saying, "That's what everyone else is here for, dumbass."

Cartman repeated, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ok! I'll go!"

Kyle let go as Cartman said, "Jesus christ!"

 _ **Ugz Ghâsh**_

The Arbiter was notified by Shockwave of a message for him. The Arbiter approached the computer activating it and noticing the message. It said...

 **Arbiter**

 **This is a message for only you. If you want to remove Azula from the High Ruler's throne, meet our Resistance members just outside of Camp 18 in 2 hours.  
Delete the message immediately. **

The Arbiter deleted the message and thought about it for a moment. _Side with the enemy? Fight_ _against my master? Both necessary to complete our mission._

The High Ruler's voice echoed in his mind. _The ring._

The Arbiter thought, _What?_

 _The ring you brought back. It can break this curse. Put it on my finger, then I'll be free of her control, and will have the power to oppose Azula._

The Arbiter thought, _Should I accept their offer for help?_

 _It's as you said. Siding with the enemy and fighting me are both are necessary sacrifices,_

 _Very well._

 _ **3 hours later...**_

 _ **Camp 18**_

Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan were waiting just in front of the entrance to Camp 18.

Kenny said, "What's taking him so long? It's been an hour."

Stan said, "Think he decided not to?"

The Arbiter suddenly landed in front of them.

Kyle said, "About time you showed up."

The Arbiter said, "Let's get started..."


	12. Episode 12: The Assault (Season Finale)

**Season 1 Finale**

 **If you want to read Season 2, that'll be a separate story instead of a chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Camp 18**_

Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny were talking with the Arbiter. Kyle placed a box on the ground, projecting a hologram of X and BT. X said, "We'd normally have this meeting in our base, but it's a matter of secrecy."

The Arbiter said, "I hope you realize that I have no intention of helping you win this war, just to put my leader in power."

BT said, "Correct. These are the terms of our arrangement. You analyze the Bright Lord's weakness, and we will eliminate her."

The High Ruler's voice echoed in the Arbiter's mind saying, No. They won't be able to defeat her without that ring, that you can't let them know you have. But this could still work in our favor. Tell them to organize an assault on our fortress. When it begins, I get that ring, break her control, and reassume command of our forces.

The Arbiter said, "No. You don't know the power she possesses. I have the means of defeating her. But, I can only do it alone. You need to organize a full assault on her fortress. With the entire army occupied, I can face and defeat her."

X left the view of the hologram and said, "This could be perfect. With the full assault, we can find Mabel, get Dipper inside, and finish the High Ruler."

Dipper said, "I'd have to wait until Azula is out of the picture. I can't take on all three of them."

X said, "We'll help set you up for that."

X walked back into the view. She said, "Alright. We'll set up the assault to draw away her soldiers. It's on you to do the rest."

 _ **Ugz Ghâsh**_

Locust and Hive soldiers were constructing a 10 foot monument of Azula battling the High Ruler. Elites were constructing a 20 foot wall around the temple, with Azula walking around observing the construction. Celebrimbor appeared next to her and said, "The Resistance will respond to our declaration soon. Our defenses must be prepared."

Azula said, "We'll be ready. If what the High Ruler said is true, they're full force against our army will forge a weapon of unimaginable power."

Celebrimbor said, "I'm not sure how that would work, but I trust he knows what he speaks of."

Azula said, "He's clearly had some experience, seeing how much he knew about me and the worlds around us."

Celebrimbor replied, "And with that unnamed weapon, we could spread our control across these worlds and the many more that lie beyond. All will know the name of the Bright Lord."

The Arbiter was standing near the entrance of the temple, watching the soldiers at work. The High Ruler walked up to him saying, "It's glorious. This fortress will stand as the true heart of the Bright Lord's conquest."

The Arbiter said, "Do not worry. Before this is over, I will free you from this curse."

The High Ruler chuckled and said, "This is no curse. It's a blessing."

Azula yelled, "High Ruler!"

The High Ruler walked up to her. She said, "I want you to open the portal to Mordor. I want us to bring back Orcs to bolster our forces."

He said, "As you wish."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Yang brought out the ring that Sauron originally forged. She said, "What if we used this? We might be able to match up against Azula if we did."

Gandalf said, "That is out of the question. That ring carries the malice and hatred of Sauron. If we use it, we could very well lose ourselves to it's evil."

Pearl said, "We shouldn't use it. I don't want to deal with losing one of us to it."

Kyle asked X, "Hey. What happened to Joel, Ellie, and Clementine?"

X said, "We brought them to our base. They're safe."

X said, "Alright. This is the plan."

Everyone gathered around as BT began projecting a recreation of Ugz Ghâsh.

X explained, "From what the Arbiter has been telling us, Azula is building a massive wall around the fortress. Defenses include Zergromorphs and Locusts buried on the outer sets of the walls, Wraiths on the inside as defensive cannons, Hive knights and Orcs on the inside to guard the inner walls, and about a thousand soldiers between us and him. Our job isn't to cut through yet, but to divert and distract until Azula is killed. Then we make our move on the High Ruler. So here's what we're gonna do. One small team is gonna go to the south end of the wall and plant seismic charges. They'll weaken the structural integrity of the entire wall, allowing us to blow another part of it. That'll draw the guards and soldiers to both sides. Once the Arbiter has brought down Azula, Dipper and I will go inside to take out the High Ruler and find where he took Mabel. The rest of you have to keep the fight and the army distracted outside."

Dipper said, "Thank you, X."

Marco asked, "What about the monsters buried around the base?"

X said, "Toph will use her earth-bending to go underground, creating vibrations to scatter and disorient them. As for the MUTO, Goku will draw it away."

Toph said, "I like that plan."

Goku said, "You can count on me."

X said, "Alright. And lastly, stay alive. This is our one chance to make this monster pay for the lives that he's taken from us."

Garnet said, "We're gonna finish this fight. Alright. Pull it together and load up!"

 ** _1 hour later..._**

 _ **Ugz Ghâsh**_

Azula was inside the fortress with, the High Ruler, Butters, the Arbiter, Blake, Weiss, and the Taken version of Mabel. An orc burst through the door, wearing blue armor to match Azula. He said, "Bright Lord! You said for me to let you know when an army was amassing at our gates?"

Azula said, "Yes."

The orc said, "Well, an army is amassing at our gates! Resistance members are lining up to charge these walls as we speak!"

Celebrimbor appeared before Azula and said, "This is it. The test of our forces and our defenses. It's time."

Azula replied, "Indeed."

She turned to the High Ruler and said, "Are you certain this weapon will forge from this battle?"

The High Ruler replied, "Yes, Bright Lord. The perfect clash between our army and theirs will cause the weapon to form."

Celebrimbor said, "Let's take a look at what we're dealing with."

Azula and Celebrimbor walked onto a platform overlooking the outer walls of the fortress finding the army prepared to take it. The army consisted of X, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Scar, Ruby, Yang, Dipper, Gandalf, Aragorn, Star, Marco, BT-7274, Leonardo, Raphael, Michael Angelo, Donatello, Katara, Aang, Toph, Goku, Zuko, Sokka, Craig, Kyle, Clyde, Stan, Token, Tweek, and Naruto.

Cartman, Kenny, and Master Chief were on the other side of the wall, planting metallic orbs on the wall, which beeped and flashed red. Kenny contacted X and said, "Seismic charges set."

X said, "Ok. Hold on detonating them. I think Azula has something to say."

Half of Azula became Celebrimbor and they spoke in a fused voice. "Rebels who dare resist our rule! You march to your doom. Behind these walls rests an army more powerful than any you'll ever see. So charge into this fortress! Tear down our banners if you can! When this ends they will be replaced with your heads!"

X contact Kenny and said, "Blow it."

Kenny pressed a button on his wrist mounted device, blowing the wall. A vibration spread around the wall, weakening and cracking it. Azula looked towards the destroyed wall and yelled, "Get soldiers to the breach, now!"

BT said, "Structural integrity reduced to 32%."

X said, "Knock it down."

BT marched forward and locked himself in place. Two shoulder mounted rocket pods unfolded and aimed forward. Locking in place, they fired a volley of rockets that arced through the air and blasted into the wall. After the explosions ended, the wall still stood. BT said, "Structural integrity at 5%"

On the other end of the wall, Chief was gunning down orcs that were rushing him. Kenny jumped forward and grappled the top of an orc pulling on his mouth causing it to swing its sword and cut at other orcs. Cartman dashed forward, cutting off the leg of one orc then scratching at its back when it was on the ground.

Kenny said, "Why hasn't the wall blown up yet?"

X said, "The rockets didn't work."

Garnet said, "I'm on it. BT. Throw me to the wall!"

BT grabbed Garnet and threw her directly at the wall. In a second she reach the wall, pounding it with her gauntlets. At that moment, the wall blasted to pieces, breaking against the force of Garnets punch. X unsheathed her sword with her one arm, and yelled, "Charge!"

At once the entire Resistance force rushed the fortress. Toph created a hole in the ground and dove inside, sensing the vibrations of the buried zergromorphs and locusts. She pounded the ground, creating vibrations that drew them towards her. She carved a path in the ground, leading them away from the main battle.

Azula watched the Resistance storm the compound. Celebrimbor appeared next to her and said, "It may be time to call upon that pet."

Azula said, "Agreed."

She raised her hand into the air and a bright light emanated from it. The ground began to rumble as the MUTO burst from the ground behind the Resistance, roaring and screeching. It's eyes and body had gone from glowing orange to a bright blue. It raised it's arm which began flashing and charging. Star looked up and yelled, "It's gonna hit us with that blast!" It's arm dropped, but just as it was about to land on the ground, Goku flew underneath it, catching it and stopping it. An aura of energy formed around him, as his hair spiked upwards turning blonde. He flew up and pushed the arm out of the way, then flew towards the MUTO's head, punching it in the face. The force of this punch caused it to reel back, stomping away from the battle. When Azula saw this, she ran back inside her fortress. Celebrimbor followed while saying, "We should send out our lieutenants"

Inside the walls and outside the fortress, the battle raged. X pulled out her sword as orcs charged her. She deflected one attack, then spun around to stab it in the back. When she pulled the sword, the momentum enabled her to slice two in front of her in half. One orc was about to hit her in the back, but Leonardo blocked and stabbed it in the stomach. X said, "Thanks, Leo!" Leo nodded then jumped into the fight.

Katara was using waves of water to whip away attacking hive soldiers. She used a wave of water to throw them into the air, then BT used his massive machine gun, shooting them out of the air.

Yang rushed the hover tanks known as Wraiths, punching out their massive cannons, disabling them. Ruby rushed to help her, but got intercepted by Weiss and Blake. Blake fired her pistol, but Ruby was able to dodge them. She pulled out her scythe, firing the sniper part to propel herself forward. Weiss dodged to the side to evade and started throwing fireballs from her sword. Ruby spun her scythe to deflect the fireballs. Blake tried to hit Ruby in the back, but Pearl rushed in, blocking the sword strike. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Weiss, then pulled her to a wall, knocking her out. Pearl pushed Blake away, then kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

Far away, Toph had brought the Locust and Zergromorphs to an open area. She burst from the ground as the other monsters began bursting from the ground as well. She began summoning stalagmites to impale them. She summoned shields to block the shots from Locust soldiers, then threw the walls out to knock away the soldiers.

Goku was battling the MUTO. He flew rapidly past its head, constantly delivering rapid strikes that continually dazed it. He flew under and delivered an uppercut that knocked the MUTO's head upward. He began charging a beam of blue energy in his hands and yelled, "KAME-HAME-". He thrusted his arms forward, causing a blue beam to fire through it as he yelled, "HA!", breaking through the MUTO's stomach and blasting out of its back. The lights in its body died away as the MUTO fell to the floor...dead. Goku flew back to the battle.

Scar was clashing his wrist blades with Orc soldiers. An Elite prepared a laser sniper. Scar looked at him, targeting his shoulder gun at the Elite. When an Orc tried tackling him, he managed to stab it while the gun maintained its aim at the sniper. He fired it while stabbing the Orc with his wrist blades. The sniper was blasted into pieces.

At the battle, a dark orb began forming and expanding. It burst open, revealing Mabel, corrupted by the High Ruler's Taken magic. Dipper saw her and said, "Mabel. No."

She looked at him, and a blade formed over her arm. She dashed at Dipper who formed his own blade hand and blocked it. Mabel pushed forward, causing Dipper to slide back. She pushed his blade hand away and tried to strike his shoulder. A blade with a chain stuck through her chest. Naruto was on the other end of the chain, pulling her toward him. She planted her feet, grabbed the chain from her back, then threw Naruto into Dipper. When the blade was released from her back, the hole rapidly healed. She summoned a whip and delivered a spin strike that knocked them off their feet. Goku rushed from the sky, punching Mabel sending her through the wall of the fortress. Goku helped up Naruto and Dipper, saying, "You ok?" Dipper said, "Yes. I hope the Arbiter's plan is working."

Inside the fortress, the walls were shaking from the thundering battle. Azula talked to the High Ruler. She said, "What is happening? Is the weapon forged yet?"

The High Ruler said, "No. The balance is still off. You need to go out there with Professor Chaos to balance the scales of the conflict."

Celebrimbor appeared before Azula and said, "Let's go show them the power of the Bright Lord."

Azula said, "With pleasure. Chaos, come with me. Let's bring the Resistance to their knees."

Butters said, "Oh neato!"

Azula pushed open the doors to the fortress, walking out. She brought out the glaive once again, slamming it to the ground. A flash of light appeared again, announcing her presence. Almost immediately, the battle froze as she walked out with Butters by her side. Celebrimbor's arm morphed over her arm as a ghostly bow formed in the hand. Yang rushed at Azula only to get shot in the knee by a wraith arrow. Azula rushed forward, and in her other hand, a ghostly hammer formed. She jumped into the air then threw it at the ground, rumbling the ground and disorienting the group. She aimed the bow and arrow at Amethyst, teleporting towards her and knocking her to the floor.

Just as Master Chief was about to shoot at her, Butters said, "Chaos Control!" The emerald in his head glowed as time froze around him. He walked toward Master Chief and punched him in the stomach. When time resumed, Chief got thrown back with a sonic boom, that knocked back other Resistance members.

Aragorn charged at Azula who summoned a ghostly sword from Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor took control of her to clash with Aragorn. She immediately disarmed Aragorn and aimed an arrow at his head. A metallic boomerang hit her in the arm. It arced back into Sokka's hand. He charged to her with Zuko. She shot a wraith arrow in Sokka's foot as Zuko threw a fire ball at her. She used her own fire bending skill to redirect it, then fired a lightning strike at him. It struck him in the chest, knocking him back. X charged at Azula who summoned Celebrimbor's sword again. X managed to deflect Azula's strikes despite only having one arm. X continued a relentless attack with Azula blocking every hit. Butters hovered overhead and fired an energy blast that forced X to stop her attack to jump away. Kyle flew into the air, firing lasers at Butters. Butters created energy shields to block the lasers. Marco attacked Azula with his staff who blocked with Celebrimbor's glaive. She deflected the strike and swept Marco off his feet. When she tried to stab him, Star blasted her with a magic blast.

Mabel jumped from the hole in the wall. She slammed the ground, causing black tendrils to burst from the ground. The Resistance tried to fight them off, slicing, blasting and scratching at them. The tendrils wrapped around each member, restraining them.

Dipper yelled, "Mabel! Wake up!"

Azula stood up from the magic blast. She walked towards Mabel and said, "Good work. You subdued all of them. Your servitude is greatly appreciated."

Mabel slowly turned to Azula before her voice echoed, "My servitude belongs to your master."

Mabel's blade hand shot to her side, stabbing Azula in the side. The High Ruler slowly walked out, armor now in its original coloration. His hand had Sauron's ring as he revealed it to everyone. The Arbiter and Shockwave walked behind him.

X struggled to break free of the tendrils yelling, "You leprous snake!"

The High Ruler looked at her questioningly, saying, "Do I know you?"

He looked down at the bleeding Azula and began mocking, "Rest now, Azula. Your betrayal will not be forgotten. If the prophecy of the Bright Lord is to be believed, this is not the last time we will see each other. Your suffering at my hands has only just begun."

He left her to bleed to death as he brandished a weapon. It was a massive sword with two gigantic keys forming an X. From the center piece was a massive green blade. The High Ruler proclaimed, "Behold...the X-blade."

X said, "X-blade?"

The High Ruler explained, "A weapon of unbelievable power. Forged by the clash of light and dark."

Aang said, "You...planned this from the beginning!"

The High Ruler explained, "Not exactly. A full fledged assault on my fortress needed to happen between you and my army. Every element involving Azula played no part, but when you came to the Arbiter, the remains of my mind enabled me to form the plan in which you attack my fortress, etcetera etcetera. Don't feel too bad. These events could not transpired any other way. Why do you think I left so many of you alive? You think I made a mistake? No. You live by my mercy, not my incompetence."

Katara tore free of her tendrils and tried to use her blood bending on the High Ruler. He was unfazed. Katara's eyes widened as she stuttered, "H-how?!"

The High Ruler said, "I took the liberty of replacing every cell of my blood and plasma with nano machines. They do all the job that blood does without the water. But if you want blood to be shed that badly..."

He grabbed Katara in a telekinetic hold, pulling her towards him as he stabbed her in the stomach with the X-blade.

Aang yelled, "Katara!"

Katara spat up blood as the High Ruler pulled her close to his face. He finished, "...your wish is granted."

Her pupils dilated as her body went limp. He pulled the sword from her stomach, then dropped her body. He snapped his fingers, and from his fortress came a massive manta mutated from human flesh. A proboscis emerged from its head, stabbing Katara's corpse through the head. Her eyes turned white as she started thrashing and snarling. Bone blades burst from her hands, her stomach flayed open as smaller arms formed near her entrails, and her chin got thrown off from her thrashing. She pushed her arms to the ground, lurching her whole body up as the Resistance watched in horror.

Aang looked on, petrified at the sight of his loved one transformed into a monster. He closed his eyes as the arrow tattoo on his head began to glow. His eyes shot open glowing blue, and at once the tendrils around him exploded. He floated into the air as earth, fire, water, and air rose around him. He started throwing out all the elements. The High Ruler twirled the X-blade, blocking the fire and earth being thrown out at him. Aang managed to strike Mabel with a fire blast, freeing the rest of the Resistance from the tendrils. X yelled, "We're free. Tails! Get us out of here!"

An electric field engulfed them as they disappeared.

The Arbiter said, "They know about you holding back. They know now that nothing you will stop you from killing them. They'll be restrained."

The High Ruler said, "Then we'll push them to fight. Gather our men. The time to expand our empire is now."

The High Ruler turned into a black mist then rematerialized on Azula's platform, giving a speech. He yelled out for all to hear, "Brothers! Soldiers! Victory is at hand. Phase 1 of our plan is complete. Phase 2 is now! A new age is almost upon us! Gaze upon our glory. Worlds beyond will fall before us! There will be no escape from our conquest. No mercy. No defeat. For the glory of the High Ruler!"

The High Ruler slammed his sword into the ground, creating a massive blast of light. Armies began to march through his dimensional portal, intent on expanding the conquest of darkness for the High Ruler.

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Miles away from the fortress a group of kids was watching as the blast of light emanated from it. There was a blonde boy, a blonde girl with pigtails, a short haired girl, a short redhead with glasses, a boy with blue hair covering his eye, a girl with short peach hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses. The girl with short hair said, "We're finally here. This might be the world's last chance." The girl with pigtails looked at the black haired boy with glasses and said, "Ready when you are boss!" The black haired boy with glasses pulled out his phone. It had an app with a red eye on it. Just before he tapped it he smiled and said, "Let's get started."


End file.
